Caos
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills es una gran psicóloga en proceso de divorcio y bastante dolida con su ruptura. Por su parte Emma es una detective de homicidios metida en problemas debido al reciente fallecimiento de su madre. Ambas se encontraran y... ¿Podrán estar juntas? ¿Realmente superaran sus problemas?
1. Olvidando el pasado

Al final me he animado a subir otra historia. Esta es algo distinta a la otra que subí. Regina es psicóloga y Emma detective de homicidios, y la historia se ira desarrollado desde el punto de vista de las dos pero ira desarrollándose lentamente así que pido paciencia. Y si os gusta comentad y seguiré subiendo más capítulos aunque aún no os pueda decir los días.

* * *

Como cada sábado desde hacía casi un mes Regina salia a correr para descargar toda la energía que acumulaba durante de la semana además de olvidarse de todos los problemas que parecían acecharla desde hacía unos meses.

Se dirigió al Boston Common, ese maravilloso parque en el centro de Boston y que se había convertido en su lugar favorito para pasar los fines de semana. Esa mañana al igual que todas se puso su ropa deportiva y sus cascos y salio de su ático con dirección al parque que quedaba a tan solo 15 minutos. Corrió como todos los días por las calles abarrotadas de gente hasta llegar al parque donde eligió su ruta habitual, ya había cogido una gran forma física y correr le resultaba estimulante.

Tras correr los 20 kilómetros habituales paró en uno de los bancos cercanos para comenzar a realizar sus estiramientos y descansar unos minutos para ir a por su café habitual. Cuando estaba terminado los ejercicios levantó la cabeza y en el banco de enfrente vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y cuerpo esbelto. Realmente le pareció una mujer muy atractiva, tanto que no pudo retirar sus ojos de ella quien en cierto momento también alzó la mirada y pudo observar como soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia comenzó a correr dejando atrás a una embelesada Regina, realmente desde la ruptura con su mujer había echado en falta a alguien con quien compartir sus noches y eso provocaba que no pusiese dejar de mirar a toda mujer hermosa que se pusiese a su alcance.

Tras terminar con sus estiramientos abandonó el parque para irse a su cafetería habitual para pedirse su café mientras leía la presa del día, y una vez hecho esto se marchó a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Pasó todo el fin de semana con su hermana Zelena, cosa habitual desde que su encantador marido falleciese cuatro años antes justo cuando iba a nacer su hijo, ella la ayudaba a no pensar en todos los problemas que la rodeaban desde hacía un tiempo, pero sobretodo quien conseguía sacarle todos los problemas era su sobrino, Ronald era un niño fantástico y que emanaba alegría por todos sus poros.

La semana pasó entre trabajo y más trabajo lo que provocó que Regina estuviese más irritable que nunca, había pasado toda la semana intentando hablar con su mujer para que esta por fin firmase el divorcio cosa que no consiguió y que provocó que Ruby, su mejor amiga paguese todos los platos rotos el viernes por la tarde.

 _Ruby, estoy agotada. ¿Por qué no firma el divorcio de una vez? Que manera más absurda de querer amarrarme._ Dijo la morena frustrada por toda la situación.

 _Morena, tu exmujer nunca ha sido muy racional así que no le pidas demasiado._ Dijo Ruby aprovechando para atacar a la mujer que tanto odiaba, a pesar de haberse casado con su mejor amiga. _Porque no salimos esta noche a divertirnos, es decir, tú, yo, una buena fiesta con muchas posibilidades de ligar._ Dijo guiñándole un ojo para provocarla.

 _No creo que sea adecuado, Rubs. Además creó que mañana tendré que ir a visitar a un paciente así que no puedo ir con resaca._ Dijo intentando excusarse aunque sabía que si su amiga se empeñaba no conseguiría nada.

 _Tu paciente entenderá que además de psicóloga seas una mujer joven y con ganas de vivir así que esta noche salimos. Yo voy a casa a cambiarme así que tú haz lo mismo._ Dijo levantándose sin dejar a la morena explicarse.

A eso de las 11 de la noche Ruby apareció por el ático de la morena y ambas decidieron salir a divertirse, Regina estuvo ausente gran parte de la noche, sobre todo cuando su amiga comenzó a bailar con varios hombres y ella se quedó a apoyada en la barra bebiendo.

 _No puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa este bebiendo sola._ Dijo un hombre apoyándose en la barra a su lado.

 _No creó que usted sea mejor compañía así que si me disculpa._ Regina se separó de la barra mientras que el hombre la cogía del brazo para evitar que se alejase. _¡Suélteme! ¿Quién se creé que es usted para tocarme?_ Dijo la morena dándole una bofetada que resonó por encima de la música y que provocó que el hombre trastabillase y acabase en el suelo.

 _¿Qué pasa, cariño?_ Dijo una pelirroja acercándose a ella y poniendo su brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena.

 _No te preocupes este tipo ya se iba._ Dijo siguiéndole el juego y viendo como el hombre se alejaba sin dejar de maldecir por lo bajo. _Gracias._ Regina se volvió a sentar en su taburete y pidió otra copa.

 _Vaya, vaya, vaya. Regina Mills triunfando como siempre, acaso has dejado de jugar para mi bando._ Preguntó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado sonriendo.

 _Eso nunca. Aunque no se si me iría mejor si así fuese. _ Afirmó la morena sin realmente pensarlo.

 _Nunca has sabido elegir bien a tus parejas, Mills. Sabes que conmigo todo hubiese sido muy distinto._ Dijo acercándose más a la morena y pasando sus manos por las mejillas de ella para que la mirase.

 _Ariel, si tú y yo no hubiésemos durado ni dos horas. Somos demasiado controladoras las dos. _ Sonrió y provocó que la pelirroja soltase un pequeño gruñido.

 _Eso no lo sabes, pero quizás ahora si podrías descubrirlo._

Antes de poder reaccionar la pelirroja se arrojó sobre los labios de la morena sin darle tiempo a esta a reaccionar, realmente Ariel le parecía una mujer sumamente atractiva y antes de casarse estuvo a punto de tener algo con ella así que no se resistió y correspondió al beso teniendo que aceptar que sus labios eran una total perdición. Tras varios minutos de besos incansables tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento momento en el que Regina aprovechó para mandarle un Whatsapp a su amiga para decirle que se marcharía pronto.

 _¿Tan aburrida soy?_ Preguntó la pelirroja provocando algo de incertidumbre en la morena.

 _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Acabo de besarte y solo piensas en coger el móvil, eso deja mucho que desear._ Dijo intentando hacerse la dolida pero sin acabar de convencer a nadie.

 _Realmente creó que te va a encantar, me acabo de despedir de mi amiga y estoy deseando invitarte a venir a mi casa._ Dijo la morena sin pensarlo ya que realmente desde la separación con su mujer hacía ya casi tres meses no había tenido sexo con nadie y sus hormonas estaban descontroladas.

 _Veo que no te andas con tonterías._ Contestó siguiendo a la morena hasta su coche.

El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, la conversación fue casi inexistente pero la música había llenado el silencio provocando que ambas estuvieran bastante relajadas. Al llegar al apartamento de Regina eran sobre las 1 de la madrugada por lo que subieron sin hacer mucho ruido pero todo fue muy distinto cuando entraron en la casa. Regina se abalanzó violentamente sobre Ariel, devorando brutalmente sus labios haciendo que esta retrocediese un poco ante la actitud de la rubia.

 _Esta es la Regina Mills que siempre me gusto._

Regina no hizo mucho caso de sus palabras y antes de que esta se diese cuenta se había quitado el vestido quedando en ropa interior con ese cuerpo de infarto que tanto había admirado años atrás, la morena se acercó a ella y tirando de la camisa hizo que varios botones saltaran y cayeran por todo el salón pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver que esta no llevaba sujetador y sus pechos estaban a la vista con sus pezones endurecidos por la excitación.

Tras varios minutos de besos y caricias posesivas ambas se encontraban desnudas sobre el gran sofá de cuero de Regina, esta fue la primera en penetrar a la pelirroja que gimió bajo sus movimientos pero que los acompaño mientras que la morena mordía insistentemente su cuello. Al terminar fue la pelirroja la que tomó el control y Regina se dejó hacer, hacía meses que no sentía nada parecido realmente no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con su mujer, a la que había amado como a ninguna, pero no estaba mal.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, exhaustas y empapadas en sudor tras una sesión increíble de sexo, acabaron siendo presas del sueño.

Regina se despertó como cada sábado para ir a correr, aunque realmente esta semana no le hacía falta ya que con la noche que había tenido habría cumplido con creces con el deporte de un mes al menos decidió que le sentaría bien salir de casa, no le hacía demasiada gracia que la pelirroja siguiese durmiendo a su lado, no sabía como actuar o que hacer. Así que se cambio y dejo un pequeña nota antes de marcharse.

Realizó la misma rutina que todos los sábados y tras correr sus 20 kilómetros se marchó a hacer sus estiramientos al mismo banco en el que había visto a esa espectacular rubia una semana antes, aunque parecía que esta semana no haría acto de presencia a pesar de haber alargado sus estiramientos diez minutos más de lo habitual, esto le provocó cierto malestar aunque no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas y se marchó a por su café que haría que volviese a la normalidad.

Tras tomar el café, se marchó a darse una ducha, al llegar a su casa se encontró su cama vacía, cosa que le causo cierto alivio, y una nota al lado; _Eres mejor de lo que nunca imaginé. Llámame cuando quieras repetirlo._ En la nota además ponía un número de teléfono, esto provoco una risa socarrona de la morena.

Tras salir de la ducha se encontró con varias llamadas de Ruby pero prefirió no contestar de momento primero tenía que visitar a uno de sus pacientes que había tenido una crisis unos días antes y al que no podía descuidar demasiado tiempo.

A eso de las dos de la tarde volvió a llamar Ruby y esta vez si contestó.

 _Morena, ¿Qué tal tu noche?_

No estuvo mal. ¿La tuya? Dijo intentando sonar lo más normal del mundo.

 _Tú te has tirado a alguien, Regina Mills._ Cotorreo inquisitorialmente. _¿Quién ha sido la afortunada?_

No digas tonterías, Ruby. ¿Quedamos para cenar? Viene Zelena y Ronald seguro que se alegran de verte.

 _Esta bien, pero quiero detalles y de los morbosos._ Respondió cortando antes de que Regina pudises añadir nada más.

Regina pasó el resto de la tarde tranquilamente, repasando informes y viendo algunas conferencias medicas en su ordenador, pero a eso de las siete de la tarde comenzó a preparar la cena para que cuando llegasen sus invitados todo estuviera listo.

 _Ruby. Llegas una hora más temprano. ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó a pesar de saber que su amiga venía para interrogarla.

 _¿No me dijiste a que a las ocho?_ Dijo intentando demostrar su sonrisa sarcastica.

 _Dije a las nueve, pero pasa._

 _No te escucharía bien... así puedo ayudarte a cocinar._

 _No te dejaría entrar en mi cocina aunque fueses la última persona en esta tierra._ Dijo riendo sonoramente.

 _Eres una exagerada, la última vez sólo queme un poco el pollo._ Afirmó recordando la que había liado la última vez que cocino para Regina cuando esta estaba tan mal por la ruptura que había olvidado comer.

 _Estuve limpiando mi horno durante un mes._

 _Bueno, vale. Llevas razón pero no he venido para eso. ¿Quién era la guapa pelirroja a la que devorabas ayer?_ Preguntó directamente provocando que la psicóloga enrojeciese.

 _No es nadie. Sólo una vieja amiga_. Contestó diciendo sólo parte de la verdad.

 _¿Vas besando a todas tus viejas amigas?_

 _Tal vez..._ Contestó volviendo a la cocina seguida por su amiga.

 _Venga, Regina. Cuéntame. Se te nota que has tenido sexo en las últimas horas, quiero detalles._

 _No te voy a dar detalles de nada._ Dijo algo desesperada por la insistencia de su amiga.

 _O sea que sí hubo algo. Me alegro por ti. La verdad es que te hacía falta echar un buen polvo._ Dijo ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la morena.

Antes de que Regina pudiese contestar el timbre sonó y fue a abrir a su hermana y a su sobrino, este se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó jugar con él animadamente. El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, sin volver a comentar nada sobre la pelirroja ya que Regina había advertido a su amiga, no quería que su hermana supiese nada ya que solo había sido una noche. Ronald se fue a dormir temprano y las otras tres mujeres se quedaron charlando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, pasaron una velada bastante agradable donde cada una contaba sus semanas y sus viejas anécdotas, la verdad es que formaban un grupo algo peculiar.

* * *

Comentad por si os gustan continuar con esta historia. Gracias!


	2. Autodestrucción

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Gracias por cometar y por leer!

He decidido que iré publicando miércoles y domingo, aunque no descarto actualizar algún día entre medio o incluso hacerlo una vez a la semana, esto vendrá dado por la cantidad de tiempo del que disponga.

* * *

Emma había tomado la decisión de comenzar a hacer algo de ejercicio, su vida se resumía en ir a trabajar y salir a tomar algo con sus compañeros de la comisaria y amigos. Realmente desde la muerte de su madre no había conseguido salir de ese bucle de autodestrucción en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera la buena fe de su padre lo había conseguido. Así pues ese sábado se enfundó su mejor chándal y su móvil para salir a correr, decidió que las calles de Boston estaban demasiado abarrotadas para poder hacerlo con clama por ello se fue al Boston Common, a pesar de que se encontraba algo lejos de su apartamento pero era el lugar que le recordaba a su madre. Tras hacer una larga ruta decidió que pararía a descansar un poco ya que había perdido la forma durante los meses que había estado sin hacer nada por lo que se fue a un banco para hacer sus estiramientos y evitar las agujetas al día siguiente cuando observó como una morena de ojos penetrantes la observaba de arriba a abajo, eso la incomodó en un primer momento ya que por su profesión desconfiaba de todo el mundo pero después pudo ver un atisbo de deseo en esos ojos y eso le gustó hacía meses que ninguna mujer la miraba así y por alguna extraña razón le encantó.

Pasó el resto de la semana encerrada en su apartamento, con la sola compañía de su perezoso gato y una buena cantidad de cerveza. La semana le fue realmente larga, ya que tras el fallecimiento de su madre había entrado en ese bucle hacia abajo, provocando que su cómodo puesto de detective de homicidios pasase a tener que encargarse de papeleo y el trabajo que nadie quería. Esto sólo provocaba que cada vez estuviese más asqueada y se metiese en más problemas, lo que provocó que su padre y gente dentro de la comisaria le pusiese un limite haciendo que su trabajo pendiese de un hilo. Por ello había decidido que la mejor solución era ceñirse a las labores que le encargaban e intentar mantenerse lejos de los problemas durante los fines de semana. Por eso esa semana decidió que lo mejor era quedarse eso dos días en casa y no hacer mucho más, pero su mejor amigo, Killian Jones no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión así que reservó un fin de semana en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad para que la rubia se dejase el estrés atrás.

 _Rubia, tienes que salir de aquí. Necesitas cambiar el chip y volver a ser la que eras. ¿Cuanto hace que no sonríes?_ Preguntó sinceramente para intentar que Emma abriese los ojos.

 _ **Lo siento, Killian. Pero no puedo, ella no tenía culpa de nada y ya no esta aquí.**_ Dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

 _Lo se... y siento que así fuese. Sabes que yo siempre he considerado a Mary como una madre pero a ella no le gustaría verte así. Ella siempre enfrentaba la vida con una sonrisa y tu deberías aplicártelo para que ella se sienta orgullosa de ti._ Dijo intentando sacar el lado sensible de la rubia sabiendo que así la convencería.

 _ **¿Qué estas tramando, Jones?**_ Pregunto Emma sabiendo que su amigo tenía algo en mente y no se iba a marchar hasta convencerla.

 _Había pensado marcharnos de la ciudad este fin de semana, irnos a un hotel a las afueras a jugar al golf y a dejar el estrés aquí._ Soltó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que la rubia no podría resistirse. _Y por cierto, si tienes pensado decir que no piensa que ya lo he reservado y perderé una pasta._ Dijo guiñándole un ojo sabiendo que la había convencido.

 _ **Esta bien... pero sólo quiero tranquilidad, como se te ocurra hacer algunas de las tuyas te juro que te dejo allí y no vuelvo a buscarte.**_

 _No lo dudo, Emma Swan. Prepara la maleta que nos vamos._

Llegaron a un precioso hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado por un enorme jardín perfectamente cuidado y con un aura de paz y tranquilidad que alegró bastante a la rubia aunque no fuese a reconocerlo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde del viernes tranquilamente, disfrutando del paisaje y dando un paseo por los alrededores.

 _Creo que no te lo estas pasando tan mal como decías._

 ** _Tengo que reconocer que pensaba que me traías aquí para secuestrarme y alejarme de la civilización, o algo así..._** Dijo dando una ligera sonrisa, que a su amigo no le paso desapercibida.

 _Emma Swan, ¿Eso era una broma? ¿Sarcasmo tal vez? Solo por esto ha merecido la pena el viaje, al fin voy a poder recuperar a mi amiga y a la mejor detective de homicidios de la ciudad._

 _ **No exageres, Jones. Sólo era una apreciación.**_

Tras esa breve charla ambos se pusieron rumbo al hotel para cenar e irse a dormir a la mañana siguiente tendrían que madrugar para echar ese partido de golf que Killian tanto deseaba a pesar de que a Emma no le hiciese demasiada ilusión.

Emma se marchó a su habitación y al terminar de ducharse bajo al restaurante donde se encontró a Killian embobado mirando a una guapísima mujer que había en la barra pero que parecía no prestarle demasiada atención.

 _ **Tienes muy buen gusto, Killian.**_ Le susurro al oído provocando que este se asustara y derramara un poco su copa.

 _Joder, Emma. Podías avisar antes de darme estos sustos._ Protesto secándose la mano. _Y no se de que estas hablando._

 _ **Venga Jones, se ve que te gusta a leguas. Casi la estas devorando con la mirada, acercate a ella e invitala a cenar.**_

 _No, no. Yo he venido contigo y no voy a permitir que cenes sola. Ademas seguro que ni siquiera le intereso._ Respondió casi dolido. Desde que lo dejara con su prometida unos días antes de la boda no había conseguido recuperar la seguridad en si mismo característica suya.

 _ **Esta bien, Emma actuará por ti.**_ Dijo levantándose rápidamente esquivando la mano de Killian que intentaba sujetarla para que no se acercase.

Emma llegó a la altura de la guapísima mujer, y se colocó en el taburete justo a su lado pidiendo una copa al camarero y echando una mirada furtiva a la joven de al lado, se trataba de una preciosa mujer morena de ojos tremendamente azules con un cuerpo de escándalo y lo que parecía un gran dolor en su alma, al menos eso podía contemplar en sus ojos.

 _ **¿Quieres otra copa?**_ Preguntó Emma viendo que su vaso estaba vacío.

 _No se preocupe, hasta hoy he podido pagarme mis propias bebidas._ Contesto esta algo borde.

 _ **Me gustan las personas con carácter. Aunque tengo que decir que esos ojos no merece dejar caer ni una sola lágrima por ningún hombre.**_ Respondió Emma haciendo lo que mejora sabía, analizar y calar a las personas en un simple vistazo.

 _Acaso me acosa, o simplemente va por ahí adivinado la vida de las personas._

 _ **Ni lo uno ni lo otro, digamos que es un defecto de mi profesión pero eso no es lo importante simplemente deje de pensar en ese indeseable que la ha dejado sola y únase a nosotros a cenar.**_ Dijo Emma sacando su lado más agradable sabiendo que poca gente se le resistía.

 _Unirme... ¿A quién?_ Preguntó la joven girando su cabeza buscando al acompañante de Emma.

 _ **Al guapo caballero de la mesa del fondo y a mi. Emma Swan por cierto.**_ Dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarla a pesar de que esta no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

 _¿Siempre aborda así a todas las personas?_ Volvió a preguntar sin saludar a su improvisada acompañante.

 _ **Normalmente suelo ser más sutil, pero no soy yo la interesada en conocerla sino mi amigo quien ha quedado prendado de tu belleza pero no se atrevía a hacer aquello que yo estoy haciendo.**_ Dijo jugando un poco con su don de palabra.

 _Es usted algo aduladora, y por otra parte no os conozco de nada. No se que intenciones podríais tener. Creo que seguiré bebiendo sola._

 _ **No la puedo obligar a nada, pero piénselo. Es mejor una buena cena en compañía que una copa sola, créame.**_ Terminó Emma dando un largo trago a su vaso y dejando a la morena estupefacta por la actuación de esa rubia. Aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía razón y además su amigo no estaba nada mal.

Emma volvió a su mesa mientras que Killian la asesinaba con la mirada, sabiendo que la rubia no tenía vergüenza y podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa a esa mujer.

 _ **Si me sigues mirando así me vas a matar.**_

 _No creo que con la mirada pueda matarte, pero da gracias a que no estoy de servicio y no llevo el arma sino no se lo que haría. ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Por qué no para de mirarnos?_ Preguntó muy nervioso y agitado.

 _ **Nos mira porque le interesas, realmente creó que su novio o marido o lo que sea la ha dejado aquí sola y por eso esta así. Pero no estoy segura, pero como se me ha quitado el hambre voy a dejar que te vayas a hablar con ella. Yo me voy a la habitación a descasar.**_ Y antes de que el moreno se diese cuenta esta solo en la mesa, cruzando miraditas con esa desconocida mujer.

Emma se había marchado a su habitación, y justo al llegar había recibido una llamada de su padre.

 **Hola, papa. ¿Qué necesitas?** Preguntó casi con agotamiento, su padre la estaba agobiando desde hacia unos meses.

 _Sólo quiero saber como estas, me ha dicho Killian que te has ido con el a pasar el fin de semana. ¿Todo bien?_ Preguntó el hombre preocupado por el modo autodestructivo en el que se encontraba su única hija.

 **Si, estoy bien. Killian me convenció para venir así que aquí estoy.**

 _¿Esta contigo?_

 **No, yo estoy en la habitación que estoy algo cansada y me iba a ir a la cama.**

 _Vaya, perdona no quería molestarte. Te dejo que descanses. Te quiero cariño._

 **No te disculpes. Yo también te quiero.**

La llamada se corto y unas pesarosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, le dolía en el alma no poder tratar a su padre como lo hacía antes pero realmente no podía, no sabía como superar todo lo que había sucedido hacía casi un año ya. Cayo dormida más por el cansancio mental que por otra cosa, pero es sábado se despertó sumamente temprano y por un momento echo en falta salir a correr por el parque y ver a aquella morena que la miraba con deseo en sus ojos. Sus pensamientos duraron poco ya que Killian toco a su puerta y la alejo de sus reflexiones.

 _Buenos días, Emma. ¿Cómo estas?_ Preguntó Killian sonriendo mientras que observaba como Emma recorría todo el cuarto buscando su ropa para salir.

 _ **Estas demasiado animado. ¿Fue bien anoche?**_ Respondió sonriendo picaramente a su amigo que enrojeció.

 _No paso nada de lo que te puedas imaginar. Realmente solo charlamos y luego la deje en su habitación._ Afirmó Killian intentando evitar una sonrisa.

 _ **¿En serio, Killian? Creo que te voy a tener que dar unas clases para que aprendas como conquistar a una dama.**_ Dijo Emma desde el baño mientras que se cambiaba de ropa.

 _No tienes que enseñarme nada, sólo que no quería aprovecharme de esa mujer._

 _ **Killian, ¿Me tengo que preocupar?** _ Preguntó la rubia sabiendo que esas palabras no eran normales en su amigo.

Su amigo se rió pero en el fondo sabía que esa chica podía ser alguien importante. Le contó a Emma toda la historia de la chica, de como su prometido la olvidaba por los negocios y el poder mientras que ella pasaba los días prácticamente sola. Killian hablaba de una manera muy cariñosa de esa mujer cosa que hizo pensar a su amiga que esa mujer mereciera la pena. Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el campo de golf, justo después de dar algunos golpes se fueron a desayunar donde se les unió la guapísima morena que se encontraba nuevamente sola en el restaurante.

 _ **Siento haber sido tan directa ayer. Realmente solo quería que mi amigo fuese capaz de hablarte.**_ Dijo Emma intentando disculparse con la muchacha pero sin llegar a funcionar.

 _Creo que no tienes un buen don de gentes,entonces._ Afirmó la morena riendo mientras que Killian sólo podía observarla.

 _No digas eso, realmente tiene un gran don de gentes solo que no lo usa demasiado._ Dijo este golpeando suavemente a Emma.

 _ **Eres muy gracioso, Killian. Por cierto, no se tu nombre.**_

 _Me llamo Bella. Encantada._ Le dijo tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

 _ **Encantada. Os dejo solos. Saldré un rato a correr para despejarme.**_

 _Emma, no hace falta que te vayas. Quédate y disfruta de tu desayuno._ Dijo Killian pero sin llegar a convencer a la rubia.

El resto del fin de semana fue bastante tranquilo, la morena se marchó el sábado por la noche por lo que Emma y Killian pasaron todo el domingo visitando los alrededores y disfrutando del maravilloso spa que tenía el hotel. Realmente le sentó de maravilla estar un poco alejada de la realidad que le esperaba el lunes por la mañana.


	3. Cerrando el pasado

Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

El fin de semana de Regina fue bastante agradable, su hermana se marchó el domingo por la noche y Ruby estuvo hiendo y viniendo intentando sacarle información sobre su aventura con la guapa pelirroja pero sin mucho éxito. Era lunes por la mañana y para no variar tenía su agenda a tope, realmente estaba contenta por eso, hacía que su mente se mantuviera ocupada además de que le permitía vivir una vida bastante confortable económicamente. Paró a la hora de comer y justo antes de poder salir de su despacho su secretaria la llamo.

 _Señora Mills. Su mujer esta aquí._ Dijo la joven secretaria.

 _Aurora, no es mi esposa_. Contestó algo más antipática de lo que debería. _Hazla pasar._

 _Si señora, y lo siento._ Contestó algo nerviosa por su error.

Regina se volvió a sentar tras su escritorio haciéndose a la idea de que ahora le tocaba una fuerte discusión con la que hasta hacía unos meses era la persona más importante de su vida y que a día de hoy era su peor pesadilla.

 _Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme?_ Dijo más relajada de lo que imaginaba.

 _Adelante. Pero no te alargues demasiado tengo mucho trabajo._ Contestó Regina secamente.

 _Regina necesito que hablemos, que arreglemos esto. Yo te amo y cometí un error pero quiero arreglarlo, de verdad..._ Una lágrima se escapó de su mejilla sin saber que a la morena dejó de afectarle ese tipo de cosas hacía tiempo.

 _No hay nada que arreglar._ Dijo interrumpiendo el monologo de Danielle. _Tú me engañaste así que acepta tu error y déjame vivir mi vida en paz. No voy a perdonarte, no otra vez. Ya cometí ese grave error la primera vez que lo hiciste y no lo volveré a repetir. Así que por favor, firma el divorcio y cerremos este dolosos capitulo de nuestras vidas. Tú podrás cumplir todas las promesas que el hiciste a ella y yo podré empezar a olvidarte._ Soltó casi sin respirar y sin poder evitar llorar. Danielle había sido el amor de su vida, y había sido capaz de perdonarle la primera infidelidad, pero no pudo más cuando la vio en ese hotel con la otra. Ni siquiera se había molestado en constatar que ella se encontraría en ese hotel para una conferencia de psicología.

 _Por favor, no hagas esto... no termines con todo._ Dijo intentando acercarse a la morena que seguía sentada en su silla.

 _¿Qué no hago?_ Dijo subiendo la voz y levantándose rápidamente de la silla. _Me has colmado la paciencia. Yo no he hecho nada, bueno sí, he sido muy tonta contigo y pensé que podrías cambiar y volver a mi pero ya se que no es posible. Así que vete ahora mismo porque no se cómo tienes la desfachatez de venir aquí a decirme que no termine algo que tú has matado lentamente._

…... .Se quedó callada sin saber que decir o hacer.

 _He dicho que te marches, y si no firmas el divorcio por voluntad propia nos veremos en los tribunales. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._ Terminó la conversación girándose sobre sí misma y rebuscando a uno de los cajones.

Después de toda esa escena Regina estaba desbordada pero sabía que no podía dejar a sus pacientes sin consulta por lo que se puso su mejor máscara y continuo como venía haciendo los últimos meses.

Al terminar su jornada y siendo habitual que terminase tan tarde decidió pedir algo de comer y olvidarse del mundo, pero le resultaba imposible ya que su mente le recreaba una y otra vez la escena que la que aun era su mujer había montado en su oficina. Realmente la había amado mucho y pensó que estarían juntas durante el resto de sus vidas pero el destino le tenía otras cosas preparadas.

El resto de la semana pasó de manera más tranquila y rutinaria, tan sólo cambio el echo de que el miércoles en un momento de debilidad volvió a llamar a Ariel para aliviar toda la tensión que parecía acumularse con el tema del divorcio.

 _Me alegra que me llamases._ Dijo la pelirroja sin andarse con rodeos y tirándose, literariamente, sobre los labios de la morena que respondió al beso. Realmente no sentía nada por ella pero le gustaba y tenía que reconocer que el sexo era muy bueno.

 _Antes de ir a más necesito hablar contigo. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas._ Se alejó seriamente y se sentó en el sillón invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

 _Nada de compromisos, no somos nada, sólo sexo sin compromisos._ Dijo sonriendo sin saber que había dejado algo descolocada a la morena. _Tranquila, Regina. Estamos de acuerdo, yo no busco una relación y tú tampoco, simplemente somos dos amigas que tiene sexo ocasionalmente._

 _Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas, aunque más bien las has aclarado tú._ Respondió riendo ante la rapidez con la que hablaba la otra mujer.

 _Perfecto, entonces ahora podemos ir directamente al postre._ Afirmó tirándose sobre la morena en el sofá que se sorprendió por el ágil movimiento de la pelirroja.

Regina había desnudado a Ariel con tal velocidad que ella aun seguía completamente vestida, cosa que molestó seriamente a la pelirroja y que soluciono retirando el perfecto vestido de un tiro nada suave. Los dos cuerpo danzaban en el fabuloso sofá, mientras que sus bocas se poseían la una a la otra y sus gemidos se hacía cada vez más intensos. A eso de las doce Regina decidió que era momento de tomar algo y dejar el maratón de sexo si quería sobrevivir a esa apasionante noche.

 _Vamos a comer algo. Que necesitamos reponer unas pocas calorías._

 _Estoy de acuerdo, y he de decir que me arrepiento mucho de no haber jugado mis cartas contigo mucho antes._ Respondido levantándose del sofá completamente desnuda y colocándose tan solo la ropa interior ya que los grandes ventales del ático hacía que existiese poca intimidad.

 _¿A qué te refieres?_ Preguntó la morena llegando a la cocina y poniendo a calentar la pasta que había preparado.

 _Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente desde antes de que conocieses a..._ Por un momento dudo en como llamarla, sabía por Ruby que se estaban divorciando pero no sabía realmente el porqué.

 _Tranquila, es mi exmujer, bueno espero que lo sea pronto._ Dijo intentando sonar lo más relajada que pudo.

 _Bueno eso... pues tú me gustaste desde el primer momento solo que nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti. Grave error por mi parte ya que me he perdido muchas cosas._ Dijo con un tono pícaro golpeando suavemente el trasero de la morena.

Esa pequeña confesión puso muy nerviosa a la morena que no supo que contestar o decir para que la pelirroja no se sintiese mal, pero lejos de molestarle el silencio se sentía muy cómoda. Y al terminar la cena volvieron a la cama para terminar todo lo que habían empezado.

* * *

El viernes por la noche como parecía costumbre durante las últimas semanas Ruby la llamaba para salir de fiesta pero esa noche no entraba dentro de sus planes, no quería salir ya que sabía que Ruby se ligaría a cualquiera que se pusiese en su punto de mira dejándola sola toda la noche.

No Ruby, no quiero salir contigo esta noche. No insistas más por favor. Dijo la morena algo cansada después de más de quince minutos hablando.

 _Venga, Regina. No seas aburrida. La ultima vez que salimos no lo pasaste tan mal... hasta ligaste._ Respondió con su ya habitual tono de travesura. _Es eso... has quedado con Ariel y no quieres que yo interrumpa, pillina..._

¡Por dios, Ruby! Claro que no. Deja de pensar siempre en lo mismo. Sólo quiero pasar una noche tranquila no me encontró con ganas de pegarme una fiesta, además ya me hago mayor. Dijo sabiendo que Ruby era muy persistente.

 _A mi no me engañas... que se por buena fuente que Ariel estuvo en tu casa el miércoles._

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?Preguntó algo molesta por las preguntas de su amiga.

 _Tranquila, realmente no me lo dijo casi la torture y yo saque el resto de las conclusiones._

Ruby, me estas haciendo enfadar. Nos vemos otro día. Dijo colgando algo molesta con su amiga, ya que sabía lo que podría haberle dicho o hecho a Ariel para sacarle esa información y le molestaba.

Regina pasó el resto de la noche algo enfadada con todo lo que había pasado pero sin saber muy bien como actuar, realmente no le hastiaba que su amiga lo supiese pero no quería que nadie más se enterase puesto que aún seguía casada y eso podría complicar el divorcio además de que sabía que lo que tenía con la pelirroja no era nada más que algo pasional y que acabaría en cualquier momento.

El sábado por la mañana como ya era más que normal se enfundó en sus leggins, preparó su nueva lista de reproducción en el móvil y se marchó a correr con mucha más energía que de costumbre. Realmente le sentaba de maravilla hacer eso, le ayudaba a despejar la mente y a dejar atrás por un rato todos los problemas que la abordaban durante la semana. Tras correr sus habituales 20 kilómetros y sin poder evitar ir mirando a un lado y a otro, se marchó a la zona donde solía hacer los estiramientos y donde hacía dos semanas había visto a esa hermosa rubia que le venía a la mente de vez en cuando. Llevaba más de media hora allí sin saber muy bien porque no se marchaba y dejaba que esa fantasía de volver a verla la controlara. No pudo evitar girar la cabeza y encontrarse con esa cabellera rubia que la había cautivado sin darse cuenta. La vio corriendo hacia el banco de enfrente donde la había visto la última vez mientras que ella se quedaba sentada observándola sin poder quitar sus ojos de ese esculpido cuerpo.

Tras más de diez minutos en los que disimulaba su acoso visual haciendo algún que otro movimiento para que no se notase tanto, oyó una voz a su espalda y vio como la rubia se precipitaba hacía allí.

Regina se levantó rápidamente del banco pero para cuando lo hizo lo único que pudo ver fue a la rubia nadando hacía el interior del lago donde había un niño manoteando. La rubia llegó bastante rápido hasta él cogiéndolo en sus hombros y sacándolo del agua. La morena se quedó estática ante lo que veían sus ojos, la camiseta de la rubia se había pegado a su cuerpo y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Vio como una mujer mayor se abrazaba a la rubia y como el niño lloraba por el susto que había pasado. Esa mujer era totalmente perfecta y no podía negar que su acto de heroísmo fue muy excitante. Antes de conseguir salir de su ensimismamiento la rubia ya se había marchado y ella se había quedado mirando a la nada.

Se giró rápidamente intentando que no pareciese una loca en medio del parque, y volvió al banco en el que había estado estirando para recoger su botella de agua pero en el banco de enfrente vio un móvil y supuso que tenía que ser de esa hermosa rubia. Lo cogió entre sus manos y al entender encenderlo vio que tenía contraseña y corroboró que era de ella, había una increíble foto con otra mujer algo más mayor a su lado.

Se llevó el móvil con el objetivo de dejarlo en la primera comisaria que hubiese, pero cuando se estaba tomando el café este sonó. Regina se puesto muy nerviosa y decidió que lo mejor era contestar para averiguar quien era la dueña de ese móvil.

 **Hola, ¿Quién eres?** Preguntó una increíble voz femenina.

 _Hola. Encontré este teléfono en el parque hace un rato y no me ha dado tiempo a llevarlo a la comisaria._

 **¿En serio? Muchas gracias, creía que lo había perdido.** Dijo quedando en blanco sin saber que más añadir.

Lo encontré en un banco, podría dejarlo en algún sitio para que lo recojas o como usted vea.

 **No por favor, no me llame de usted, me ha salvado al vida así que se ha ganado tutearme.** Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. **Podríamos vernos esta tarde. Es que realmente necesito ese teléfono.**

Si claro. Si quiere podemos vernos ahora mismo. Respondió algo impaciente ante la idea de conocer a esa hermosa rubia, aunque al terminar de decir esa frase se sintió la persona más idiota del mundo.

 **Imposible, acaban de avisarme de que tengo que ir a trabajar. Si no puede esta tarde, lo arreglamos para mañana.** Dijo intentando que no sonase mal, pero era el primer caso que le daban en semanas y necesitaba estar al máximo.

No tranquila, esta tarde esta bien. Dijo algo decepcionada.

 **¿En el parque?** Preguntó Emma para no comprometer demasiado a esa chica que ni siquiera conocía.

Esta bien. Contestó Regina nerviosa.

 **Nos vemos entonces.**

Adiós. Se despidió la morena intranquila.


	4. Superheroína

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Se que no estoy actualizando los días que dije, he decidido ir publicando conforme vaya escribiendo y teniendo tiempo. Así que intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

La semana comenzó como casi todas desde hacía unos meses, llegaba a la comisaria y acababa en el almacén de archivos haciendo lo que cualquier becario haría, realmente le parecía un castigo bastante humillante pero nunca admitiría eso delante de su padre.

A eso de las dos de la tarde Graham, su fiel compañero y amigo bajo a buscarla.

 _Swan, vengo a buscarte para ir a comer._ Gritó este desde fuera del almacén haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

 _ **Graham no grites que me va a dar un infarto. Respondió**_ Emma saliendo de detrás de una estantería. **_Venga, vamos a comer._**

 _Creó que deberías mirarte primero en un espejo, porque eres una mezcla entre Eduardo manos tijeras y el enemigo de spiderman._ Dijo este riendo mientras observaba el pelo de la rubia todo lleno de telarañas y despeinada.

 _ **¿Qué dices?**_ Preguntó esta sin saber a que se refería su amigo y pensando que no era más que una broma.

La rubia se fue rápidamente al baño y se intentó arreglar el desbarajuste que había en su pelo debido a la mañana que había pasado entre las estanterías. Salieron de la oficina y se marcharon a un bar que había cerca de allí. Los dos pasaron una hora comiendo mientras que Emma le contaba al moreno su relajado fin de semana con Killian quien no había podido unirse a ellos debido a que un caso lo mantendría fuera de la ciudad toda la semana.

 _¿Me estas diciendo que Killian esta interesado en una chica? Sonrió_ ante la idea de que su amigo se volviese a interesarse de alguien.

 _ **Te lo juro, además es muy guapa. Lo mano es que tiene una extraña relación pero no se parecía interesada en él.**_ Contestó sinceramente.

 _Bueno... ¿Y tú?_ Preguntó dándole un ligero toque con el codo y guiñándole un ojo. _¿Algún ligue a la vista? Porque no me creo que Emma Swan lleve tanto tiempo alejada del mercado._

 _ **Va, Graham. Deja de decir tonterías. Además sabes que no estoy interesada en tener ninguna relación con nadie.**_ Contestó secamente provocando que el moreno le hiciese una muesca de desagrado.

 _Vale, no insisto más. Pero que sepas que te vendría muy bien echar un buen polvo._ Afirmó mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco.

 _ **¿Te estas ofreciendo? Respondió**_ siguiéndole el juego como hacía meses que no hacía.

 _Sabes que no eres mi estilo, Emma Swan. Además mi querido novio no estaría para nada de acuerdo._ Contestó viendo como la morena casi escupía el trozo de carne que había llevado a la boca.

 _ **¿Novio? ¿Qué me he perdido Graham?**_ Dijo sorprendida ante las declaraciones de su amigo, realmente había estado tan ensimismada que no había prestado atención a su amigo.

 _Si, la verdad es que sólo llevamos dos semanas. Pero quería que fueses la primera en saberlo._ Contestó Graham sonriendo.

Los dos pasaron el resto del almuerzo charlando sobre la nueva relación de su amigo y sobre todo lo acontecido durante esa semana. Ambos se marcharon a trabajar después de ponerse al día.

El resto de la semana pasó bastante tranquila, Emma seguía inmersa en sus trabajo de oficinista sin casi pisar la calle mientras que el resto de los agentes parecían disfrutar de esa situación, ella había sido la primera de su clase en la academia a demás de ser la mujer más joven en ocupar el cargo de detective y dirigir su propio equipo lo que provocaba cierto malestar entre algunos de los agentes masculinos de la comisaria por ello disfrutaban viéndola relegada a un segundo plano, además por su padre.

El viernes la paciencia y la calma de Emma se acabó y tras su jornada de trabajo subió al que era el despacho de su jefe y su padre.

 _ **¿Se puede?**_ Preguntó mientras abría lentamente la puerta del despacho.

 _Si adelante. Respondió_ su padre mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

 _ **No es una visita de cortesía.**_ Contestó secamente aunque correspondió al abrazo de su padre.

 ** _Dime que necesitas, entonces._**

 _ **Estoy cansada de esta situación. No soporto seguir encerrada allí abajo, se que cometí un error pero llevo más de tres semanas allí metida y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en hablar conmigo. No soporto las risas y los comentarios de los demás agentes, sabes que fui la primera de mi promoción, que he trabajado más que nadie para ganarme el cargo y que llevo años dedicada exclusivamente a mi trabajo y por un error me has mandado a hacer los trabajos que haría un novato mientras que mantienes a agentes en servicio cuando merecía estar en la calle. He decidido dejar esta comisaria, no quiero más comentarios, no quiero ser la hija de jefe y no quiero que sigan menospreciando mi trabajo.**_ Respondió Emma abruptamente sin pensar demasiado lo que decía pero teniendo muy clara su decisión.

 _No puedes hacer eso, Emma. Sabes que cambiar de destino te supondría una perdida de rango además de que te destinarian muy lejos._ Afirmó su padre temiendo que su hija se marchara.

 _ **Lo se... pero no puedo más.**_ Comenzó a llorar. **_Estuvo mal lo que hice, no debí emborracharme ni golpear a ese tipo. Pero el mato a mama y no podía quedar impune. Ahora solo quiero volver a mi vida, intentar ser la persona que ella quiere que sea._** Terminó la frase justo cuando su padre se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

 _Tranquila cariño. Yo me he encargado de que ese hombre no vea más la luz del sol, pero no puedes irte, no podemos separarnos ahora. Es cierto que tu castigo estaba siendo demasiado duro pero sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de quien eres y de que tu eres policía por vocación, una vocación que habías perdido._ Respondió besando la frente de su hija y secando un par de lagrimas que caía por su mejilla. _Ahora te voy a contar algo que no debería pero que quiero hacer. Me voy a retirar en un máximo de dos años, no quiero seguir en el cargo, estoy cansado y con los años trabajados me da para una buena pensión y poder vivir tranquilo. Emma quiero que tú seas quien ocupe este sitio._ Dijo señalando el sillón. Pero tendrás que ganártelo, tendrás unos años donde tu trabajo deberá ser impecable.

 _ **¡Papa! Si aún eres muy joven, no deberías pensar así.**_ Contestó acariciando la mano de su padre.

 _No tanto, hija. Además desde la muerte de tu padre estoy muy cansado y quiero vivir tranquilo. Así que por favor ganate este puesto por mí._ Dijo abrazando a su hija.

Los dos se marcharon juntos de la comisaria y se fueron a cenar juntos como hacía demasiados meses que no hacía, David le prometió devolverla a su cargo mientras que ella simplemente intentaba disfrutar de su padre.

El sábado se levantó temprano a pesar de haber llegado tarde esa noche, pero le apetecía volver a salir a correr. Llevó algo más tarde que la última vez debido principalmente a que había muchísima gente por los alrededores. Tras correr hasta que sus músculos ya no pudieron más y se fue a su banco habitual a estirar, justo en frente observó a esa espectacular morena que había visto hacía un par de semanas. Era una mujer hermosa, como ya había podido apreciar anteriormente, pero hoy llevaba unos pantalones sumamente ceñidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, y mientras estiraba Emma no podía evitar perfilar cada una de sus curvas, especialmente ese trasero que quedaba completamente a la vista. Intentó disimular el calor que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir y se puso a hacer su ejercicios, realmente los a largo bastante más de lo que era normal pero sabía que la morena también la estaba mirando.

Fue ese momento en el que estaba a punto de cruzar su mirada con la de la morena que oyó la voz de una mujer a sus espalda gritar, se giró rápidamente y vio como un niño había caído desde una de las vayas al lago mientras intentaba darle de comer a los patos, Emma no lo dudo y saltó la vaya rápidamente y comenzaba a nadar hacía el niño que manoteaba mientras ella lo cogía y lo subía a sus hombros para poder sacarlo de allí.

 _Gracias Señorita._ Dijo una señora mayor mientras que cogía al niño y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

 _ **No es nada, ¿Estas bien, chico?**_ Preguntó la rubia revolviendo el pelo del chaval.

 _Muchas gracias señorita. Ha salvado usted a mi nieto._ Respondió la mujer mientras que seguía mirando al niño.

 _ **No se preocupe señora, me alegro de que el niño se encuentre bien.**_ Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa al ver al niño bien. **_Ahora es mejor que se lleve al niño que no vaya a coger frió._**

 _Si gracias..._ Le dijo la mujer alejándose de ella.

Emma decidió irse rápidamente ya que se había empapado y empezaba a coger a frio, al irse pudo ver como la morena estaba en un segundo plano y la observaba fijamente, pero en lugar de molestarle le encantaba.

Al llegar a su casa vio que en su teléfono fijo había más de diez llamadas perdidas y mientras que se mentía en el baño para darse una ducha caliente se puso a escuchar los mensajes.

 _Cariño, tenemos un caso y no consigo localizarte en el móvil. Llámame._ (10,16)

 _Emma, Soy Graham tenemos un casa. ¿Donde demonios tienes el móvil? (10,45)_

Así eran todos los mensajes hasta llegar a los diez mensajes. Rápidamente salió del baño y vio que no tenía el móvil y repasando rápidamente los movimientos del día se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en el banco donde había echo los ejercicios. Por un momento se sintió totalmente perdida ya que en ese teléfono tenía casi todo.

Pensó que lo mejor era intentar llamar su móvil por si alguien contestaba, cual sería su sorpresa cuando una voz tremendamente sexy contestó a su móvil. La conversación fue bastante incómoda pero necesitaba ese maldito móvil para todo a pesar de eso decidió que iría primero a ver a Graham y después a su padre para arreglar todo lo referido al caso.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen encontró a su padre y a su compañero.

 _ **Buenos días. ¿Qué tenemos?**_ Dijo la rubia tranquilamente mirando a sus compañeros.

 _Es un hombre, blanco de unos 45 años y con dos puñaladas en el pecho. No tiene cartera ni nada que nos permita identificarlo. Por la falta de sangre diría que lo mataron en otro sitio y lo desplazaron hasta aquí._ Contestó Graham velozmente. _Por cierto... ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?_

 _ **Es una larga historia, pero de momento lo he perdido. Lo recuperare esta tarde.**_ Contestó sin querer dar demasiadas explicaciones.

 _Esta bien. Volved a la comisaria e investigar a este hombre, las huellas estarán en unas horas._ Respondió el capital Swan mientras que los otros dos asentían.

Ambos se volvieron a la comisaria mientras que el forense continuaba con su trabajo, ellos se dedicaron a analizar todas las declaraciones de los testigos sin llegar a ninguna conclusión hasta que llegaron las huellas del hombre y pudieron ir a comunicárselo a la familia, pero todo resulto ser más sencillo de lo que imaginaban un antiguo socio al que debía dinero se había tomado venganza y lo había matado en un arrebato de nervios dejando huellas en el cuchillo. Así que para las cinco de la tarde el caso estaba más que cerrado y el papeleo finalizado.

Emma se marchó a casa satisfecha, ya que a pesar de ser un caso sencillo volvía a trabajar como detective. No pensó mucho más en eso y se dedicó a ducharse y a decidir que ponerse, realmente estaba sumamente nerviosa de pesar en conocer a la dueña de esa espectacular voz.


	5. Primer encuentro

Regina llegó al parque a eso de las 7 de la tarde y se fue directamente al banco donde había encontrado el móvil unas horas antes. La rubia debería llegar en menos de quince minutos y estaba sumamente nerviosa, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando que ponerse o que hacer o decirle. La morena se sentó en el banco y se puso a contemplar el paisaje, fue al cabo de unos 15 minutos que noto como alguien la observaba desde detrás, se giró lentamente y pudo ver a esa hermosa mujer con un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca que se acercaba hacia ella.

La rubia parecía casi tan nerviosa como ella, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos pero aún así no para de menear los dedos dentro de ellos. Ella se había fijado en esos ojos de la morena los días anteriores. Emma no pensó que había sido ella quien había recogido su móvil y no pudo evitar cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era. Se trataba de la mujer que parecía perseguirla a todos sitios. Fue en ese momento que se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, puesto que encontrarse con una desconocida en un parque para recuperar su móvil no parecía nada sensato pues aún le parecía más insensato si la desconocida era esa morena que se encontraba cada sábado en el parque.

 _ **Hola.**_ Dijo la rubia sumamente avergonzada.

 _Hola._ Contestó la morena levantándose del banco.

 _ **Vale, después de estos...**_ Miro su reloj sonriendo. **_¿30 segundos? De silencio incomodo. Soy Emma Swan, encantada._** Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Regina para saludarla.

 _Regina Mills, encantada también._ Respondió dándole la mano y provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su espina dorsal, y que podría jurar había sentido también la rubia.

 _ **Muchas gracias por rescatar mi móvil, pensé que lo había perdido.**_ Dijo Emma separándose de su agarre para poder seguir hablando ya que esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo no era normal.

 _No hay de que... Qué menos que devolver su móvil a una heroína._ Afirmó recordando el suceso de esa mañana pero centrándose más en recordar el estilizado cuerpo de la rubia mojada, provocando que sus mejillas se enrojeciese pero que para su alegría Emma no pudo ver ya que se había sentado en el mismo banco en el que ella había estado sentada minutos antes.

 _ **No soy nada de eso.**_ Respondió mientras en sus ojos se veía cierto atisbo de tristeza. Recordó que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su madre, pero no pensaba decirle nada. Además por un momento pensó que hablar con una desconocida era una locura, que sólo quería recuperar su móvil.

 _Salvaste a ese niño de morir ahogado, si que lo eres._ Respondió sentándose en el banco pero a una distancia prudencial de la rubia. _¡Toma!_ Le dijo tendiéndole su móvil. _Has recibido varias llamadas a lo largo del día. Se nota que eres una mujer muy reclamada._ Dijo intentando sonar calmada y llenado ese silencio que se instauraba entre ellas más a menudo de lo que a ambas le gustaría. Aunque se trataba de un silencio normal, pues no se conocía de nada y sus nervios jugaban en contra.

 _ **Gracias, es el móvil del trabajo así que suelo recibir muchas llamadas. Respecto a lo de esta mañana, sólo hice lo que debía.**_ Respondió tranquilamente la rubia sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos mientras el sol se ponía.

 _Es una persona modesta, Miss Swan._

 _ **No por favor, tuteame. No es necesario tanta formalidad además me salvó la vida.**_ Afirmó meneando su móvil sutilmente. Emma echó un vistazo rápido a todas las llamadas y ninguna parecía requerir su contestación urgentemente así que lo dejo a un lado y se centró en la conversación con la morena.

 _Ahora es usted... tú la que exageras._ Dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

 _ **Tal vez un poco, pero si supiese lo que llevo en ese móvil lo comprendería.**_ Dijo con completa seriedad la rubia.

 _Es mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo tarde._ Dijo Regina sumamente nerviosa, ya no podía aguantar más y había decidido marcharse, realmente esa mujer le provocaba cosas a las que no podía poner nombre y que prefería que siguiese siendo así.

 _ **Supongo que su marido la espera.**_ Soltó Emma levantándose al mismo tiempo que la morena. **_Le queda muy bien ese vestido, mucho mejor que el chándal._** Continuó al ver que Regina no iba a responder a su afirmación, realmente le parecía que ese vestido estaba echo a medida para ella. Resaltaba sus curvas y sus pechos.

 _Supones demasiado, Emma._ Respondió con una media sonrisa al saber que la rubia también se había fijado en ella los días que se habían visto en el parque. _Estoy en proceso de divorcio._

 _ **Vaya, lo siento. Pero sabía que una mujer como usted no podía estar soltera.**_ Dijo sintiendo cierto alivio al saber que no era una mujer casada pero sabiendo que realmente no tenía nada que hacer con una mujer así.

 _No lo sienta, además deberías de dejar de hablarme de usted._ Respondió andando hacia la salida del parque y notando como la rubia caminaba a su lado. _Me engaño con otra._ Esas palabras se escaparon sin que su mente fuese capaz de retenerlas. No sabía porque le estaba contado algo tan intimo a una desconocida, y realizo lo que ella llamaba un autodiagnostico y se colocó en el lugar de un paciente cualquiera dándose cuenta de que era una locura.

 _ **Creó que es de ser muy estúpido dejarla escapar por cualquier otra, pero supongo que la gente tiende a perder lo que debe conservarse para siempre.**_ Dijo sinceramente sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a coquetear sutilmente con la morena.

 _Supongo que sí._ Soltó algo más seca de lo que le hubiese gustado. Realmente no sabía porque no había corregido a la rubia en su afirmación de que tenía marido, nunca había escondido su sexualidad y siempre había corregido a cualquiera que había afirmado algo similar a lo que había dicho la rubia en cambio esta vez prefirió dejar las cosas así. Le preocupaba el nerviosismo que le producía la rubia y como su cuerpo reaccionaba al estar a su lado, y no estaba preparada para eso. _¿Piensas seguirme hasta mi casa?_ Preguntó parando abruptamente y quedando frente a frente con Emma.

 _ **Si tu quieres.**_ Respondió sonriendo picaramente provocando que la morena pusiese los ojos en blanco, movimiento que le encanto a la rubia. Su actitud cambio al saber que a la morena le había sido infiel, tal vez era su oportunidad para tener algo con ella, le pareció un mujer muy atractiva desde el primer momento que la vio y aunque había estado casada con un hombre, no significaba nada. Emma había estado con varias mujeres que se definían como heterosexuales. **_Es una broma, realmente lo que quería era invitarte a cenar. Creo que después de devolverme el móvil es lo menos que se merece._** Dijo sin pensar mucho su idea, ya que la idea de dejar ir a la morena así no le había parecido una buena idea.

 _No considero que sea adecuado._

 _ **Venga, Regina. Prometo ser una buena compañía.**_

 _¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?_ Preguntó algo molesta por la prepotencia que había demostrado Emma.

 _ **Si no cenas conmigo no podrás comprobar si eso es o no mentira.**_ Dijo Emma sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

 _Otra vez sera, hoy tengo algo que hacer._ Realmente no le había mentido, había quedado con Ariel para su ya más que habitual sesión de sexo aunque por un momento se planteó que con esa rubia no le importaría acostarse esa misma noche, idea que rechazó a los segundos.

 _ **No puedo insistir más.**_ Dijo Emma algo decepcionada por la respuesta de la morena.

Regina se marchó rápidamente del parque ya que iba algo tarde a su cena con la pelirroja, pasó todo el camino pensando en la rubia, realmente le atraía muchísimo físicamente pero su personalidad y forma de ser no le acaba de convencer, esa prepotencia la había hecho echarse atrás respecto a la posibilidad de una cena con la rubia.

Al llegar a su ático se encontró con la pelirroja esperándola en el portal.

 _Perdona, ¿Llevas mucho esperando?_ Dijo Regina acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero abrazo.

 _Realmente acabo de llegar, no me ha dado tiempo ni a llamarte._ Respondió la pelirroja siguiendo a la morena hacía su casa.

 _Me alegro entonces. Tengo la cena en la nevera, la calentaré. Quedate aquí._ Dijo la morena sonriendo a la pelirroja que ya se había quitado su chaqueta y dejado su bolso en el recibidor.

 _Te acompaño y te echo una mano._ Afirmó esta siguiéndola hasta la cocina. _Por cierto, estas guapísima._

 _Muchas gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal._

Ambas cenaron como lo harían unas amigas, charlando de sus días, contándose anécdotas y riendo como siempre, pero ambas sabían que al terminar la cena la amistad quedaría en un segundo plano y esa pasión que las caracterizaba a las dos las llevaría a la cama donde pasaría unas horas fantásticas. Y así fue, Regina se levantó y dejando los platos sobre la mesa agarró a Ariel de las solapas de la camisa y la levantó para que se pusiese a su altura, sus labios chocaron como dos trenes que viajan a su máxima velocidad. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca de la otra y sus manos desnudaban a la otra. Regina había dejado toda la ropa de la pelirroja desperdigada por el pasillo mientras que su vestido estaba casi desabrochado, este cayo al suelo y quedó en ropa interior. Ariel cayó violentamente contra la cama mientras Regina se subía a horcajadas sobre ella. La beso y la acarició hasta que alcanzó una magnifico orgasmo. Las posiciones se invirtieron y fue la pelirroja la que quería proporcionar el mismo placer que ella había recibido pero parecía que por primer vez desde que se había empezado a acostar con Regina esta no parecía receptiva a sus caricias.

 _¿Qué te pasa?_ Dijo Ariel dejando de acariciar a la morena y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 _No lo se, estoy algo agotada. Dejemoslo para otro día._ Respondió Regina sin saber porque su cuerpo no era receptivo a las caricias de Ariel.

 _Esta bien. Date la vuelta._ Hablo la pelirroja ante los ojos asombrada de la morena. _Solo voy a darte un masaje se nota que estas estresada._

Regina se giró sobre si misma y dejo a la pelirroja hacer, realmente le sentó de maravilla y la relajo como no esperaba tanto que se quedó dormida antes de que estar terminara.

El domingo se levantó bastante más tarde de lo normal y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no había dormido allí como era habitual pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella se había ido sin despedirse y luego cayo en cuenta de que había sido porque ella se había quedado dormida durante el masaje. Se levantó y se preparó la comida mientras que limpiaba un poco su casa.

Al terminar de comer vio una llamada perdida de su hermana en su teléfono.

Zelena. ¿Cómo estas?

 _Hola, bien. Necesito pedirte un favor._

Dime que necesitas. 

_¿Te puedes quedar con Ronald el fin de semana que viene?_

Si, claro. ¿Pero pasa algo? ¿Te ocurre algo?

 _No, tranquila. Me tengo que marchar a una reunión de trabajo que llevo retrasando meses pero ya ha sido imposible hacerlo más._

Tranquila, hermana. Yo estoy encantada de quedarme con el niño.

 _Muchas gracias. Te lo llevaré el viernes por la tarde. Simplemente quería avisarte con tiempo por si tenías algo que hacer buscar una niñera._

No vas a dejar a mi sobrino con una niñera estando yo aquí.

 _Gracias de nuevo. Adiós._

 _Adiós_.


	6. Volviendo a la vida

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer. La verdad es que la historia ira dando giros inesperados y la relación de Emma y Regina se irá desarrollando progresivamente, tenes un poco de paciencia. Y ya se que los capítulos son algo más cortos pero no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo, y prefiero actualizar más seguido aunque sean algo más cortos.

Espero que os guste. Disfrutad!

* * *

Emma pasó el resto del fin de semana en casa, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, aunque había vuelto al trabajo de campo debía seguir con el papeleo correspondiente hasta que se acabara su sanción. El lunes por la mañana se levantó al escuchar su móvil sonar como loco en la cocina, y eso sólo pasaba cuando había un caso y aunque lo había echado de menos no soportaba despertarse con ese estruendo.

 **¡Swan!** Respondió aun somnolienta.

 _Tenemos un caso, paso en días minutos a recogerte._ Dijo Killian desde el otro lado de la línea.

 **Esta bien. Ahora nos vemos.**

 _Perfecto._

Emma se visitó rápidamente y dejo su casa lo más recogida que pudo hasta que escucho el claxon de su compañero en la puerta.

 _Buenos días, rubia._ Dijeron Graham y Killian a la vez mientras ella entraba en la parte de atrás del coche.

 _ **Vaya, a coro. Buenos días.**_ Respondió riendo ante la situación.

 _¿Es eso una broma?_ Preguntó Graham llevándose sus manos a la boca de modo cómico.

 _ **Claro que si, Graham. Dijo**_ dándole la razón a su amigo sin más preámbulos. **_¿Dónde vamos?_**

 _Estamos llegando, nos han avisado que había un cadáver en un contenedor de basura._ Respondió Killian pendiente al abundante tráfico de la carretera.

Los tres llegaron a la escena del crimen 10 minutos después, mientras que Emma simplemente se había dedicado a observar el tráfico y a escuchar de fondo la conversación que tenía ambos.

 _ **Buenos días.**_ Dijo Emma llegando a la escena del crimen.

 _Hola. Buenos días._ Respondieron varios agentes que tenían acordonada la zona.

 _ **¿Qué tenemos?**_ Preguntó acercándose al cadáver y arrodillándose justo delante para verlo mejor.

 _Es un hombre blanco de unos 30 años, alto y fornido. Tiene abrasiones en cuello y manos por lo que parece que fue atado y asfixiado, llevará muerto unas cuatro horas._ Respondió el forense mientras ella y Killian observaban la escena.

 _ **Necesito la identificación cuanto antes. Graham, pregunta a los vecinos si han visto algo y revisa los horarios de recogida de basura para ver si encontramos algo. Killian y yo hablaremos con quien encontró el cuerpo.**_ Dijo firmemente haciendo lo que mejor sabia, delegar y trabajar.

 _Claro. Nos vemos en comisaria._ Afirmó Graham rápidamente.

Emma y Killian pasaron toda la mañana interrogando al hombre que había encontrado el cadáver y siguiendo una pista sin éxito. Tras almorzar volvieron a la comisaria donde deberían estar los resultados de la autopsia y la identificación.

 _ **¿Qué tenemos?**_ Preguntó justo al entrar por la puerta encontrándose a Graham enfrascado en sus documentos.

 _Su nombre es Will Scarlet, 32 años, casado y sin hijos. Era el ayudante del fiscal Whale, al que supongo que conocerás._ Dijo con un malestar bastante grande.

 _ **No me jodas. Ese tipo es insoportable, nunca lo he tragado.** Respondió_ Emma mirando la pizarra con toda la información de la que disponían. _**Avisa a la mujer y que venga tenemos que hablar con ella.**_

 _Ya lo he hecho, tiene que estar de camino._

Emma se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala, necesitaba un café y la causa de la muerte así que tras pasar por la cafetería se marchó a la morgue donde se encontró con el eficiente doctor terminando de guardar el cadáver. El hombre le tendió el informe en el que había declarado que había muerto de asfixia aunque había sido torturado antes de su muerte y tenía una extraña marca detrás de la oreja, esta debería ser investigada más a fondo.

La rubia llegó a la sala de descanso donde se encontró con una hermosa mujer pelirroja sentada y llorando a lágrima viva. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le tendió un pañuelo tras eso se sentó justo en frente.

 _ **Señora Scarlet, siento mucho su perdida. Pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas para poder esclarecer los echos.**_ Dijo suavemente la rubia que desde hacía unos meses sabía lo que era estar en la posición de esa mujer.

 _Esta bien, ¿qué necesita saber?_ Preguntó enjuagándose una lágrima que caía por la mejilla.

 _ **¿Tenía su marido problemas con alguien?**_

 _Nada fuera de lo común. Era ayudante del fiscal por lo que recibía amenazas constantemente pero nada alarmante o al menos nada que yo supiese._ Respondió volviendo a llorar.

 _ **Esta bien, relájese y tómese su tiempo.**_ Dijo Emma posando su mano en la rodilla de la joven para ayudarla a seguir, cuando vio que se calmaba un poco continuo. **_Necesitaré que me mande todas las amenazas que ha recibido. ¿Ha estado raro en los últimos días? ¿Algún cambio de actitud o de hábitos?_**

 _Nada llamativo, pasaba muchas horas en el trabajo y desde hace un mes sale unas horas más temprano para ir a trabajar además ha estado viendo a una psicóloga para poder controlar sus nervios._

 _ **Muy bien, señora Scarlet. Revisaremos sus cuentas por si ha habido algún movimiento extraño, además me gustaría que nos diese acceso a su ordenador personal o a cualquier medio que nos facilite ver si ha recibido amenazas o algo significativo.**_

 _Esta bien. Sólo quiero que atrape a quien allá echo esto._ Dijo la mujer levantándose de su sitio y siguiendo a la rubia hasta el ascensor.

Emma acompañó a la señora Scarlett a su casa junto con Graham para poder recoger su ordenador y de paso revisar si en la casa hay alguna pista de quien podía haber matado a su marido. Los dos la acompañaron hasta la puerta cuando vieron que esta estaba abierta.

 _ **Quédese detrás de nosotros.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos a la atemorizada mujer.

 _Entró yo primero._ Afirmó Graham sacando su arma y empujando lentamente la puerta.

Vacío. Emma había recorrido la cocina, el comedor y un pequeño baño que había en la parte baja, todo estaba revuelto y parecía que había destrozado todo a su paso.

 _Vacío._ Respondió Graham desde la parte de arriba tras revisar los dormitorios, el despajo y el resto de baños.

Toda la casa estaba echa añicos, había destrozado todo lo que había tocado. Los cajones estaba sacados y las cosas de su interior tiradas por el suelo, los sofás había sido levantados y cortados, las camas totalmente desechas. Todo era un absoluto caos, lo que a Emma solo le hizo que pensar que esto era algo más que un caso de asesinato.

 _Swan, se han llevado el ordenador y han destrozado todo lo demás. Creó que buscaban algo muy concreto ya que lo han destrozado todo._ Dijo Graham bajando de la segunda planta.

 _ **La verdad es que han dejado poco por revolver. Llama a los técnicos y que lo analicen todo aunque dudo que encontremos algo.**_ Emma se giró y vio a la mujer llorando con las manos sobre la cabeza.

 _ **Señora Scarlett salgamos de aquí.**_ Dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y acompañándola a la calle. **_¿Tiene donde dormir esta noche?_**

 _Si, no se.. llamaré a unos amigos y veré que puedo hacer._ Dijo sin dejar de llorar ni por un segundo.

 _ **Le pondremos protección, tendrá dos policías cuidando de usted todo el tiempo.**_ Emma intentó calmarla un poco y la mujer se marchó dejándola con una agente.

Emma y Graham volvieron a la comisaria donde se encontraron con Killian y el forense que había terminado todos los análisis.

 _Murió por lo que es obvio, lo apuñalaron aunque antes de eso sufrió una gran tortura. Por lo que he podido comprobar se ha estado medicando para los nervios y la ansiedad ya que hemos encontrado restos de esos medicamentos en su cuerpo. A parte de eso no hay nada más._ Dijo el forense rápidamente antes de marcharse y dejarle todos los documentos a Emma.

 _ **Graham, encargate de buscar a su médico y que a ver que nos dice. Killian y yo vamos a ver a su jefe, a fin de cuentas que mejor que tocar un poco la moral al fiscal.**_ Rió Emma ante la idea de ir a molestar a el fiscal que tanto odiaba.

 _Emma... Ten cuidado. Sabes que le gustas y como no le haces caso se mosquea pero no juegues con eso._ Respondió Graham honestamente y sabiendo que a su amiga cada vez estaba mejor, ya que hace unos meses no habría bromeado con algo así.

 _ **Quizás le haga una visita a su esposa, puede que me interese más que él.**_ Dijo esta soltando una fuerte carcajada y marchándose con Killian al lado riendo pero sin replicar nada a lo que su compañera comentaba. Realmente se la veía de muy buen humor y no quería estropearlo.

Emma odiaba a ese fiscal pues se pasó años detrás de ella además de ser un machista y un retrogrado, había sido como un grano en el culo durante todos sus años como policía y aunque últimamente tenían menos trato también se las había visto con él. Una hora después Emma estaba en la puerta de su oficina.

 _ **Hola. Vengo a ver al fiscal Whale.**_ Dijo Emma muy seriamente.

 _¿Tiene cita con él... detective?_ Dijo la secretaria al ver la placa de Emma.

 _ **No la necesito. Es urgente.**_

 _El señor Whale esta en una reunión no puede atenderla._ Respondió esta mirando la agenda del susodicho.

 _ **Esperaré a que terminé esa importante reunión aunque he de decir que esperaba más cooperación del fiscal de Boston ante el asesinato de su ayudante.**_ Dijo Emma irónicamente sabiendo que la secretaria sabía muy bien a que venían y sin embargo estaba alargando su reunión.

En ese momento el fiscal salio de su despacho acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad, bastante más bajo que él con el pelo largo y descuidado, realmente a Emma le llamó la atención que el fiscal tuviese ese tipo de visitas. No sabía porque pero la cara de ese hombre le era familiar, y sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

 _Emma Swan. Que placer volver a verte._ Dijo Whale irónicamente provocando una sonrisa en Emma.

 _ **El placer es todo mio. ¿Podemos pasar?**_ Preguntó esta pero entrando directamente al despacho sin dejar que contestase.

 _Claro, adelante._

 _ **¿Qué puedes contarnos de Will Scarlett?**_ Dijo Emma sin dar rodeos mientras observaba como su compañero paseaba por el despacho observando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

 _Era mi ayudante desde hacía unos cuantos años. Era un buen empleado y tenía un gran futuro por delante. Realmente es una lastima lo que le ha sucedido, ya he contactado con su viuda para que no se preocupe por nada._ Respondió seriamente observando a Killian pasear algo nervioso.

 _ **¿Quién pudo hacer esto? ¿Tenía enemigos? ¿Lo habían amenazado?**_

 _Recibimos amenazas a diario pero el personal de seguridad se encarga de filtrarlas y no ha habido nada destacable en los últimos meses. Aunque si es cierto que Will había estado algo inquieto y nervioso, lo achaqué a que tendría problemas con su mujer o algo así. Tal vez si le hubiese dado importancia no estaría muerto._ Dijo este con una cara de preocupación que Emma sabía que era falsa, ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse.

Killian y Emma se marcharon de la oficina tal y como había venido pero sabiendo que ese tipo escondía algo, algo muy gordo. Justo al entrar en el aparcamiento Emma recibió una llamada de Graham.

 _Emma, tengo el nombre de la psicóloga._

 **Perfecto, dámelo. Iremos Killian y yo a hablar con ella.**

 _Según me ha contado su mujer tenía cita con ella esta mañana._

 **Esta bien. Dame toda la información y pasaremos a verla.**

 _Regina, Regina Mills. Es una de las mejores de la ciudad según tengo entendido._


	7. Sorpresa

Perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, he tenido el tiempo justo para subirlo. Gracias por los comentarios.

Disfrutad!

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Regina se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, lo que había pasado con Ariel no había dejado de perseguirla en todo el fin de semana. Se vistió con uno de sus elegantes y esquistos vestidos y se fue a su clínica dando un paso para hacer tiempo, tomo su habitual café y llego antes siquiera de que lo hiciera su secretaria. Se instalo en su escritorio y decidió revisar todos los expedientes que tenía para ese día, la verdad es que los lunes tenía una agenda bastante cargada. Una hora después mientras se encontraba ensimismada con los documentos tocaron a su puerta.

 _¡Buenos días!_ Dijo alegremente y con su voz cantarina Aurora.

 _Buenos días._ Respondió Regina algo más seria de lo habitual.

 _Ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre, ¿Ha pasado algo?_ Preguntó la secretaria algo preocupada por la mala cara que su jefa tenía esa mañana.

 _Simplemente tengo algo de trabajo retraso y quería ponerlo al día._ Respondió Regina sin darle demasiados detalles.

 _Esta bien. Estoy fuera si necesita algo._

 _Gracias._ Dijo la morena viendo a Aurora marchándose de su oficina.

La mañana pasó realmente lenta los pacientes fueron pasando uno a uno y Regina hizo su trabajo profesionalmente como era costumbre en ella, la sorpresa fue cuando unos de sus pacientes habituales durante los últimos tres meses había dejado pasar su cita y sin avisarla. Fue entonces cuando salió de su despacho y buscó a su secretaria.

 _Aurora, ¿No ha venido el señor Scarlet?_ Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

 _No. La verdad es que a mi también me ha sorprendido y he llamado a su número de contacto y su secretaria me ha dicho que no ha ido a trabajar._ Afirmó la chica.

 _Esta bien, voy a aprovechar para salir a tomar un café. Si viniese sólo avísame._ Dijo Regina señalando su móvil y se marchó del edificio.

Aprovechó la hora que iba a tener libre para tomarse unos de los maravillosos cafés que servian en una cafetería cerca de su oficina. Pasó un gran rato sentada observando el barullo que había a su alrededor cuando decidió llamar a Ruby para charlar un rato.

 _Morena, que bueno escucharte._ Dijo Ruby con voz pesarosa y bastante ronca.

¿En serio, Ruby? ¿Cómo puedes tener resaca un lunes? Preguntó Regina bastante sorprendida con su amiga.

 _Ayer me invitaron a una fiesta y no pude decir que no... pero supongo que no me llamas para que hablemos de mi fantástica noche._ Respondió con el tono irónico que tanto la caracterizaba.

Te llamaba para pasar el tiempo. Un paciente no ha venido y no tengo demasiado que hacer. Soltó rápidamente y escuchando un pequeño quejido.

 _¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una mera distracción?_ Ruby intentó fingir que realmente le importaba pero se le escapó una escandalosa carcajada.

Muy graciosa, bueno... ¿Quién fue la afortunada o el afortunado que paso la noche con la gran Ruby?

 _Eso es confidencial. Además nunca te ha interesado demasiado con quien me acuesto._

Eso es cierto, pero hoy sí.

 _Venga, Regina. A mi no me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa?_ Dijo Ruby algo cansada de las vueltas que daba la morena.

Odio que me conozcas tan bien... hizo una larga pausa esperando que Ruby dijese algo pero no lo hizo sólo esperó a que ella hablase. Esta bien, el sábado estuve con Ariel y no se que me pasó pero no... no pude... No sabía como expresar lo que le había pasado ya que era la primera vez que le sucedía, que su cabeza estaba demasiado lejos de la mujer que tenía en su cama y eso no le permitía disfrutar de lo que podía haber sido una noche increíble.

 _¿No pudiste tirártela?_ Dijo Ruby de sopetón y con sus características formas de expresarse.

¡Ruby! Grito la psicóloga provocando que algunas personas se girasen a mirarla.

 _Vale, perdón. ¿Pero es eso?_

Si. Es eso... es decir, no se que me pasaba pero no estaba con ella, mi mente estaba lejos y no conseguía sentir nada. Respondió bajando el tono de voz para que nadie de su alrededor escuchase lo que decía.

 _Tranquila, a todas nos ha pasado alguna vez... bueno a mi no pero supongo que es normal._ Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. _¿Hay alguien más en tu cabeza?_

Claro que no. Contestó abruptamente aunque esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos le habían a la mente justo al decir esas palabras. No sabía lo que eso podía significar pero tampoco quería saberlo, esa mujer era una impertinente y una maleducada no la quería cerca de ella.

 _Bueno, Regina te estas divorciando y eso puede ocasionar algunas dudas así que no le des importancia. ¿Quieres que quedemos y hablemos más tranquilamente?_

Yo te aviso, que tengo una semana muy ajetreada. Te dejo, que tengo que volver a trabajar. Ambas se despidieron rápidamente y la psicóloga se marchó de nuevo a su despacho donde pasó el resto de la mañana trabajando.

Después de comer volvió al trabajo, el día se le estaba haciendo sumamente largo y tedioso pero sabía que sus obligaciones era demasiado importantes para dejarlas pasar así como así. Fue a eso de las 8 de la tarde que ya se marchaba a casa cuando Aurora la llamó.

 _Regina, hay dos detectives que quieren hablar con usted. ¿Los hago pasar?_ Dijo Aurora algo nerviosa ante la situación.

 _Si, diles que pasen. Y tú puedes irte a casa, ya es bastante tarde. Hasta mañana._ Se despidió la morena mientras se ponía de pie para recibir a los dos detectives.

Regina se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que entrasen los detectives, primero entro Killian presentándose amablemente mientras que la rubia se quedó en un segundo plano, le sorprendió bastante ver el nombre de la mujer que había encontrado su móvil relacionado con el caso que estaba llevando. Pero le pareció una buena manera de acercarse a la morena. Por su parte Regina se había sorprendido y se había quedado sin palabras pero no lo iba a demostrar, ya que la rubia mostró esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le molestaba.

 _ **Buenas tardes, Señora Mills. Soy la detective Emma Swan.**_ Dijo alzando su mano para saludarla.

 _Buenas tardes. Adelante._ Respondió la psicóloga mientras se retiraba de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Killian ya estaba sentado donde la morena le había señalado y la rubia se sentó a su lado mirando todo el despacho buscando algo que no sabía que era.

 _¿Qué necesitan, detectives? _ Preguntó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en su lado de la mesa.

 _¿Es usted la psicóloga de Will Scarlet?_ Dijo Killian mientras que Emma seguía observando todo a su alrededor de manera curiosa. Ese despacho era totalmente frío y exquisito, todo en colores blanco y negro, con algunos detalles en rojo. Parecía concordar bastante con la personalidad que Emma había supuesto tenía la morena.

 _Es mi paciente desde hace unos meses. ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó entre nerviosa y alterada por la situación.

 _ **Ha aparecido muerto esta mañana.**_ Dijo suavemente mientras que veía como Regina empalidecía y comenzaba a mirar a todos lados.

 _¡Por Dios! Eso no es posible, ¿Están seguro que es él? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Habló rápidamente ya que las dudas y los nervios podían con ella.

 _ **No sabemos gran cosa, lo hemos encontrado apuñalado en un parque a unas manzanas de aquí y su mujer nos ha dicho que venía semanalmente a consulta con usted así que si puede decirnos cualquier cosa no sera de gran ayuda.**_ Respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

 _Empezó a venir a consulta hace unos..._ Regina tenía el expediente abierto en el ordenador ya que no recordaba todo lo que habían hablado. _Tres meses, sufría un gran estres en el trabajo y la relación con su mujer no iba bien, ella quería tener un hijo y él no podía así que estaba habiendo bastantes disputas._

 _Eso no nos lo dijo la señora Scarlet._ Dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia que anotaba algunas cosas en su pequeña libreta y que asentía ante la afirmación de su compañero.

 _ **¿Hay algo que nos pueda decir? ¿Algún cambio de actitud? ¿Algún altercado con alguien? ¿Algún enemigo que usted supiese?**_

 _La verdad es que note que hace un par de meses su actitud cambio y su estres aumento significativamente, lo achaqué al trabajo y no llegamos a profundizar demasiado en el tema, era un paciente realmente complejo de tratar ya que era muy fácil que se cerrase en banda y pasase una hora casi en silencio._ Respondió la morena que seguía observando su ordenador y leyendo sus anotaciones.

 _ **¿Podría darnos una copia de sus informes?**_ Preguntó la detective mirando a sus ojos.

 _Lo siento detective, me gustaría ayudar pero sin una orden o la autorización de su mujer no puedo entregar este tipo de documentos, ya sabe el secreto médico-paciente._ Respondió siendo muy sobria y sin dejarse intimidar por los ojos clavados en ella.

 _ **Esta bien, hablaremos con su mujer o pediremos una orden. Aquí le dejo mi tarjeta cualquier cosa que recuerde avíseme.**_ Dijo la rubia levantándose e invitando a su compañero a salir delante de ella.

Killian salió del despacho primero observando que la guapa secretaria ya se había marchado y vio como su compañera se quedaba retrasada lo que imaginó que era la señal de que debía dejarlas a solas, había notado cierta tensión entre ambas y Emma habría de responder a una gran cantidad de preguntas cuando saliese de ese despacho.

 _ **¿Así que psicóloga? Nunca lo habría imaginado.**_ Sonrió sutilmente Emma mientras que Regina simplemente asentía, no iba a permitir que esa mujer la sacase de sus casillas. **_Vamos Regina, ya se ha acabo el formalismo. Además creó que aún le debo una cena._**

 _Usted no me debe nada, además creó que su compañero la espera fuera. Será mejor que se marche ya, cuando tenga la orden sólo tiene que avisarme y le daré los informes._ Respondió Regina seriamente provocando que Emma se enfadara un poco por la indiferencia.

 _ **Espero que entonces estés más receptiva de lo que lo estas hoy.**_ Tras una breve pausa esperando alguna respuesta de la psicóloga decidió continuar. **_¿En serio no me vas a aceptar ni una copa?_**

 _Muy en serio. Ahora si me disculpa quiero irme a casa._

 _ **Siento oír esa respuesta.**_ Respondió Emma con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y mirando descaradamente al escote de Regina.

 _¿Esta intentando coquetear conmigo?_ Soltó la psicóloga repentinamente sin ni siquiera procesar sus palabras.

 _ **¿Qué sucedería si le digo que sí?**_ Emma estaba tanteando el terreno, no pensaba que la psicóloga pudiese interesarse por ella, ni por ella ni por ninguna mujer claro estaba, pero había algo que le decía que si podía existir una mínima posibilidad y decidió explotarla. Su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que era una mujer casada y que su marido o futuro exmarido, es decir una mujer totalmente heterosexual que lo último que buscaría sería un escarceo amoroso con una mujer.

 _Mire, miss Swan. Que le quede muy claro. Usted sería la última mujer en este planeta con la que yo tendría algo._ Objeto drásticamente provocando una gran carcajada en la rubia, este echo dejo desconcertada a la morena que no sabía que había dicho para que la detective lo viese como algo gracioso.

 _ **¿Eso significa que sí existen otras mujeres con las que tendría "algo"?**_ Dijo Emma poniendo las comillas en el aire. No pudo evitar reír pues la morena acaba de confesarle que si se podía sentir atraída por una mujer, y esto aunque resulto motivador también le hizo pensarlo todo muy bien.

 _Si que existen sí. Y muchas más de lo que usted piensa._ Regina sonrió victoriosa al ver como Emma se quedaba con la boca casi abierta ante tales declaraciones. La morena se marchó del despacho para evitar seguir con su conversación.

Se contorneo hasta salir del despacho mientras que la rubia se quedaba algo retrasada, Killian se encontraba en la recepción mirando atentamente al móvil con una gran sonrisa. Los tres salieron al mismo tiempo de la oficina pero Regina decidió retrasar un poco más para no tener que compartir ascensor con los detectives.


	8. La apuesta

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Toca jugar un poco con esta pareja, realmente no se donde me llevará pero me parecío divertido. Gracias por los comentarios.

Disfrutad.

* * *

 _¿Qué tanto hablabas con la psicóloga?_ Preguntó Killian curioso ante el rato que ambas habían estado solas.

 _ **Nada importante. ¿Tú de que te reías tanto mirar el móvil?**_ Preguntó Emma intentando alejar el tema.

 _Nada importante._ Respondió con la misma indiferencia que ella había usado antes.

 _ **Vale, lo siento. Te cuento esta noche con una cerveza.**_ Sentenció la rubia entrando en el ascensor.

 _Esta bien._

Los dos salieron del ascensor y se marcharon de vuelta a la comisaria donde Graham había seguido investigando sin mucho éxito. La mujer de Scarlet tenía una buena cuartada y a pesar de los problemas que su matrimonio tenía no existían motivos para matarlo, por lo que de momento esa teoría quedó descartada por lo que volvían a estar como antes.

A eso de las 10 de la noche decidieron dejar todo para el día siguiente y se fueron a cenar y a tomarse unas copas, en este caso Graham se ausento ya que había quedado para cenar con su chico.

 _Bueno, Emma. Cuéntame que te sucede con esa psicóloga._ Preguntó Killian sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

 _ **¿Recuerda que hace unos días perdí mi móvil?**_ Dijo Emma esperando la afirmación de su compañero. **_Bueno pues ella lo encontró y me lo devolvió. Así que ya nos conocíamos de antes por eso has visto esa "escena"._** Emma dejo las comillas en el aire y se puso a beber su cerveza de nuevo.

 _Eso es muy interesante pero tiene que haber algo más, la psicóloga te miraba demasiado raro para que sólo fuese eso. ¿Qué le hiciste?._

 _ **Vale, digamos que coquetee ligeramente con ella.**_ Respondió sonriendo ante la cara de satisfacción de su amigo.

 _Pero eso es genial, significa que la Emma de siempre esta de vuelta. Aunque creó que no tienes nada que hacer con esa mujer._ Afirmó Killian contento de que Emma volviese a ser lo que era, el terror de todas las mujeres del país.

 _ **Eres un estúpido.**_ Dijo riendo y dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo a su amigo. **_No te creas, hoy en su oficina me dio a entender que si le interesaban las mujeres aunque yo no._** Emma siguió bebiendo y esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

 _¿Acaso ese es un problema para Emma Swan?_

 _ **Claro que no. Pero digamos que es un juego demasiado peligroso.**_

 _Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso. Pues nada un fracaso que debes de apuntar a tu lista._ Dijo intentando molestar a la rubia que parecía algo perdida en ese momento.

 _ **De eso nada, esa lista esta vacía y lo seguirá estando.**_

 _¿Qué planeas?_ Preguntó Killian intrigado por la mirada que había echado Emma.

 _ **Antes de dos meses yo consigo acostarme con esa mujer.**_ Respondió rápidamente y sin pesarlo mucho lo que provoco que se arrepintiese unos segundos después pero ya no podía echarse atrás con eso.

 _¿Qué apostamos?_ Killian sabía que Emma no lo conseguiría, la psicóloga parecía una mujer demasiado distinta a Emma y no se acostaría con la primera que se pusiese a tiro.

 _ **El que pierda hará el papeleo del otro durante seis meses.**_ Dijo sonriendo ante la idea de no tener que preocuparse del papeleo durante tanto tiempo.

 _Trato hecho._ Ambos juntaron sus manos y escribieron las condiciones en una servilleta que serviría de contrato improvisado.

 _ **Por cierto... no creas que me he olvidado, ¿Quién te provocaba semejante sonrisa antes?**_ Emma picó sutilmente a su amigo para que le contase todo.

 _Era Bella, vendrá a la ciudad el fin de semana y me ha dicho de tomarnos unas copas y charlar._ Respondió este sin poder evitar una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios.

 _ **Amigo mío, creó que esa mujer te trae loco.**_ Afirmó mientras se terminaba los nachos.

Los dos pasaron un rato más hablando hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir al día siguiente tenían que volver al caso y debían estar en plena forma.

A la mañana siguiente Emma fue la primera en llegar pues necesitaba revisar todos los informes que el día anterior había dejado pendientes, en ellos no vio nada claro por lo que decidió pedir una orden judicial para poder recibir los documentos de la psicóloga. Graham llegó poco después acompañado por Killian y los dos decidieron salir a hablar con varios testigos.

A eso de las 12 de la mañana a Emma le llegaron los registros bancarios y el listado de teléfono de Scarlet en las cuentas parecía no haber nada sospecho, sus ingresos era los habituales con algún plus por su trabajo, en cambio en su listado de teléfono si aparecía que desde hacía un par de meses llamaba a un número regularmente, esto hizo que la rubia comenzase a sospechar que eso podía estar detrás de todo así que decidió llamar a ese número pero sin éxito ya que había sido eliminado. Emma le pidió a los técnicos que intentasen averiguar todo lo que pudiesen sobre el móvil.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, los tres se lo pasaron revisando caso antiguos de Scarlet y todas las cartas y e-mails recibidos con amenazas.

El miércoles por la mañana Emma llegó temprano como siempre y se puso a trabajar y a seguir revisando todos los informes que el día anterior no les había dado tiempo, pero a eso de las 9 y media de la mañana su móvil sonó con un número desconocido.

 **Detective Swan. ¿Quién es?**

 _Soy Regina Mills. Necesito que venga a mi clínica cuanto antes. _ Dijo bastante alterada.

 **¿Qué le sucede?** Preguntó Emma igual de nerviosa al notar la voz de la morena.

 _Alguien ha entrado en la oficina y la ha destrozado por completo._ Afirmó con la voz entrecortada por los nervios que le supuso ver todo tirado por el suelo y removido.

 **Esta bien, pero salga de allí. Espéreme en la puerta, no creo que vuelvan pero por si acaso manténgase donde la gente pueda verla.** Dijo la rubia mientras corría en dirección a su coche y se subía sin colgar el móvil para evitar cualquier altercado.

 _Estoy en la calle con mi secretaria y el portero. Esta todo revuelto y se han llevado mi ordenador._

 **Vale, no se preocupe estoy a unos minutos de llegar allí.** Dijo Emma colgando el teléfono para poder concentrarse en el tráfico.

Unos minutos después Emma aparco enfrente de la oficina de Regina y se bajo rápidamente del coche viendo como Regina, Aurora y el portero estaban en el portal.

 ** _Buenos días. ¿Cómo están?_** Preguntó la rubia acercándose a ellos.

 _Bien, algo nerviosa por el desastre que hay ahí dentro._

 _ **Esta bien. Esperen aquí que yo voy a subir a revisar todo y después os aviso para que me acompañéis.**_ Las dos asintieron y Emma subió en el ascensor hasta la planta de la oficina, sacó su arma e hizo una revisión del local por si había aun alguien dentro aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Regina y Aurora estaban abajo hasta que decidieron que no podían esperar más y subieron también, encontraron a la rubia con la pistola desenfundada revisándolo todo. Ambas esperaron en la puerta hasta que Emma salió.

 _ **Esta vacío. Me gustaría que hiciesen una valoración sin tocar nada de todo lo que falte, luego vendrá la científica para intentar sacar huellas.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose a ellas mientras enfundaba su pistola.

 _Si claro._ Afirmó Regina mientras entraba intentando no pisar todos los papeles que había por el suelo. _Falta el disco duro de mi ordenador aunque tengo una copia en mi casa por seguridad._ Dijo mientras seguía mirando todo a su alrededor mientras que Emma iba apuntando todo lo que decía. _T ambién parece que faltan algunos de los expedientes de mis pacientes pero no se decirles cual ahora mismo._

 _ **Perfecto, la científica vendrá en unos minutos y lo revisara todo. Después de eso podrá tocarlo todo y decirme más concretamente que falta.**_ Emma se fue a hablar con Aurora mientras Regina seguía observando todo ese desastre y veía como una gran rabia y frustración la rodeaba.

La científica hizo su trabajo pero no encontraron ningún resto que les fuese de utilidad, lo que a Emma no sorprendió pero si enfureció porque parecían estar en un callejón sin salida. Killian había llegado junto con la científica y ambos conversaban mientras que Regina hablaba con uno de los técnicos.

 _Esto es un circulo del que no conseguimos salir. Pero no entiendo porque estamos nosotros aquí, es decir, es un robo. No creo que nos incumba a nosotros._ Dijo Killian mirando seriamente a Emma.

 _ **Regina me llamó a mi, pero sabes...**_ Emma bajo el tono de voz y alejó a su compañero un poco del bullicio. **_Creó que si tiene que ver, ¿no te parece sospechoso que ayer pida una orden para reclamar unos informe y hoy roben aquí?_** Dijo la rubia bajito para que nadie más pudiese oírla.

 _Quizás tengas razón. No lo había pensado, pero... ¿crees que hay algún topo en la fiscalía?_ Preguntó manteniendo el bajo tono de voz.

 _ **No lo se, pero nunca me ha caído bien Whale, pero no se si será para tanto. Pero lo investigaremos.**_ Emma se alejo un poco de Killian ya que el resto de técnicos se acercaban a ellos para dar las últimas indicaciones.

Killian se marchó con el resto de los investigadores pero Emma decidió quedarse para terminar de supervisar lo que se habían llevado. Regina pasó más de dos horas revisando todos los documentos y se dio cuenta que faltaba seis expedientes.

 _Me faltan seis expedientes._ Dijo la morena mientras Emma se levantaba del sofá donde se encontraba tomando un café.

 _ **¿Entre ellos falta el de Will Scarlet?**_ Preguntó Emma queríendo asegurarse de que realmente podía tener alguna relación.

 _Si, es uno de los que falta. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?._ La morena se imaginó que la pregunta era bastante lógica, tal vez la entrada a robar en su despacho estaba muy relacionada con la muerte de su paciente.

 _ **No puedo hablar del caso, pero es una línea de investigación. ¿Podría cancelar todas sus citas? La acompaño a su casa y me da el disco duro que tiene allí. Tengo la orden si le sirve de algo.**_ Dijo Emma al ver la cara de desaprobación que la morena iba poniendo con sus palabras.

 _Mis citas están ya anuladas, con todo este desastre no podría pasar consulta._ Dijo Regina cabreada con toda la situación. _Si lo que quiere son mis informes yo se los llevaré a la comisaria en cuanto termine aquí._

 _ **¿Le da miedo que conozca donde vive?**_ Preguntó Emma intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto.

 _¿Cree que es un buen momento?_ Dijo Regina aún más enfadada y haciendo que Emma retrocediese un par de metros al acercarse a ella. _Es usted una niñata, sin responsabilidades y sin seriedad._ Escupió la morena mirando de arriba a abajo a la rubia.

 _ **Vale, esta bien. Lo siento. Sólo quería quitarle un poco de presión al asunto.**_ Emma reculó un poco y se retiró cabizbaja provocando algo de culpabilidad en la psiquiatra.

 _Tal vez me he pasado un poco. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Me voy a casa a descansar un poco._ Dijo Regina recogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 _ **¿Eso era una disculpa?**_ Soltó Emma con esa sonrisa irónica tan característica y que había desaparecido hacia tiempo.

 _Eres totalmente insoportable. Ahora si me disculpa me marcho_. Regina salió primero y espero a que la rubia se marchase para cerrar la puerta.


	9. Descubrimientos

Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más, espero que os guste.

Disfrutad

* * *

Regina llegó a su casa agotada después de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando arreglar todos los problemas que había producido el robo. La detective conseguía provocarle cosas que pensaba que no volvería a sentir, no tan pronto al menos, pero no dejaba de pensar que era una persona que no le trasmitía confianza suficiente para tener algo más allá de una relación profesional, no quería involucrarse con una persona que se le lanzaba y que le coqueteaba de esa manera. Su corazón había salido muy dolido de su matrimonio y no pensaba dejarlo en manos de alguien así aunque le provocase cosas que no podía evitar. Había decidido evitarla todo lo posible, y que sólo la volvería a ver si fuese estrictamente necesario. Decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos dándose un largo baño y tirándose en la cama a descansar y a dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que parecían rodearla durante los últimos meses. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos su móvil sonó.

Regina Mills. ¿Quién es? Contestó por inercia.

 _Morena, ¿Cómo estas? Acabo de leer en las noticias que han desvalijado tu consulta._ Dijo Ruby bastante alterada.

¿Cómo? ¿En serio las noticias ya saben eso? Como odio toda la parafernalia mediática. Respondió la morena asqueada. Ser la hija de Henry Mills aún le pasaba factura, ser uno de los mejores médicos del país parecía trasladarse a sus hijas.

 _Lo he leído en Twitter hace dos minutos, ¿Estas bien? Me he preocupado mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo._ Preguntó Ruby realmente preocupada por su amiga.

¡Malditas redes sociales! Si estoy bien, tranquila. Gracias por llamar pero estoy cansada quiero cenar e irme a dormir. Afirmó Regina muy agotada.

 _En 20 minutos estoy en tu casa con mucha comida y un buen vino._ Ruby corto antes de que Regina pudiese decirle que no.

Regina se tuvo que levantar y ponerse algo de ropa para esperar a la llegada de la que en ese momento se había ganado su odio momentáneo. A la media hora de la llamada su puerta sonó y Ruby apareció con varias bolsas y dando gritos.

 _¡Morena! Menos mal que estas bien._ Abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

 _Ruby, deja la efusividad. No es para tanto, entraron cuando no había nada, sólo han revuelto todo los papeles._ Respondió Regina cerrando la puerta tras ver pasar a su amiga y soltar las bolsas en la mesita.

 _Da igual, podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa._ Ruby se marchó rápidamente a la cocina y cogió dos copas y un sacacorchos.

 _T ranquila, como si estuvieses en tu casa._ Dijo la morena en tono irónico mientras se sentaba en el sofá mirando como su amiga se peleaba con la botella de vino.

 _Estoy en mi segunda casa._ Respondió abriendo la botella y sirviendo las dos copas. _Bueno... dejando atrás todo el tema del robo.¿Cómo estas?_

 _Estoy bien, Ruby. Agotada, si me hubieses dejado terminar la conversación por teléfono lo sabrías._ Dijo alargando la última palabra y dando un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su amiga.

 _Eres una aburrida, amiga. Por cierto anoche estuve con una morena. Estoy segura que te hubiese encantado._ Soltó sin pensar para que su amiga se olvidase de que se había presentado en su casa tan repentinamente.

 _Eres incorregible. Aunque debo de admitir que te envidio un poco, lo del sexo sin compromiso es algo que no es para todo el mundo._ Dijo recordando lo sucedido con Ariel la noche anterior.

 _Venga, Regina._ Dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo a la morena que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. _¿Cómo te va con Ariel? ¿Es buena en la cama?_ Ruby no pensó demasiado lo que dijo pero la afirmación de su amiga la había dejado confundida por lo que decidió preguntar directamente y se ahorro todo los preámbulos.

 _¡Ruby!_ Gritó la psicóloga. _No pienso responder a eso._

 _Eres una aburrida, nunca me cuentas nada, pero sabes que me da igual. Mi imaginación es muy buena, así que tienes la opción de contarme lo que ha pasado o dejarme que yo me haga una idea._ Regina soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar la afirmación de Ruby.

 _¿Me estas chantajeando?_

 _Yo diría más bien que es una pequeña advertencia._

 _Totalmente incorregible. Ariel es una buena amante pero yo no estoy hecha para esto, el sexo sin compromiso no esta preparado para mí. Necesito sentir algo más por una mujer para poder estar con ella._ Dijo sinceramente pero sin querer entrar en detalles que a su amiga no le importaban demasiado.

 _Lo entiendo, no todo el mundo puede ser como yo._ Soltó Ruby con su característica pose de superioridad pero luego riendo para contagiar a su amiga. _Pero... ¿hay alguien más? Es decir, ¿Sigues sintiendo cosas por Danielle?_

 _Mi historia con ella ha acabado, me ha destrozado y nunca podré perdonárselo. No se realmente lo que siento por ella, porque han sido muchos año pero sé que nunca volveré a tener nada con ella._ Afirmó la morena dando un largo trago a su copa.

 _Comprendo... Pero esto me hace preguntarme algo ¿Has conocido a alguien?_ Ruby conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que si podía tener algo con Ariel es porque había algo o alguien que se interponía. Ruby había conocido a la Regina soltera y sin compromisos que vivía la vida al día y no se creía que hubiese desaparecido y que por eso no tuvieses una relación pasional con Ariel, había algo más detrás de todo eso.

 _Claro que no._ Dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras.

 _Regina..._ Soltó Ruby en tono condescendiente.

 _Me frustra mucho hablar contigo._ Respondió Regina levantándose y llevándose las bolsas con la comida a la cocina mientras que su amiga la seguía de cerca para que no se escapase y le contestase.

 _Regina..._ Volvió a decir.

 _¡Si hay alguien!_ Antes de terminar esa frase ya se había arrepentido de decirla. _Bueno no, es decir, no hay nadie. Yo... es que... Da igual. ¿Cenamos?_

 _Si no quieres hablar de ello no lo haremos pero que sepas que te sentirás mejor si lo haces._ Ruby ayudo a colocar la comida sobre la encimera y decidieron comer allí, ambas acercaron los taburetes y se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

 _Para haber dejado la carrera de psicología en el primer curso se te da muy bien todo esto._

 _Morena, yo lo dejé porque ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber._ Respondió con su clásico tono de superioridad fingida.

 _H ace unas semanas conocí a una mujer en el parque donde salgo a correr y me gustó._ Dijo mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca y veía como su amiga la miraba atentamente para que continuase con la historia. _En resumen, ella me gusto físicamente, y el sábado perdió su móvil y yo lo encontré. Llamó con la esperanza de que alguien lo cogiese y se lo devolviese y eso hice, me invitó a cenar, no acepte y ahora es la detective que lleva el caso de mi paciente asesinado._ Soltó casi sin respirar y sin dar demasiados detalles.

 _Espera... dejame que me recupere que me has colapsado con tanta información. ¿Te gusta?_

 _Me gustaba, en pasado._ Dijo recalcando muy bien sus palabras aunque no podía evitar seguir pensando que físicamente era muy atractiva.

 _¿Por qué en pasado?_

 _Digamos que su personalidad engaña, y que parece une vividora que va detrás de cualquiera._ Respondió sin poder evitar una punzada de dolor al decir esas palabras.

 _¿Estas segura? Quizás sólo se esta haciendo la dura._ Soltó Ruby sin pensar.

 _No lo creo._

 _Esta bien, como quieras. ¿Me ensañas una foto?_ Preguntó dando un bocado a su comida.

 _¿Cómo te voy a enseñar una foto? No tengo fotos de ella como es lógico._ Dijo la morena pensando que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

 _Es policía, seguro que hay alguna buena noticia en Internet o tiene algún perfil en redes sociales, dame su nombre._ Afirmó su amiga que ya se encontraba con su móvil a la espera de la información.

 _No voy a decirte su nombre, no quiero que te metas._ Dijo Regina que siguió comiendo evitando a su amiga todo lo que pudo.

 _Regina, puedes ponerme las cosas fáciles o difíciles pero descubriré el nombre de esa mujer si o sí._ La psicóloga sabía que cuando su amiga se proponía algo siempre lo conseguían aunque en este caso barajo las opciones que tenía para descubrir su nombre.

 _Emma Swan._ Dijo rindiéndose y levantándose para quitar los platos de la cena.

 _No parece tener redes sociales, al menos no con su nombre pero aquí aparece una noticia._ Dijo Ruby leyendo literalmente lo que publicaba el artículo. _Mary Margaret Swan, una de las abogadas más importantes de los últimos años aparece asesinada en su despacho. Las causas del suceso son desconocidas y la causa de la muerte sigue bajo sumario por lo que no se sabe que ha sucedido. Mary Margaret estaba casada con el brillante comisario David Swan, quien también tiene una brillante carrera en la policía, ambos era los padres de la también detective Emma Swan. Ninguno de los familiares ha querido hacer declaraciones pero parecían muy afectados por la noticia._ Ruby terminó de leer y su voz se quedó entre cortada, al lado del texto aparecía una foto en la que se veía a Emma junto con su padre saliendo de la escena.

 _¿De cuando es esa noticia?_ Preguntó la morena bastante conmocionada.

 _Hace como un año._

 _¡Joder! Debió de pasarlo realmente mal._ Dijo la morena sintiéndose algo culpable por como la había tratado, realmente entendía lo que eso era, ella había pasado por algo parecido con la muerte hacía unos años de su hermano.

 _Aquí pone también que Emma empezó a meterse en líos después de eso y... ¡Dios!_ Ruby estaba horrorizada por la foto que tenía delante de ella.

Regina se acercó rápidamente y pudo ver la foto que Ruby estaba viendo, donde se encontraba a una Emma Swan irreconocible, tenía toda la cara ensangrentada, los preciosos cabellos rubios alborotados y sucios y tenía varios hematomas por todos los brazos y el cuello, según se leía en las noticias fue por meterse en una pelea en un bar.

El resto de la noche paso entre vino y conversaciones banales aunque a Regina no se le salía de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado la rubia, y quería creer que era una de las razones para tener esa pose de autosuficiencia.

La semana pasó bastante rápido, se centró en recuperar cuanto antes la normalidad y aunque no había podido asistir a sus pacientes como era debido decidió continuar con su rutina. No había vuelto a saber nada de la rubia, tan sólo había tratado con el detective Killian quien había pasado a recoger los informes que había sido robados y que Regina le dio con cierta reticencia. No le gustaba demasiado ceder sus archivos personales a nadie.

El sábado por la mañana decidió seguir con la misma rutina y después de ponerse su atuendo habitual salió a correr por el parque. Cuando llevaba más de una hora corriendo pudo ver como la detective estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.


	10. Primer beso

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

Más vale tarde que nunca, por eso ahí tenéis el capítulo de hoy. Me he lesionado la mano y por ello me cuesta algo más escribir y tardo más tiempo pero intentaré seguir subiendo con regularidad.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Después de pasarse el día en el despacho de la psicóloga, Emma volvió a su oficina y se reunió con Graham, Killian y su padre, ya que necesitaba compartir algunas cosas con ellos.

 _ **Pasad y cerrad la puerta.**_ Dijo la rubia sentándose en la mesa alargada que había y esperando a que estos hiciesen lo mismo.

 _¿Qué pasa Emma?_ Preguntó su padre.

 _ **Killian y yo tenemos la impresión de que el asesinato de Scarlet tiene algo que ver con el fiscal.**_ Soltó rápidamente y vio como su padre negaba con la cabeza.

 _No puede ser, Emma. Sabes que esa es una acusación muy grande._ Dijo David sabiendo que si Emma seguía con esas ideas podía poner en peligro su trabajo.

 _ **Escuchame primero. Hemos estado investigando al fiscal Whale y realmente no parece trigo limpio aunque no tenga nada de que acusarlo, pero no sólo eso. Pedí una orden para poder requisar los archivos de la psicóloga de Scarlet, esos tramites pasan por la ficalia aunque sea el juez quien tenga que concederlos y justo después de eso entran a robar y se llevan los expedientes de Scarlet y unos cuantos pacientes más. Esto no es causalidad, tú sabes que en este trabajo las casualidades no existen.**_ Expuso Emma muy sobriamente, mientras que los tres hombres la observaban concentrados.

 _Esta bien, suena extraño. Pero son acusaciones muy graves así que necesitamos pruebas, por lo que sólo vosotros tres y el forense trabajareis en este caso. No quiero que haya filtraciones. ¿Entendido?_ Preguntó David levantándose y esperando que todos asintieran.

Los tres pasaron la semana intentando encontrar una pista que les acercase a resolver el caso, pero se encontraban en un punto muerto, los expedientes de Regina no aclaraban nada, no había huellas, no encontraban nada raro en sus cuentas. Parecía un hombre bastante normal hasta que hacía unos meses que todo cambiaba, se volvió reservado, empezó con la terapia y estaba algo paranoico. Los tres detectives estaban bastante frustrados con el caso.

El sábado Emma decidió que era hora de avanzar con su pequeña apuesta, Regina Mills no iba a resistirse a ella, sabía que era un juego peligroso pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto. Llegó al parque a la misma hora que de costumbre y tras dar varias vueltas buscando a esa preciosa morena la vio corriendo a unos metros delante de ella, no pudo ir directamente hacia ella ya que prefirió quedarse unos minutos detrás para poder observar ese espectacular cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de desnudarla con la mirada notó como la morena se giraba y se le quedaba mirado.

 _¿Me esta siguiendo?_ Fue directa al grano, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos y le había enfadado la mirada que la rubia le había echado, parecía más un trozo de carne que una persona.

 _ **Buenos días para ti también. ¿Te importa que corramos?**_ Respondió la rubia poniéndose a su altura y siguiendo su ritmo.

 _¿Por qué me sigue? No hay más mujeres en este mundo para acosar._

 _ **Realmente ninguna que se iguale a usted.**_ Soltó con zalamería.

 _Eres demasiado simple._ Respondió la morena sonriendo al ver como la rubia se paraba en seco y se quedaba atrás.

 _ **Me han dicho muchas cosas en la vida, pero simple no.**_ Dijo Emma volviendo a ponerse a su altura.

 _No se ha relacionado con la gente adecuada._

 _ **Si tiene sentido del humor.**_ La rubia sonrió y vio como la morena negaba con la cabeza. **_Me gustaría que me dejase invitarla a un café. Por lo del móvil._** Dijo intentando convencer a la morena de que le diese una tregua.

 _Eres muy persistente. ¿No aceptas un no?_

 _ **No es mi especialidad aceptar un no, siempre consigo lo que me propongo.**_ Dijo acelerando el paso y dejando a la morena detrás algo turbada.

 _Sabes lo arrogante que suena eso_. Afirmó la psicóloga siguiendo el ritmo de la rubia.

 _ **No soy arrogante, simplemente persigo lo que quiero con mucha decisión. Me lo enseño mi madre.**_ Dijo la rubia dejando ver durante unos segundos la debilidad que tanto ocultaba en su interior.

 _Es una buena lección._ Regina no supo que más decir, sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre pero no quería entrar en algo tan personal. _Acepto tomar ese café_. Dijo la morena sin pesar muy bien sus palabras.

Pasaron algo más de una hora corriendo, las dos al lado pero sin hablar. No eres un silencio incómodo simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. No fue hasta que Regina no pudo más que pararon.

 _Ya esta bien para mí. Si tu quieres seguir adelante._

 _ **Para nada, me quiero cobrar ese café que me ofreciste antes.**_ Sonrió al ver la cara de fasticidio que ponía la psicóloga.

 _Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado._ Dijo la morena mientras se ponía a estirar.

 _ **Nunca olvidaría una cosa así.**_

Las dos salieron juntas del parque pero decidieron irse a casa y darse una ducha y volver a verse para desayunar. Emma se marchó rápidamente pues sabía que tenía el tiempo justo y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un sólo segundo que le concediera la morena. Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha su teléfono sonó.

 **Detective Emma Swan.**

 _Emma, soy Killian. ¿Quedamos para comer?_ Preguntó su amigo con la voz aun adormilada.

 **Lo siento Killian. Ya he quedado con alguien.**

 _¿Con quién? Si se puede saber._

 **Con Regina Mills.**

 _Vaya, veo que vas avanzando. Eres increíble. Voy a tener que recibir unas clases tuyas._ Dijo riendo muy contento.

 **No te preocupes, yo te las doy.**

Ambos se despidieron y Emma se puso sus habituales vaqueros desgastados y una de sus camisas blancas dejando su melena rubia suelta.

Se marchó de su apartamento y llegó a la cafetería donde había quedado con la morena, era su favorita porque ponían unas tartas de chocolate que la volvían loca. Cuando llegó vio que la psicóloga no había llegado y se sentó en una mesa a esperarla. Unos minutos después Regina apareció por la puerta, estaba muy distinta a como la había visto en su oficina, había dejado el vestido y llevaba unos chinos marrones y una blusa muy escotada a juego.

 _ **Estas muy guapa.**_ Dijo Emma ofreciéndole la silla delante de ella.

 _Tú estas genial, aunque muy distinta a tu traje de detective._ Regina tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de ser tan diferentes Emma parecía una mujer sumamente interesante y atractiva.

 _ **En un trabajo como el mió tienes que vestir así para que te respeten.**_

 _Imaginó que tiene que ser difícil._

 _ **No ha sido fácil llegar a donde estoy hoy.**_

 _Nada de lo que queremos en la vida es fácil. Lo bueno es conseguir llegar a donde quieres._

Las dos se pidieron la un café aunque Emma no pudo evitar sucumbir a la tentación y se pidió un trozo de tarta. Regina por su parte se pidió una tostada. Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de temas banales y sin importancia mientras desayunaba.

Emma se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvió se encontró una escena algo violenta, una mujer algo más alta que Regina y con el cabello claro estaba intentando hablar con la morena que parecía bastante contrariada con ella.

 _ **Buenos días.**_ Dijo Emma acercandose y poniendose al lado de Regina para poder mirar a esa mujer a la cara.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_ Soltó con aire despectivo.

 _Es una..._ Regina quedó interrumpida por la voz de su exmujer.

 _Me da igual quien sea. Necesito que hablemos, esto no puede terminar así._ Emma miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer parecía muy contrariada, prefirió guardar silencio.

 _No voy a hablar nada contigo, todo lo que tenía que decir lo he dicho y ahora es mi abogado el que lo lleva todo. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría terminar mi desayuno._ Dijo Regina con una gran indiferencia. Danielle se había ganado su odio total y absoluto, ya no quedaba ningún sentimiento bueno hacía ella, lo había comprobado cuando al entrar en la cafetería la vio con otra mujer.

 _No voy a firmar los papeles._ Soltó Danielle antes de quedarse mirando a la rubia. _Creía que tenías mejor gusto._

 _ **¿Perdona?**_ Dijo la rubia mientras se reponía de todo lo que esta sucediendo, y fue en ese momento cuando todo encajo, abogados, papeles, ella era su ex, no era un hombre, Regina estaba casada con una mujer. Cuando se recuperó del show de darse cuenta de la situación decidió atacar. **_Yo creó que la que tiene mal gusto es usted. Engañar a una mujer como esta debe de ser un pecado capital._** La rubia en ese momento se giro hacía Regina y la devoró con la mirada. _**Y dejame decirle que si yo tuvieses a una mujer como esta a mi lado, la haría vivir en las nubes todos los minutos del día.**_ Regina quedó con la boca abierta antes las palabras de la rubia, porque además de querer defenderla parecía decir la verdad.

Danielle no dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando un silencio incomodo entre las dos. Emma había sido sincera, era lo que pensaba y Regina se sintió un poco culpable por haber juzgado a la rubia sin conocerla, tal vez si era una mujer sensible y no lo que le había parecido al principio.

 ** _¿Era tu ex, verdad?_** Preguntó Emma intentando aliviar un poco la tensión.

 _Si._ Regina no dijo nada más, su mirada se perdió en Danielle y su joven acompañante, ya no le dolía o al menos no como ella pensaba.

 _ **Salgamos de aquí.**_ Dijo Emma pasando su mano por la espalda baja de la morena y haciéndola girar sobre si misma para marcharse.

Ambas caminaron juntas durante un rato, en un silencio tranquilo. Las dos llegaron a un pequeño parque que estaba vacío y decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos.

 _ **¿Estas mejor?**_ Preguntó Emma algo preocupada.

 _Si, gracias por lo de antes. No soporto que me monte estas escenas._

 _ **Tranquila, no es nada. Además pienso todo lo que he dicho.**_

Entre las dos se hizo un largo silencio, Emma miraba fijamente a los preciosos y profundos ojos de la morena mientras que la psicóloga seguía hipnotizada por esa cabellera rubia. Fue Emma la que dio el primer paso y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la morena, esperaba que esta la rechazara pero no lo hizo por lo que lentamente junto sus labios con los de la psicóloga. Fue un roce exquisito sin presión y sin prisa. La morena dio el segundo paso y enredo sus manos en la cabellera rubia lo que están entendió que era el permiso necesario para profundizar el beso. Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo frenético, Emma había colocado sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la morena y las acariciaba mientras dirigía su lengua hacia el interior de la boca de Emma. Regina soltó un ligero gemido de placer debido a ese movimiento de la rubia y acabó dejándose llevar y olvidándose de todo. Fue cuando sus pulmones necesitaron coger aire que se separaron ligeramente, pero Emma apoyo su frente sobre la de Regina que seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque una lágrima se escurrió sobre su mejilla. A Emma le dio miedo hablar pero cuando pensó en decir algo fue la morena la que hablo.

 _No me hagas daño._ Esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Emma se encogiese y se diese cuenta de que lo que había empezado como un juego era mucho más, y que esas palabras le había afectado. No quería hacerle daño.

 _ **No lo haré, pero antes de que esto siga tengo que confesarte algo.**_ Emma se separó un poco pero no demasiado quería sentir el calor del cuerpo de la morena.

La morena cogió su teléfono y marcho el numero de su amigo Killian bajo la mirada de incertidumbre de la morena.

 **Killian, retiró la apuesta. Tú ganas** _._ Emma colgó dejando a su amigo con la incertidumbre y a Regina sin entender nada.


	11. Acoso

¡Difrutad!

* * *

Emma decidió que era el momento de hablarle con la verdad, y todo pasaba por anular la maldita apuesta con su amigo, nunca pensó que un simple beso le hiciera sentir tantas cosas.

 _¿Qué es eso de la apuesta?_ Preguntó Regina muy confundida.

 _ **Hice una apuesta con mi compañero, apostamos que era capaz de conquistarte y si lo hacía me haría el papeleo durante un tiempo**_ Dijo Emma agachando la cabeza avergonzada por los sucedido.

 _¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto es parte de una apuesta?_ La morena se levantó rápidamente del banco y se giro para marcharse cuando la mano de la rubia se aferro a su brazo. Regina se giro y le dio una bofetada que dejó la mejilla de la detective colorada.

 _ **Eso me lo merecía, pero te lo he contado por que lo siento. Porque pensé que sólo querías jugar conmigo y porque no pensé que sentiría lo que he sentido al besarte.**_ Emma soltó abruptamente pero si retirar una de su manos del brazo de Regina y la otra de su mejilla.

 _Eres una manipuladora. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi._ Dijo Regina alejándose de ella sin mirar atrás.

Emma se quedó sola en el parque lamentándose por la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer. Ese beso había sido distinto y había echo daño a una mujer que ya estaba sufriendo se sentía realmente mal pero no podía perseguirla sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Emma se marchó a su apartamento pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo mal que se había portado con Regina, ella no merecía eso y tenía que disculparse así que llamo a su comisaria.

 _ **Susi. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?**_ Peguntó suavemente Emma a una de las policías que habían entrado de prácticas ese año.

 _Si, dígame que necesita, Detective._ Respondió la policía algo nerviosa.

 _ **Buscame la dirección de la psicóloga Regina Mills. Es urgente.**_

 _Esta bien. Dame 5 minutos y le mando un sms con la dirección._

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

Emma colgó y volvió a ponerse sus vaqueros y su camisa para salir a buscarla, sabía que estaba abusando de su poder como detective pero merecía la pena. Regina había demostrado que merecía cualquier cosa.

A la media hora, Emma llegó al gran bloque de edificios de la morena y por un momento dudo si realmente debería entrar o simplemente tenía que irse y dejarla ser feliz. Pero justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para marchase escucho la voz de la morena a su espalda.

 _Vamos Ronald. Dame la mano, sabes que no me gusta que andes sólo por la calle_. Decía la psicóloga dulcemente.

Emma se giró sobre si misma y la imagen que le quedó fue una autentica maravilla, la morena sonriendo alegremente, con un fabuloso chándal y cogiendo a un niño en sus brazos que reía con ella. Por un momento le entró el miedo y quería irse pero sabía que la cobardía no era parte de ella, por lo que se armo de valor y se acercó a ella.

 _ **Buenas tardes, Regina.**_ Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras que Regina se giraba sobre sí misma y se quedaba bastante sorprendida tanto que no supo que contestar.

 _Tita Regina. ¿Es tu amiga o tu novia?_ Dijo alegremente el niño, cortando el silencio pero haciendo que la situación se pusiese mucho más tensa.

 _ **Hola pequeño, soy Emma Swan. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_ Preguntó al niño viendo que sería la única manera de romper ese silencio.

 _Soy Ronald y tengo 4 años._ Contestó el niño señalando su edad con los dedos.

 _ **Eres muy mayor ya. Soy una amiga de Regina. ¿Te importa que hablemos un poco?**_ Dijo preguntando al niño pero mirando a la morena.

 _No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar._ Cortó secamente.

 _ **Por favor, dame una oportunidad.**_ Dijo Emma mirando convencida a la morena.

 _Vamos al parque, ¿Nos acompañas?_ Dijo el niño que parecía muy impaciente por llegar a jugar.

 _Emma estará muy ocupada y no creó que nos pueda acompañar al parque._ Cortó algo molesta y se giró con el niño dejando atrás a una dolida Emma.

La rubia que había decidido jugar su última carta pasó por una floristería y compró una rosa roja y compró también unas bolsa de gominolas para el niño. Emma se dirigió al parque más cercando deseando que se hubiesen decidido por ese para pasear. Después de más de una hora dando vueltas estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó la voz ronca de la morena reírse en una de las zonas de césped donde estaba tumbada con su sobrino.

 _¡Mira! Es Emma._ Dijo el niño muy contento de conocer a una amiga de su tía.

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Se que esto roza el acoso, pero te prometo que si después de cinco minutos hablando no quieres que siga aquí te doy el número del mejor policía de la ciudad para que me detenga.**_ Emma habló casi sin respirar y por un momento pudo ver como las facciones de la morena se relajaban y parecía aceptar la conversación.

 _Esta bien. Tienes 5 minutos._ Dijo Regina mirando al niño que se había sentado un poco más lejos para jugar con la arena.

 _ **Necesito que me des 6 minutos. Porque uno tengo que perderlo.**_ Dijo Emma riendo y saltando hacía donde estaba el niño y le dio la bolsa de gominolas pero le dijo que sólo podía comérsela cuando hubiese cenado. **_Ya estoy de vuelta, ahora si quiero mis cinco valiosos minutos. Primero, traje esta preciosa flor para que tu sola mirada pueda opcarla. Segundo, se que me porte mal y que fui una estúpida por hacer esa maldita apuesta pero necesitaba una buena excusa para acercarme a ti. Tercero, y esto es un secreto no se lo digas a la guapa morena que sigue enfadada conmigo, no me arrepiento de haberla echo, ya que gracias a eso sigo aquí, insistiendo y aunque me toque rellenar papeleo durante los próximos seis meses sera con mucho gusto si tú me das la oportunidad de invitarte a una cena y de resarcirme de todas mis tonterías._**

 _Creó que tus cinco minutos han acabado por lo que ya puedes darme el número de ese policía que te detendrá._ Dijo Regina muy seriamente con la rosa entre sus manos.

 _ **Esta bien, apunta.**_ Emma agachó la cabeza y por un momento quiso morirse, una tontería como esa podía haberle costado muchísimo.

 _Veo que si que tienes palabra._ Respondió Regina que había apuntado el número, lo había marcado y había llamado esperando respuesta. _Ha contestado un tal Graham, ¿es tu amigo?_

 _ **Es mi compañero y mi amigo, sí pero me hubiese detenido, ética profesional.**_ Dijo la rubia que vio como Regina colgaba el teléfono y dejaba entre ver una pequeñísima sonrisa.

 _No te lo voy a poner nada fácil, Emma Swan._ Dijo mirando a Ronald y sonriendo ante la cara infantil que había puesto la detective.

 _ **Los retos son mi especialidad. Ahora me pregunto si me puedo quedar un rato o mejor lo dejamos para una cena.**_

 _Quédate_ _un poco más, Emma. Quiero que te subas conmigo en los columpios más altos que a la tía Regina le da mucho miedo._ Dijo el niño inocentemente pero provocando que Emma alzase una ceja y mirase divertida a Regina que se sonrojo durante unos segundos.

 _ **Tú mandas campeón. Vamos.**_

Los dos se marcharon rápidamente y Regina se quedó observándolos divertirse y reírse hasta más no poder. Ronald reía feliz y la rubia lo acompañaba en todas y cada una de las aventuras que proponía, primer fue tirarse por la tirolina, luego fue subirse al lo alto de la montaña y acabaron jugando a policías y ladrones con la placa de Emma de por medio.

Dos horas después Emma estaba agotada y se marchó al lado de la morena con la que había compartido varias miradas y pequeños roces durante ese tiempo.

 _ **Estoy agotada. Este niño tiene unas energías inagotables.**_

 _Están en esa edad en la que no se cansan nunca._ Dijo Regina mirando al frente y siguiendo todos los movimientos del niño.

 _ **Estoy de acuerdo, y yo estoy mayor para estos trotes.**_ Respondió Emma sacudiéndose los vaqueros aunque no tenía solución, toda su ropa estaba llena de tierra.

 _Si tú estas mayor, yo soy una anciana._ Dijo Regina con un tono algo serio y pensando por primera vez cuantos años podía llevarse con la joven rubia y si eso podría ser un problema para ellas.

 _ **Por favor, no digas tonterías. ¿Que tienes 27... 28?**_ Afirmó riendo sonoramente aunque la cara seria de Regina le hizo aguantarse las carcajadas. **_No me digas que la edad supone algún problema para ti, porque no me lo puedo creer._**

 _Te ves demasiado joven para estar con alguien como yo._ Dijo sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba hablando.

 _ **Eso es una tontería, la edad no deja de ser un número, además tú y yo no nos llevaremos más de seis o siete años, eso no es nada.**_

 _Tengo 31 años._ Dijo la morena para contestar a las insistentes insinuaciones de la rubia.

 _ **Perfecto, yo 25. Una vez superada la edad, sigamos. ¿Cuál es tú película favorita? Y no me digas que Titanic porque te juro que eso si puede ser un problema muy serio.**_ Emma sacó a relucir su más que preciado sentido del humor y consiguió lo que quería la morena se rió sonoramente y se relajo.

 _¿Qué pasa con Titanic? A mi me gusta aunque no es mi favorita, además... ¿la edad no supone un problema y una película sí?_. Dijo Regina que seguía pendiente de Ronald pero echando algunas miradas a la guapa rubia que tenía sentada a su lado.

 _ **Así**_ **es.** Dijo soltando una gran carcajada al ver como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco. **En** _ **esa maldita tabla cambian los dos para salvarse... no hay quien se lo crea. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?**_

 _Casablanca._

 _ **¿En serio? No esta nada mal.**_

 _¿La tuya?_ Preguntó la morena con la curiosidad más propia de un niño que de un adulto.

 _ **Creo que te voy a decepcionar mucho. Batman.**_ Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que la psicóloga volviese a estallar en carcajadas.

 _No se porque no me sorprende. ¿Batman?_ Repito riendo sonoramente, esa mujer era incorregible. _Te harás muy amiga de Ronald entonces._

 _ **Soy muy simple, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Sólo de Ronald? A mi me interesa más su sexy tía.**_ Soltó devorando con una mirada a la morena pero al notar su incomodidad decidió cambiar el tema. _ **¿Cual es tu comida preferida? Es decir, ¿Qué comida no puedes evitar comer aunque quieras?**_

 _¿Es algún tipo de interrogatorio? ¿Te lo enseñaron en la academia? No olvides que soy psicóloga y esto se me da bien._ Dijo provocando que ahora fuese la rubia la que se riese.

 _ **Touché. Pero realmente te intento sacar información para que en la próxima cita no me puedas decir que no a nada.**_ Emma le guiñó un ojo y causo que la psicóloga se ruborizara.

Emma aprovechó el momento tan intimo para enlazar su mano con la de la morena que se encontraba sobre el césped a una corta distancia de la suya, por un momento pensó que la apartaría pero no fue así.

 _Me encanta el pastel de manzana._ Dijo la morena al notar el contacto de la rubia.


	12. Nuevos descubrimientos

Ya se que los capítulos están siendo algo cortos... pero no estoy teniendo tiempo para más.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 _Me encanta el pastel de manzana._ Regina soltó esas palabras anonadada por el calor de la mano de la rubia.

 _ **Me lo apunto**_. Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de la morena. ¿ _ **Color favorito? Espera, no contestes a eso, es el negro.**_

 _¿Cómo lo has sabido?_ Preguntó bastante confunda.

 _ **Recuerda que soy detective, me doy cuenta de todo.**_ Dijo guiñándole un ojo sutilmente. _**Es una broma, es que tu despacho esta decorado en ese color, además de tus vestidos y tu ropa de running.**_

 _Eres muy observadora._

 _ **Te toca a ti preguntar, creó que el interrogatorio ha acabado por mi parte.**_ Dijo Regina para darle a Regina la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor.

 _¿Eres lesbiana?, es decir..._ Preguntó atragantándose y maldiciendo a su cerebro por haberla traicionado pero no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, y no le apetecía jugar a ser la aventura de nadie. _Perdona... lo he dicho sin pensar, sólo quiero saber si es algo exclusivo o no._

 _ **¿Eso es una pregunta trampa?, es decir... ¿es tan importante?** _ Responde Emma tranquilamente, pero sabiendo que es una pregunta que significa muchas cosas. _**Decir** **que desde siempre es muy tópico, ¿Verdad?**_ Respondió Emma sonriendo.

 _No es importante, simplemente no quiero ser el experimento de nadie. ¿No has estado nunca con un hombre?_ Preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. _Lo siento ha sido sólo curiosidad._

 _ **Tranquila, no es ningún problema. No, nunca he estado con un hombre. Descubrí que me gustaban la chicas desde muy joven y la verdad es que me ha ido muy bien desde entonces. Además, Psicologa Mills.**_ Dijo enfatizando la profesión. ** _Creó que he sido bastante directa durante todo este tiempo._** Dijo sinceramente y se acercó un poco más a la morena.

 _Me alegro de que así sea, siento si la he puesto en una situación algo tensa pero si le sirve yo podría decir lo mismo aunque a mi no me ha ido tan bien como me gustaría_. Regina terminó la frase con algo de pena.

 _ **No te preocupes, eso tiene solución.**_

Emma se agarró a Regina de las mejillas para que la mirase, fueron unos segundos intensos que acabaron con los labios de la rubia rozando ligeramente los de la morena, pero sin llegar a ser más que un simple roce porque la psicóloga se separó.

 _No te lo voy a poner tan fácil, Emma Swan. ¡Ronald! Vente, que se esta haciendo tarde._ Dijo la morena girándose para llamar a su sobrino. _Aunque no besa nada mal. _ Emma se quedó con la boca abierta y después de unos segundos reacciono y se levanto rápido para alcanzar a la morena y acompañarla a casa.

 _ **Soy irresistible, Regina Mills. Te será muy difícil no lanzarte a mis brazos.**_ Dijo Emma corriendo detrás de ella para ponerse a su lado.

Los tres pasearon tranquilamente, Ronald era el que llevaba la conversación interrogando a la rubia de su trabajo y de cómo era ser policía y Regina simplemente sonría y miraba a Emma. Los tres parecían muy relajados hasta que Ronald decidió actuar.

 _Tita Regina. ¿Emma es tu novia?_ Preguntó dejando a las dos sin palabras.

 _No cariño. Emma es... una amiga._ Contestó intentando disimular el nerviosismo.

 _¿Besas a todas tus amigas en la boca?_ Dijo este sin comprender la situación. Y dejando a ambas sin palabras.

 _ **Ronald eres un niño muy curioso. Creó que nos podemos comer unas cuches y así cogemos energías.**_ Dijo la rubia salvando la situación en el último momento.

 _¡Bien!_ Espetó este que saco su bolsa y repartió una para cada una.

El resto del paseo de vuelta se hizo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio y se tuvieron que despedir.

 _ **Te invitaría a cenar hoy mismo pero te dejo que disfrutes de tu sobrino.**_ Dijo la rubia acercándose un poco a Regina.

 _No seas desesperada._ Afirmó la morena dando también un paso hacia la detective.

Emma se acercó un segundo a los labios de la morena para dejarle un pequeño beso sobre ellos, causando que la psicóloga sonriera pero segundos después la regañara por ello. Ambas se separaron y Regina entró en su casa con Ronald de la mano que ya se había despedido de Emma.

Emma volvió a su apartamento y al llegar se encontró con Killian y Graham en la puerta esperando su llegada.

 _Emma Swan vas a explicarme ahora mismo lo que significaba esa llamada que me has hecho hace unas horas._ Dijo Killian en tono muy serio.

 _ **Simplemente que cancelo la apuesta, creó que no esta bien jugar con los sentimientos de esa mujer.**_ Dijo la rubia intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

Abrió la puerta de su casa rápidamente para librarse del interrogatorio que se avecinaba pero no se iba a librar tan fácilmente pues sus amigos se colaron justo detrás de ella dejando las cervezas y las pizza sobre la mesa.

 _Siéntate, hemos traído la cena._ Habló esta vez Graham a quién Killian había puesto al día.

 _ **Sois unos manipuladores, traéis cerveza y pizza porque sabéis que así me debilitáis.**_

La rubia se marchó a su dormitorio dejando a sus amigos tranquilamente en la sala. Volvió a los diez minutos ya con un chándal y recién duchada.

 _Cuéntanos..._ Dijo Graham que parecía impaciente.

 _ **No hay nada que contar, simplemente no quiero hacer esto. No quiero usar a Regina parece una buena persona.**_ Hablo devorando un trozo de pizza.

 _¿desde cuando te preocupa eso?_ Dijo Killian esta vez haciendo que su compañero asintiera y le diera su apoyo. _Además... ¿La acabas de llamar Regina? Emma... ¿Qué estas tramando?_

 _ **No tramo nada. La he llamado así porque es su nombre y me ha caído bien sólo eso.**_ Emma sabía que no estaba colando pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que estaba sintiendo algo por la morena.

 _Graham por favor, puedes sacar la lista de todas las mujeres que Emma se ha tirado y le caían bien..._ Killian miró a su amigo y se rieron a carcajadas.

 _ **Os odio.**_ Dijo Emma levantandose y perdiendose en la cocina.

 _¡Emma!, ¡Ven aquí!_ Gritó Graham desde el salón.

 _Creó que la rubia esta colada por esa mujer._ Dijo Killian bajando la voz pero con tan mala suerte que la rubia salía de la cocina y lo escuchó todo por lo que le tiró el trozo de pizza que llevaba en la mano por encima de la cabeza. _Emma Swan, eres una cría._ Gritó e intentó atacarla pero siendo detenido por Graham.

 _ **Yo no estoy colada por nadie, simplemente no voy a eso.**_ Dijo sentándose y dándole a Killian una servilleta para que se limpiase el estropicio.

 _Emma no pasa nada por aceptar que te gusta._ Afirmó seriamente Graham cogiendo la mano de su amiga que era demasiado reacia a encontrar el amor.

 _Es hora de que dejes la vida errante y solitaria y tal vez Regina Mills sea la persona adecuada._ Killian también hablaba en serio.

 _ **Killian Jones, ¿Estas enamorado?**_ Preguntó Emma muy seria.

 _Hace unos días volvía ver a Bella y la verdad es que me gusta mucho, pero iremos poco a poco ha dejado a su prometido._ Dijo Killian que no había querido hablar de ello hasta ahora.

 _Amigo... pero eso es una gran noticia, espero que ella sea la adecuada._ Dijo Graham abrazándolo fuertemente ante las risas de Emma.

 _ **Lo veis, los enamorados sois vosotros y queréis contagiarme. Que asquito dais.**_ Dijo separándose de ellos como si tuviesen una enfermedad contagiosa ante las risas incontrolables.

El resto de la noche la pasaron entre risas y sin volver a tratar el tema, sabían que Emma se cerraría en banda y no serviría de nada. Estuvieron jugando a la play y pasando un buen rato como hacía más de un año que no hacía, Emma había vuelto a la vida solitaria y no les permitía entrar en ella, por eso ambos sabía que algo estaba cambiando en ella, ya no era la mujer que se autodestruía diariamente. Ambos se fueron de madrugada.

El domingo bastante temprano el móvil de la detective comenzó a vibrar y esta se despertó bastante molesta por despertarla.

 **Detective Emma Swan.** Dijo Emma bastante molesta y con la voz adormilada.

 _Creó que le interesara saber que el fiscal Whale no es trigo limpio y que si lo investigas conseguirás grandes cosas._ Dijo una voz ronca a través del teléfono provocando que Emma diese un salto de la cama y se despertarse.

 **¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?** Emma soltó abruptamente bastante preocupada por lo sucedido.

 _Soy un amigo de Scarlet. Quiero que paguen por lo que le han hecho._

Tras decir esas palabras el teléfono se cortó y Emma se quedó durante más de veinte minutos sentada en la cama sin saber muy bien como actuar, decidió avisar a sus compañeros y a pesar de no tener que ir a trabajar hoy era mejor hacer algo cuanto antes.

A las 11 de la mañana los tres compañeros entraba en la comisaria, Emma había avisado también a su padre para que pudiese ayudarlos con toda la investigación, esto parecía algo gordo y debían solucionarlo cuanto antes.

 ** _Papa, me alegro de verte._** Dijo Emma abrazando a su padre y entrando en su despacho donde había colocado todo para trabajar durante el día.

 _Cariño me tienes preocupado, ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Preguntó su padre cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _ **Chicos, sentaos.**_ Dijo señalando las sillas alrededor de la gran mesa. **_Esta mañana he recibido una llamada a mi móvil y el hombre que hablaba me dijo que investigase al fiscal que él había matado a Scarlet. Realmente ya suponíamos que podía ser, pero ahora tengo más dudas que nunca._** Se sentó esperando a que sus compañeros y su padre hablase.

 _Debemos de andarnos con mucho cuidad, Whale es casi intocable no podemos jugárnosla._ Dijo muy serio David mirando a los allí sentados. _Mantengo lo que dije la última vez, sólo nosotros cuatro podemos saber que esta pasando, no quiero filtraciones._

 _Estoy de acuerdo, capitán. ¿Por donde empezamos?_ Dijo Killian fijando su mirada en la de Emma.

 _ **Rastrearemos la llamada por si podemos obtener una dirección.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo un portátil que había sobre la mesa.


	13. Persecución

Todos los derechos reservados. Historia basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a time. Es una historia inventada, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Los tres pasaron el resto del domingo en la comisaria, David intentó obtener una orden para revisar las cuentas de Whale pero no obtuvo resultado, no tenía pruebas suficientes además de que no quería que nadie se enterase por lo que no podía hacer nada públicamente. Killian y Graham siguieron revisando todo lo que tenían de Scarlet y Emma tras varias horas enganchada al ordenador y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida obtuvo una dirección.

 _ **Tengo algo. Vamos a buscar a quien ha llamado.**_

 _Esta bien. Yo te acompaño._ Dijo Killian que no quería quedarse más tiempo sentado en esa silla.

 _ **Perfecto, vosotros dos podéis iros a descansar, mañana seguiremos. Papa, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.**_

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la casa. Llegaron 15 minutos después y antes de ir a tocar prefirieron observar durante un rato para comprobar que no fuese una trampa. La casa parecía estar en completa calma aunque se notaba movimiento dentro, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

 _No parece haber nada sospechoso, deberíamos ir a ver._

 ** _Estoy de acuerdo, espero que nos pueda decir algo._** Dijo Emma que ya se había bajado del coche.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre hasta que un hombre de mediana edad les abrió, ambos enseñaron sus placas y vieron como su cara blanquecina se ponía aun más blanca, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Killian puso su pie entre la puerta.

 _No cierre. Tiene que hablar con nosotros._

 ** _Creó que no le conviene hacer eso, le podemos acusar de obstrucción a la justicia._** Dijo Emma.

 _Pasen. No quiero que los vean aquí._ Dijo el hombre bastante asustado.

 _ **¿usted me llamo ayer?**_ Emma hablo siendo muy directa pues no quería que hubiese ningún tipo de duda.

 _Si, fui yo. Soy Archie Hopper, y siento haberlo hecho._

 _ **Explíqueme...**_

 _Era un amigo de Scarlet, pero no puedo decir nada más. Sólo se que Whale tiene algo que ver con esto._ Dijo seriamente y levantándose para acompañar a los detectives hasta la puerta.

 ** _¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?_ ** Preguntó mientras se dirigían a la puerta, iban a insistir más pero de momento preferían dejar el tema así.

 _No es dificil, sólo hay que saber a quien llamar y preguntar._ Dijo Hopper algo enigmático.

 _Le dejo mi tarjeta por si tiene algo más que contarnos._ Dijo Killian que se quedó algo detrás mientras que Emma salia más rápido de la casa.

 _ **¡Killian! Vamos.**_ Grito la rubia subiendo al coche de policía y arrancando rápidamente.

Killian se subió en el asiento del copiloto lo más rápido que pudo y vio como Emma pego un aceleron y salieron detrás de un coche gris que estaba aparcado en la puerta de Hopper. Pasaron varios minutos de persecución en la que el otro coche no hizo por parar y Emma lo seguía muy de cerca, aunque su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho sabía que debía concentrarse para no tener un accidente.

 _ **Killian, llama a Graham. Que vaya a casa de Hopper y se lo lleve junto a su familia a la comisaria, creó que corren peligro y dile que mande refuerzos.**_ Dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

 _Esta bien._

Killian cogió su móvil y llamó a Graham pidiéndole que fuese él personalmente quién recogiese a la familia Hopper y que mandase a una patrulla de confianza a seguir a ese coche del que había cogido la matricula, pero por las comprobaciones sacaron que era robado.

Emma seguía intentando detener el coche gris, pero llevaba más de 15 minutos siguiéndolo y le resultaba casi imposible alcanzarlo, por suerte habían salido del centro de la ciudad y el riesgo de que hubiese victimas descendía bastante. Intentó impactar un par de veces con él pero el otro conductor era realmente ágil y conseguía esquivarlo. Emma había conseguido ponerse al lado del otro coche, pudiendo ver a dos hombres dentro del vehículo, Killian sacó rápidamente su móvil y echó varias fotos para intentar saber quienes era, pero justo cuando iba a echar la última foto uno de ellos saco su arma y disparo varias veces contra su coche, provocando que la luna delantera se quebrara y Emma perdiera el control de su coche haciendo que diese un volantazo para no chocar con un pequeño turismo que venía de frete. El coche de policía dio varias vueltas de campana para quedar fuera de la carretera con el motor en llamas.

Emma se despertó unos segundos después y vio las llamas a su alrededor, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y mirar a su derecha, Killian no estaba a su lado. La detective a punto de un ataque de nervios se bajó del coche como pudo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

 _ **¡Killian! ¡Killian! ¡Killian!**_ Gritaba la rubia desesperada sin verlo a su alrededor.

 _Emma, estoy aquí._ Dijo una voz dolorida a lo lejos.

Emma se acercó y vio a su compañero sobre la carretera con el rostro bastante magullado y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

 _ **Tranquilo, Killian. La ambulancia ya esta de camino. Óyeme bien, tú te quedas aquí conmigo.**_ Emma se quitó rápidamente chaqueta y tapo la herida de su amigo para que no sangrase más. Estaban en medio de la nada, había conducido tanto que el paisaje de rascacielos había cambiado a uno mucho más natural.

 _Emma, cuidado._ Dijo Killian que vio a los dos hombres bajando de coche que habían estado persiguiendo.

Emma saco su arma rápidamente y disparo dos veces, uno de los hombres se desplomo debido al impacto de la bala y el otro al ver la velocidad de la rubia se subió en el coche y se dio a la fuga sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada.

Buena puntería. Dijo el moreno intentando sonreír.

 _ **Sabes que nunca fallo.**_ Contestó esta sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole la mano. A lo lejos se escuchaba la ambulancia.

Tres horas después Emma estaba sentada en la silla que había junto a la cama de su amigo que dormía profundamente debido a la fuerte medicación que le había dado, por suerte no era nada grave, un pequeño traumatismo en la cabeza y unas cuantas rozaduras por la cara y los brazos. La rubia también había pasado su examen médico y sólo tenía dislocado el hombro pero no le suponía ningún problema.

David apareció en la habitación de Killian, Emma prefirió no avisarle hasta que tuviese el diagnostico.

 _Emma, ¿Estas bien?_ Dijo abalanzándose sobre su hija apretando demasiado y provocando un quejido de dolor de ella. _Lo siento, me tenías preocupado. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?_

 _ **Tranquilo, papa. Estoy bien. No quería alarmarte sin necesidad, ambos estamos bien. Yo tengo el hombro dislocado y Killian un pequeño traumatismo, saldrá de aquí en un par de días.**_ Dijo casi sin respirar para evitar el interrogatorio de su padre.

 _Me has dado un susto de muerte, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas que quedaba libre.

La rubia le contó todo lo sucedido ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre, que nunca había querido creer que la fiscalía podía tener algo que ver con la muerte de Scarlet pero que cada vez parecía más evidente.

 _ **Graham esta intentando averiguar algo. Aun no hemos conseguido identificar al muerto y el otro me resulta conocido pero no puedo asegurarlo. Son profesionales de eso estoy segura.**_ Dijo Emma terminando de contar todo.

 _Pondré un par de policías a vigilar a Killian, protegeremos a la familia Scarlet y tú también estarás protegida._

 _ **De eso nada, yo no quiero protección. Me parece bien lo demás.**_

 _Pero cariño, van a por ti. Es evidente._

 _ **Esta bien, yo estaré preparada por si eso sucede pero no quiero protección.**_ Emma era muy cabezota y no lo iba a permitir así que David se rindió.

A eso de las 9 de la noche Graham apareció en la habitación para quedarse con Killian esa noche y que Emma pudiese descansar un poco, las ojeras que tenía demostraban que había sido un día demasiado largo. Al llegar a su apartamento y darse una larga duchar se echó en el sofá y encendió la televisión sin prestarle demasiada atención. En ese momento su subconsciente le hizo recordar a la morena y que desde ayer no sabía nada de ella así que miró el reloj y al ver que no era demasiado tarde decidió llamarla.

Regina Mills, ¿Quién es? Preguntó la morena muy seria.

 **Pensé que ya me tendrías añadida a tu lista de contactos con algún nombre guay, como "la sexy rubia".** Dijo Emma sin poder evitar esa sonrisa estupida que se instauraba en sus labios cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la morena.

Emma, pensé que no iba a saber nada de ti hoy. Respondió esta sin querer entrar en lo que la rubia había dicho antes, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

 **He tenido un día horrible, acabó de llegar a casa.** Emma soltó un suspiro que la morena escucho.

¿Alguna cita con una de tus amantes?

 **Ojalá, seguro que hubiese sido menos agotador.**

¿Algo grave? Preguntó la morena al ver cómo la rubia no quería contarle lo sucedido.

 **Nada. ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Tranquilo, he pasado la mañana cocinando con Ronald y por la tarde hemos ido al parque. La morena seguía preocupada por la voz de Emma cuando vio en la televisión su fotografía junto a la de Killian y el titular "Persecución policial", como no tenía el volumen puesto no pudo escuchar nada.

 **Eso suena muy divertido, me gustaría probar una de tus comidas.**

Emma, ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? ¿Estas bien? Dijo con la voz alterada.

 **Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?** Preguntó al ver el cambio en la voz de la morena.

Estas saliendo por la televisión, no me mientas. No lo soporto.

 **Esta bien, no me ha pasado nada. Simplemente hemos tenido un accidente mientras perseguíamos a un sospechoso. Tengo el hombro dislocado y mi compañero un traumatismo en la cabeza, pero por suerte estamos bien.** Dijo la rubia que sólo había querido evitar que la morena se preocupase.

¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí? Dijo la psicóloga bastante molesta.

 **Lo siento... no quería empezar nuestra conversación con más problemas. Sólo quería una charlar tranquila.**

Vale, pero la próxima vez primero me cuentas las cosas. Dijo en tono autoritario.

 **¿Acaso nos hemos casado y no lo sabía?** Dijo la rubia volviendo al tono sarcástico.

Eres incorregible, ¿Verdad? Respondió Regina bastante asqueada.

 **Si, pero forma parte de mi perfección.**

No tienes tu ego ni nada. Afirmó la morena riendo.

 **Esas risas son el mejor elixir para una enferma como yo.** Dijo Emma siendo totalmente sincera pero dándole su toque de humor a todo, así hacía que sus sentimientos siguiesen escondidos y se sintiese más protegida.

Tras esas palabras el silencio se instauro entre ellas, ninguna de las dos parecía incomodas escuchando la respiración de la otra. Fue Emma quién rompió por fin el silencio.

 **¿Te puedo invitar mañana a un café?** Soltó sin pensar demasiado sus palabras.

Mañana trabajo, Swan. Dijo Regina sabiendo que Emma insistiría.

 **Me pone mucho que me llames así, procura no hacerlo cuando este delante porque no se si podría controlarme.** Soltó y causo que Regina se enrojeciera ante sus palabras. **Supongo que aunque trabajes tendrás media hora para un café.** Dijo ya que Regina se había atragantado con su anterior afirmación y no supo que contestar.

Tú tambien trabajaras.

 **Mañana no puedo ir, con el hombro así mi padre me ha prohibido ir a trabajar.**

Esta bien. A las 11 en la cafetería de la última vez.

 **Allí estaré. Ahora es mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy agotada. Buenas noches.**

Buenas noches, Swan, Dijo sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego pero divirtiéndose.

 **¡Dios! Si te tuviese delante...** Dijo colgando el teléfono dejando a Regina con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.


	14. Juguemos

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina despertó ese lunes más contenta de lo habitual, Emma había conseguido algo que no podía explicar, por primera vez en meses se sentía contenta y ella tenía mucho que ver. Se levantó y se preparo para hacer el desayuno y llevar a Ronald al colegio su hermana no volvería hasta el martes y ella no quería dejar al niño con una canguro.

 _Ronald, cariño. Vamos a desayunar que llegamos tarde._ Dijo acercándose a la cama de su sobrino y dejando un beso en su frente.

 _Tita... ¿Mama cuando viene?_ El niño se sintió extraño al despertar en casa de su tía sin su madre, a él gustaba pasar tiempo con ella pero echaba de menos a su madre a pesar de haber pasado el día anterior cerca de una hora hablando con ella.

 _Viene mañana. ¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo?_

 _Claro que si. Sólo que quiero que mama también este con nosotros._

 _Bueno... mañana cuando vengas del colegio ella estará aquí. Te lo prometo._

 _Vale._ Dijo el niño muy contento abrazando a Regina y levantándose de la cama.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente y Regina llevo al chico al colegio, prometiendole que iría a buscarlo y que pasarían la tarde en el parque.

A eso de las 9 llego a su despacho donde se encontró con su primer paciente y con Aurora ya trabajando.

 _Buenos días, Aurora. Saldré a tomar un café a las once._

 _Buenos días._ Contestó con su habitual sonrisa.

 _Pase, por favor._ Le dijo la morena a su paciente.

Paso toda la mañana con él, realmente era un de los caso más complejos que tenía su depresión era demasiado profunda por lo que se veían tres veces a la semana y durante al menos dos horas, en esta ocasión estuvieron hasta las 11 cuando Regina dio por terminada la sesión y se marchó a encontrarse con la rubia.

Regina vio a Emma ya sentada en una de las mesas con el brazo inmovilizado y hablando por el móvil.

 **Papa, ¿Alguna novedad?** Preguntó la rubia que estaba demasiado inquieta para poder olvidarse del caso, aunque poder pasar un rato con la morena le aliviaba un poco.

 _Ninguna, pero cariño si me has llamado hace una hora. No hemos conseguido nada nuevo._ Dijo algo nervioso por la insistencia de su hija.

 **Vale, lo siento. Es que quiero volver a trabajar.**

 _Hasta que no te recuperes no. Además Graham y yo podemos hacernos cargo, por cierto... ¿Qué tal Killan?_ Preguntó ya que sabía que la rubia iba a ir esa mañana a verlo.

 **Esta bien, mañana le darán el alta al final. Esta noche nos vemos para cenar y me pones al día.**

 _Si es la única manera de poder ver a mi hija tranquilamente me adaptaré._ Dijo intentando sonreír aunque le dolía un poco como su hija se había separado de él tras la muerte de Mary Margaret.

 **Te quiero, papa. Ahora te dejo.** Corto al ver a la morena observándola.

Emma se levantó cuando vio a Regina acercándose a su mesa y ambas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin saber muy bien como saludarse, no pensaron en eso hasta ahora. Fue Emma la que se acercó y dejo un ligero beso en la mejilla de la morena que se quedó casi sin respiración ante ese gesto tan infantil pero tan hermoso.

 _ **Buenos días, ¿Cuanto llevas ahí?**_ Preguntó la rubia para romper el silencio mientras le ofrecía la silla que había en frente de ella.

 _Buenos días, sólo unos minutos. No quería interrumpir tu llamada._ Respondió la morena sentándose.

 _ **Tú no interrumpes nada, además sólo estaba acosando a mi padre así que te hubiese agradecido la interrupción.**_ Dijo dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisa.

 _¿Cómo estas?_ Preguntó sin haberle prestado atención a lo que había dicho, sólo podía ver su brazo herido.

 _ **¿Esto?**_ Dijo levantando un poco su brazo **_No es nada, sólo lo llevo por la insistencia del médico. Estoy bien, por suerte sólo quedo en un susto._**

 _Me dejaste preocupada, Emma. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes._ Dijo algo molesta por la situación.

 _ **No quería que te preocupases por nada, son cosas del trabajo.**_ Emma pidió otro café al igual que lo hizo la morena sólo que ella además pidió un gran trozo de tarta. **_Es que no soporto no hacer nada y me da por comer, pero no se lo digas a nadie._** Dijo bajando la voz y mirando en todas las direcciones.

 _Eres una infantil, Emma. ¿No te tomas nada en serio?_ Dijo intentando mostrarse seria pero sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara infantil que Emma ponía.

 _ **Hay cosas que sí, pero para averiguarlas tendrás que cenar conmigo.**_ Emma seguía con su juego.

 _Eres una persona muy frustrante además de que somos como dos polos opuestos, ¿Por que sigues insistiendo?_ Preguntó Regina algo triste por su afirmación.

 _ **Regina, no seas ingenua. Los polos opuestos se atraen, y tú experimentalmente tienes un algo...**_ Dijo meneando las manos dibujando la esbelta figura de la morena en el aire. **_Que haría enloquecer a cualquier persona, además de que necesitas soltarte el pelo y liberarte, yo soy tu liberación._** Dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

 _Si no fuese por mi buen humor de hoy te hubieses quedado desayunando sola, detective. No soporto que se me juzgue o que se me trate como un objeto, lo han hecho durante demasiado tiempo._ Dijo con un tono que provoco que el corazón de la rubia se encogiese ligeramente, no le gustaba escuchar a Regina hablar así.

 _ **Perdona... No era mi intención, sólo intentaba hacerte un cumplido mi sentido del humor me ha traicionado. ¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar esta noche? Por favor, para disculparme y demostrarte que no soy una persona frívola como tu piensas.**_ Dice Emma alargando su mano por la mesa y acariciando sutilmente los dedos de la morena que están agarrando su café.

 _Esta noche no puede ser. Tal vez a final de semana._ Regina retira su mano del contacto de la rubia, no quiere caer en sus redes tan fácilmente.

 _ **¿Una cita?**_ Pregunta Emma que ve como Regina saca una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

 _¿Celosa?_ Pregunta Regina sin quitar la sonrisa.

 _ **¿Yo? Para nada... sólo quiero saber quien es la afortunada que va a pasar la noche contigo.**_ Dijo sin poder evitar que los celos se notasen en su afirmación, realmente no se consideraba una persona celosa pero que Regina le dijese eso le había molestado, era estúpido pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _Afortunado, aunque creo que la afortunada soy yo..._ Respondió intentando molestar un poco más a la rubia que se quedó con la boca abierta. _Sigo cuidado de mi sobrino, mi hermana no vendrá hasta mañana a por él._ Afirma al ver que la detective seguía sin palabras y la situación empezaba a ponerse incomoda.

 _ **No me lo puedo creer, Regina Mills ¿Estas jugando con mis armas?**_ Dice al darse cuenta de que la morena se la había jugado y ella había caído.

 _Yo también se jugar fuerte, detective._

 _ **Acepto que es mejor compañía que yo, aunque se pierde una noche muy increíble.**_ Emma le guiña un ojo y mira su reloj.

 _Seguramente sea usted la que se pierde una gran noche._ Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

 _ **¡Guau! Sabe jugar... tengo que decir que ahora mismo no se su quiero cenar o ir al postre directamente.**_ Dice bajando la voz y acercándose un poco para que nadie la escuche.

 _Tiene su postre encima de la mesa, Swan. Así que no tiene ningún problema, ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver al trabajo._ Regina se levanta y deja el dinero sobre la mesa.

 _ **Yo pago.**_ Emma le devuelve el dinero y sale corriendo detrás de la morena.

Emma no saber realmente que le hace hacer y decir esas tonterías pero tan sólo ver la sonrisa de la morena es un total placer para ella, por no decir que ese cuerpo la tiene embelesada. La rubia sólo quería jugar y en cambio ahora sólo quiere volver a besar esos labios que la están volviendo loca, pero que sabe que serán su perdición tarde o temprano aunque no quiera verlo.

Emma se pone a la altura de la morena y la acompaña en silencio hasta la puerta de su edificio donde se paran unos minutos.

 _Deje esa manía suya de seguirme. Tengo que ir a trabajar._

 _ **Prometo dejarte ir a trabajar pero sólo con una condición.**_ Dice poniendo ojos de perrito degollado.

 _¿Qué quieres? Tengo un paciente esperando._

 _ **Mi enfermedad es más urgente. No creo que pueda esperar mucho más tiempo.**_ Dice intentando sonar alarmada pero sin poder evitar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que era una ocurrencia estúpida pero tenía que jugársela.

 _Déjese de juegos... ¿Que le pasa?_

 _ **Primero que nada, puede dejar de llamarme de usted y luego de tú, me tiene un poco mareada con eso. Segundo, creó que soy adicta.**_ Dice sin terminar la frase y dejando a Regina consternada por sus palabras.

 _Primero yo la llamo como quiero y segundo explíquese..._ Responde perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, esa rubia la sacaba de sus casillas aunque no podía negar que le encantaba su lado infantil, era refrescante.

 _ **Me he vuelto adicta a tus labios.**_ Suelta sin pensar demasiado sus palabras y provocando que la morena se atragantase y tosiese. **_No te ahogues, me sentiría muy culpable si así fuese._** Dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de la morena.

 _Usted no dice nada más que tonterías. ¿No se cansa?_ Respondió intentando demostrar indiferencia aunque ella también deseaba volver a besar a la rubia.

 _ **No es ninguna tontería, no te puedo engañar. Me he jugado una mala pasada a mi misma y lo que empezó como un juego, una apuesta más bien, ha acabado convirtiéndose en una adicción. ¿Crees que haría todo esto por un simple juego?**_ Sus declaraciones se contraponían a todo lo que quería sentir y decir, su razón no estaba actuando y eso desembocaba en ese tipo de afirmaciones.

 _Detective, esta llegando demasiado lejos. Deje de decir tonterías y márchese._ Dijo intentando alejar a Emma de ella, no quería creer esas palabras. No voy a ser un número más en su lista.

Regina había sufrido demasiado en su vida para volver a caer de esa manera en las garras del desdichado amor, y esta vez al menos sabía que la mujer que tenía delante no era más que una mujeriega que sólo quería apuntar su nombre en la lista de éxitos, era cierto que ella le había seguido el juego pero pensando que podía ser un simple aventura, pero esas palabras le calaron demasiado y eso provoca que su corazón colocase una coraza a su alrededor. No quería dejarse dañar por alguien que veía venir desde lejos.

 _ **Creó que no es el lugar para hablar de esto. Pero no me disgustaría que tú fueses el último nombre de esa lista.**_

Tras decir esas palabras la rubia se acercó a los labios de la morena muy lentamente esperando que la rechazase pero no lo hizo sino que la cogió por la camisa y la acercó fuertemente hacía ella, por suerte habían entrado ya en el portal y no se encontraban a la vista de todos. Emma soltó un pequeño quejido debido al fuerte movimiento de la morena pero siguió juntando sus labios, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente pero era Regina la que mandaba en ese beso, ella marcó el ritmo y fue la primera en jugar con su lengua provocando que Emma se excitase como nunca y la vez supiese que eso era una locura que merecía la pena vivir.

Emma rompió el beso y se lamió los labios saboreando los últimos restos de ese fantástico beso y haciendo que la morena soltase un pequeño gemido ante el gesto. La detective se quitó el carmín de sus labios y se fue dejándole una sonrisa tonta en la cara a la morena.


	15. Invitaciones

Estoy teniendo problemas para leer vuestros comentarios, pero en cuanto lo solucione me pondré al día que son una fuente no solo de inspiración sino de ánimo. Así que gracias por comentar, os dejo otro capítulo.

Disfrutad!

Emma volvió el martes al trabajo, su brazo seguía estando inmovilizado pero decidió que al menos haría trabajo de oficina, además de que ahora tenía trabajo doble, Killian ya se había encargado de dejarle todos los documentos sobre su mesa. Anular esa maldita apuesta le ha acabado saliendo muy caro aunque no puede decir que se arrepienta, después del beso con la morena pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando e imaginando lo que era estar con ella y eso sólo le había causado aún más ganas de seguir adelante con la morena y llegar hasta el final, sensación que no había tenido nunca. Emma había sido una mujer sin compromiso y sin responsabilidades, donde hacía lo que quería y con quien quería y de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

 _ **Buenos días, papa.**_ Dijo en la puerta de la oficina.

 _Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estas?_ Preguntó David acercándose a su hija y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

 _ **Mucho mejor, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿No estas durmiendo bien?**_ Preguntó al ver las grandes ojeras que decoraban los ojos de su padre.

 _No demasiado. Este caso me tiene preocupado, pero no es nada. ¿Entramos?_ Dijo abriéndole la puerta a su hija y siguiéndola hacia su planta. _Emma he decidido instalaros en la sala de juntas, quiero que tengáis más privacidad y que no haya filtraciones._ Dijo al subir al ascensor.

 _ **Es una buena idea. Graham y yo seguiremos investigando aunque no lleguemos a nada nuevo. Es imposible trabajar sin que nadie se entere, intentaré hablar con el juez Smith para que nos firme unas cuantas ordenes y poder seguir.**_ Emma salia del ascensor y acompañaba a su padre a su despacho para seguir hablando los dos.

 _Smith es un buen hombre, además de ser amigo de mama._ Dijo en un lapsus que no paso desapercibido para la rubia que casi deja caer una lágrima al escuchar mentar a su madre.

 _ **Si, lo era. Bueno jefe ya me voy a trabajar.**_ Dice seriamente saliendo de su despacho.

Killian seguiría de baja hasta la semana siguiente por lo que Graham y Emma fueron los encargados de trasladar toda la documentación del caso a su nuevo despacho. Los dos pasaron la mañana trabajando aunque sin mucho éxito. Emma intentó contactar con Smith pero hasta el día siguiente no podría hablar con el así que estaba bastante frustrada por no conseguir nada, nunca había sido una mujer con demasiada paciencia y hacer trabajo de oficina la agotaba pero por suerte aprovechó para hacer los documentos de Killian que ya había manda colocar en su mesa.

Llego bastante tarde a su casa, estaba agotada y no podía más, se duchó y se pidió la cena al chino de la esquina, ni siquiera se molestó en salir a por ella y pidió que se la llevasen. Justo cuando acabó de colgar su teléfono volvió a sonar, su cara se iluminó durante unos segundos cuando vio escrito el nombre de la morena en su pantalla, no pensaba que Regina la llamase después de lo sucedido en su consulta.

 **Detective Swan, ¿Quién es?** Preguntó la rubia fingiendo no saber quien la llamaba.

¿En serio, Emma? Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. Respondió algo molesta al pensar en que la rubia se estaba riendo de ella.

 **Vale, lo siento. Sólo quería hacerme la interesante y ver si podía ganarme algo que me curase mi adicción. ¿Cómo estas?** Dijo Emma soltando una pequeña carcajada para que la morena no se molestase.

No fijas ser interesante, se que no lo conseguirás. Estoy bien, algo cansada. Pero lo que me preocupa es tu brazo, ¿Esta mejor? Dice Regina arrepintiéndose enseguida por sus palabras sabiendo que la detective lo aprovechará.

 **Te has contradicho, Regina. No soy interesante pero te preocupas por mi, eso suena algo extraño. Cómo olvidas todo lo que no te interesa.** Responde dejándose caer sobre el sofá lentamente e intentando buscarle las coquillas a Regina.

Me frustra mucho hablar contigo, además de que me agota. Sólo dime como te encuentras y podré irme a dormir tranquila. Dice forzando sus palabras y no haciendo mucho caso a todo lo que ha dicho.

 **Perdona, estoy algo mejor. El jueves iré a que me revisen para ver si me puedo quitar esto de una vez y así volver al trabajo de calle de una vez.**

Me alegro que así sea. Buenas noches, es mejor que descanse. Dice intentando cortar la conversación y arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado llevar.

 **No, no, espera... No me cuelgues. Me gustaría seguir hablando un poco más, sigo esperando a que me traigan la comida.**

¿Traerte la comida? Pregunta curiosa por la afirmación de Emma.

 **Si, he pedido comida china.**

Deberías de cuidarte un poco más. Dice sin poder evitar su lado responsable y saludable.

 **Suenas como mi padre, además no te preocupes, tengo un organismo muy agradecido y no engordo así que siempre estaré buenísima si esto te preocupa.** Regina pone los ojos en blanco con las palabras de la morena, le molesta mucho esa vena egocéntrica y poco modesta de la rubia.

Eres insoportable. 

**Y por eso te encanto.** Respondé con su más que habitual ego.

Buenas noches. Dice Regina al no soportar la actitud de la rubia.

 **No cuelgues.** Gritó. **Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Cuando estoy nerviosa sacó mi lado graciosillo, pero intentaré controlarlo contigo.**

No quiero que controles nada, sólo que evites un poco ese tono de superioridad.

 **A tus ordenes, majestad... ¿Demasiado pronto para otra broma?**

Creó que no vas a poder evitarlo nunca. Dijo intentando sonar seria pero dejando oír una pequeña carcajada.

 **Me hipnotiza escucharte reír así. Por cierto... ¿Te gustaría venir el viernes a una fiesta conmigo?** Preguntó la rubia de repente al recordar la fiesta que le iban organizar a Graham por su cumpleaños.

No creo que sea lo más adecuado, en otra ocasión. Respondió la morena sin poder evitar el nerviosismo de verse en una situación así. No conocía lo suficiente a la rubia para acudir a ningún sitio con ella.

 **Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo. Además es sólo una fiesta entre amigos.** Siguió insistiendo.

Eso no es ser persuasiva, Swan. Es ser algo pesada.

 **Regina, te he dicho lo que pasa cuando me llamas así, no me provoques.** A Emma le excitaba escuchar a la morena llamarla así y sabía que era la manera de jugar con ella.

No te preocupes querida, tienes toda la noche para aliviar tus tensiones. Dijo mordiéndose el labio ante la idea de Emma excitada tanto como lo estaba ella en ese momento, pero algo incómoda por sus propias palabras.

 **¿Te estas ofreciendo a venir a mi casa?** Emma mantuvo el juego y la provocación.

Para nada querida. Regina se tuvo que contener, si quería y necesitaba verla. La última vez con Ariel fue realmente mal y necesitaba pasar una noche de pasión, pero no iba a ceder.

 **Una lastima tú te lo pierdes.** Dijo levantándose para abrirle la puerta al repartidor.

Créeme, tú te pierdes mucho más que yo. Regina provocó un gemido en la rubia y antes de que contestase terminó la conversación. Te dejo disfrutar de tu cena. Buenas noches. Colgó sin dejar despedirse a la rubia.

Emma cenó tranquilamente pero sin dejar de pensar en la morena y en que esa mujer la estaba volviendo loca, pero a niveles que nunca pensó que pudiese llegar.

El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápido, Emma siguió trabajando en el caso sin demasiados avances, aunque pusieron bajo protección a Hopper y a la viuda de Scarlet por si acaso. El juez Smith accedió a ayudarlos debido a varios encontronazos que tuvo con el fiscal al que tenía ganas de echar el guante, aunque se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y hasta la semana siguiente no podía hacer nada así que decidieron centrar su atención en las cuentas de Scarlet.

 _ **Killian, necesitamos que traigas el hielo y la tarta. Yo tengo el resto.**_ Dijo Emma acelerada corriendo por todo su apartamento, había reservado un local a las afueras y sólo quedaban cinco horas para la fiesta.

 _Perfecto, yo me encargo. ¿Le has dicho a Casey la hora a la que tiene que llevar a Graham?_ Preguntó el también algo nervioso.

 _ **Si, no te preocupes. Yo voy a pasar por la casa de Regina a ver si la convenzo de que se venga y me voy para allá para terminar de organizarlo todo. ¿Bella viene al final?**_ Preguntó Emma que sabía que su amigo había invitado a la muchacha pero que no había obtenido una respuesta clara.

 _Paso a recogerla en dos horas._ Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Perfecto. Ahora nos vemos.**_

Emma llegó al apartamento de Regina, ella se había negado durante toda la semana pero no se iba a dar por vencida, quería volver a verla y pasar un rato juntas. Tocó el portero y esperó a que la morena contestase.

¿Quién es? Preguntó la psicóloga bastante extrañada ya que no esperaba visitas.

 **Detective Emma Swan. Podría abrirme, por favor.** Dijo muy seria a través del telefonillo.

¿Qué haces aquí? Siguió preguntando la morena.

 **Vengo a buscarte, ¿Me puedes abrir?.**

Regina no contestó y abrió directamente para evitar que la rubia le montase cualquier espectáculo en la puerta de su casa. Cuando Emma llegó a su planta se encontró a la psicóloga apoyada contra el marcho de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, su cara indicaba que no estaba de muy buen humor pero tenía que jugársela. Estaba realmente guapa, su habitual vestido negro, con unos altos tacones y el pelo perfectamente arreglado. Por su parte Emma también iba mucho más arreglada de lo habitual, llevaba unos ajustados chinos, con una blusa bastante escotada blanca y unos altos tacones, lo que provocó que la morena casi la desnudara con la vista aunque no le molestó todo lo contrarió, decidió usarlo a su favor.

 _ **Buenas tardes, Regina.**_ Dijo Emma contorneándose y acercándose a la morena lentamente.

 _Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó la morena mirando el esbelto cuerpo que se acercaba.

 _ **Vengo a buscarte. Tenemos una fiesta.**_ Emma acabó a unos centímetros de la morena para provocarla pero sin llegar a acercarse.

 _Ya te dije que no iba a ir. No insistas más._ Dijo Regina dándose la vuelta para irse dentro, pero notó la mano de la rubia en su antebrazo.

 _ **Y yo te dije que podía ser muy insistente. No nos hemos visto desde el lunes, creó que me merezco algo más que un no.**_

Emma hizó girar a la morena y se quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos se quedaron enganchados sin poder separarse, Regina pasó su mano por la cadera de Emma y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia. Emma se sorprendió al ver que era Regina la que tomaba la iniciativa y la besaba, Emma profundizó el beso y sus lenguas se enlazaron, la rubia pasó su mano por el cabello de la morena y la acercó aún más, sus cuerpos se juntaron fuertemente y provocó un gemido de la morena. Ambas siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones necesitaron tomar aíre.

 _ **Regina Mills, tienes unos labios adictivos.**_

 _Tienes demasiada palabrería. Ahora márchate a la fiesta que vas a llegar tarde._ Dijo Regina separándose un poco y dándole la espalda a la rubia.

 _ **Por favor, Regina. Puedes dejar de pensar con la cabeza.**_ Dijo Emma señalando con su dedo la cabeza de la psicóloga. **_Y empezar a dejar hacer a tu corazón._** Emma puso la mano sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba aceleradamente. _**Puedes aceptar venirte conmigo, pasar un día divertido y sin compromisos conmigo. Te prometo que si en algún momento de la noche te aburres o te sientes incómoda me lo dices y te traigo de vuelta a casa.**_

 _Emma, por favor. No insistas._ Dijo Regina con inseguridad.

 _ **No voy a insistir, sólo quiero que te diviertas y si es conmigo mejor. Pero no voy a insistir, me hubiese gustado presumir de la guapa psicóloga que me acompañaba.**_ Dijo la rubia intentando aliviar la tensión y riéndose.

 _Esta bien. Déjame que me cambie y te acompaño._ Dijo Regina sin saber muy bien porque había aceptado todo lo que le había dicho.

 _ **No necesitas cambiarte, así estas guapísima.**_


	16. Gran Noche I

Sigo teniendo problemas para leer vuestros comentarios, no se si es algo que sólo me pasa a mi o no pero sigo intentando solucionarlo. Aún así se agradecen y espero que se solucionen pronto me gusta saber vuestras opiniones sobre la historia.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Ambas mujeres se subieron en el coche de la rubia y se marcharon a la fiesta.

 _Emma, ¿Cómo haces para que este coche funcione?_ Dijo la morena horrorizada al ver la clase de coche que tenía la rubia.

 _ **Soy una manitas. ¿No te gusta?**_ Preguntó irónicamente la rubia.

 _Creó que no gustarme no es la palabra que mejor lo expresa pero bueno. Sólo espero que no nos deje tiradas en cualquier momento._ Regina siguió mirando hacia delante para evitar los momentos incómodos que se podían vivir dentro de un espacio tan reducido.

 _ **No estés nerviosa, les vas a caer bien.**_

 _No estoy nerviosa. No digas esas cosas._ Dijo intentando disimularlo aunque no le resultó fácil.

 _ **Si estas nerviosa. Mira cómo se mueve tu pie y no paras de tocarte el pelo, son tus indicativos.**_ Respondió la rubia sonriendo y mirando ligeramente a la morena.

 _Vale, si estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero sólo por estar subida en este trasto, no quiero morir._

 _ **Eres increíble.**_ Dijo riendo tranquilamente.

Ambas permanecieron el resto del camino escuchando la música que salia de la radio. Unos minutos después llegaron a su destino. Emma sacó todo las cosas y las colocó sobre la mesa del buffet y los la música en el ordenador.

 _Este sitio esta muy bien._ Dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor.

 _ **La verdad es que si. Me gustó después de la fiesta de una amiga.**_ Emma evitó la mirada de la morena para ponerse nerviosa.

 _Tranquila, Emma. No pasa nada, todas tenemos nuestras ex._ Dijo la morena y se paseó por todo el recito, era bastante grande y muy simple pero perfecto para una fiesta.

 _ **Técnicamente yo no, nunca he tenido novia... bueno... si cuentas el lío que tuve en el instituto que duró algo así como tres semanas.**_ Soltó la rubia sin querer generar un momento incómodo pero sin querer engañarla.

 _Interesante... sabes Emma, pierdes puntos cada vez que dices eso._ Dijo la morena mirando los sofás que había al fondo de la habitación.

 _ **No digas eso, sólo estoy siendo sincera. No he sabido vivir en pareja pero tal vez alguien puede enseñarme.**_ Emma dejó de colocar las cosas y se acercó lentamente a la morena y cogiéndolas de las manos.

 _No soy profesora, querida, soy psicóloga._ Dijo Regina sonriendo ante la idea de la rubia.

 _ **¿Eso era un chiste?**_ Emma se acercó y beso los labios de la morena.

 _Yo también tengo sentido del humor, Emma. Ahora te aconsejo que continúes colocando las cosas, tus amigos estarán al llegar._ Dijo Regina dándole un manotazo en el culo a la rubia que sonreía ante el gesto.

Ambas terminaron de colocar la comida y las copas cuando Killian y Bella hicieron su aparición con la tarta.

 _¡Emma! Aquí esta sana y salva._ Le dijo entregándole la tarta a la rubia.

 _ **Así me gusta, que seas eficaz.**_ Respondió riendo y dejando la tarta en una pequeña cocina que había al fondo.

 _Este sitio es una pasada, además esta aislado de todo y no molestaremos._ Afirmó Killian guiñándole un ojo a la rubia. _Hola, señora Mills. No la había visto._ Dijo Killian nervioso al ver a la psicóloga allí.

 _Hola_ Dijo dándole la mano al detective. _Puedes llamarme Regina. Encantada de volver a verlo._

 _Igualmente, ella es Bella una amiga._ Dijo presentando a su guapísima acompañante.

 _Encantada._

 _Igualmente._

 _ **Después de todas las presentaciones, Bella no creó que yo tenga que presentarme, deberíamos de terminar de colocar los globos y empezar a probar la música, la comida esta ya servida sólo falta sacar del horno algunos platos.**_ Emma llamó a Killian para que lo ayudase y las otras dos mujeres se quedaron charlando animadamente.

Emma y Killian se alejaron de las dos, una vez metidos en la pequeña cocina la rubia empezó con su interrogatorio.

 _ **Killian Jones, quiero todos los detalles.**_

 _No hay detalles, Emma. Sólo somos amigos._

 _ **¿En serio, Jones? ¿Ni un beso? Eres un lento.**_ Dijo golpeando fuertemente el brazo del moreno con su puño.

 _Auch... no quiero correr, me gusta mucho así que iremos despacio. Además... ¿Cómo es eso de que has traído a Regina?_

 _ **Es una fiesta cuanta más gente mejor.**_ Emma intentó esquivar su pregunta.

 _No me mientas Emma Swan. Tú padre va a venir y él nunca ha conocido a una mujer con la que hayas tenido algo... ¿Estas cambiando?_ Killian consiguió su objetivo, hizo que la rubia se marchara y dejara de interrogarlo.

A las diez de la noche todos los invitados ya habían llegado, en total eran unos 20 entre amigos de Graham y compañeros de la comisaria, Emma, Regina, Killian y Belle estaban algo separados del resto, charlando y esperando que Casey llegase con Graham. Pero fue David quien apareció primero acercándose a su hija y a su compañero.

 _Buenas noches, cariño._ Dijo el hombre suavemente acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en su frente.

 _ **Hola, papa. Pensé que ya no venías.**_ Respondió Emma abrazando a su padre.

 _Sabes que ya estoy mayor para esto pero quería felicitar a Graham. Hola Killian. ¿Quién son estas dos hermosas mujeres?_ Dijo David al darse la vuelta y verlas.

 _ **Esta es Bella una amiga de Killian y ella es Regina una amiga mía.**_ Dijo Emma guiándole un ojo sutilmente a la morena.

 _Encantado de conoceros. Tú cara me resulta familiar._ David se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena.

 _Soy Regina Mills, encantada. No creó que nos hayamos visto antes._ Contestó agradablemente tendiéndole la mano a David.

 _ **Papa, era la psicóloga de Scarlet la viste en el expediente del caso.**_ Dijo la rubia para aliviar la tensión que se había generado entre ellos.

 _Cierto, no podría olvidar esos ojos aunque lo intentara. Además creó que eres la primera amiga que le conozco a Emma en muchos años._ Dijo remarcando el término amiga ya que David había notado como su hija miraba a la morena.

 _Gracias. Supongo que Emma es una mujer reservada._ Respondió para quitar la presión que los demás estaban ejerciendo sobre ella.

 _Así es..._ Rio abiertamente provocando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos charlando sobre las travesuras de Emma, los fracasos amorosos de Killian o las aventuras que vivían día a día en la comisaria. Hasta que Emma recibió el mensaje que la avisaba de que el cumpleaños estaba a punto de llegar, todos los de la sala apagaron las luces y esperaron su llegada.

 _¡Sorpresa!_ Gritaron todos al ver como se encendía la luz del local.

Graham se quedo con la boca abierta, no se esperaba algo así, Casey le había dicho que pasarían una noche romántica pero no era así.

 _Sois lo peor, me habéis dado un susto de muerte._ Dijo Graham mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien sabía que había sido el cerebro de toda la operación.

Todos se acercaron a él, lo felicitaron y le dieron los regalos. La rubia se acercó y puso la música y sacó varias bandejas más para que no faltase de nada. Todos parecían divertirse, incluso Regina que había tomado confianza con Killian y con Bella. Bailaron y bebieron hasta no poder más. David se marchó al poco de llegar Graham por lo que la rubia entristeció un poco, sabía que su padre no podía salir sin recordar a su madre, por lo que decidió salir un rato a tomar el aire, no quería amargarle la fiesta a nadie.

 _Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó la morena que la había seguido hasta la puerta.

 _ **He venido a fumar.**_ Dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa.

 _Emma, no fumas además ni siquiera tienes tabaco._ Regina señalo a Emma y se acercó apoyándose en la barandilla junto a ella.

 _ **Eres demasiado observadora.**_ Respondió mirando hacía el cielo estrellado.

 _He observado que tu estado de humor ha cambiado cuando tu padre se ha marchado._

 _ **Regina Mills, no me hagas arrepentirme de salir con un psicóloga.**_ Dijo Emma intentando sonreír y provocando que Regina también lo hiciese.

 _¿Estamos saliendo?_

 _ **Por supuesto, si hasta has conocido a tu futuro suegro.**_ Ahora es Regina la que no puede evitar una carcajada al escuchar lo que dice la rubia, sabe que sólo la esta distrayendo y que esquiva hablar del tema, pero prefiere no presionarla de momento.

 _La verdad es que parece un buen hombre, y hay que admitir que es bastante guapo._ Regina choca su hombro contra el de la rubia que sonríe.

 _ **Se parece a mi.**_

 _Vuelve a aparecer la Emma egocéntrica. _ Dice Regina aunque en un tono desenfadado.

 _ **Te encanta mi lado egocéntrico, tanto como a mi me gusta tu lado altivo. Somos como el yin y el yang.**_ Emma se gira y mira a los profundos ojos de la morena. **_Caos es su más primario estado, tú eres el orden y yo el desorden, tú eres toda seguridad y yo toda confusión. Una mezcla perfecta que esta destinada a estar unida._**

Emma acortó la distancia que quedaba entre las dos y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la psicóloga la acercó aún más a ella y la beso, un beso tierno para afianzar todo lo dijo. Realmente lo sentía aunque le daba pánico hacerlo, pero sabía que el simple echo de haberla invitado y de haberla presentado a su padre significaba muchas cosas, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que la había escuchado soltar esa fabulosa carcajada pues en ese momento descubrió que ese era el sonido que quería escuchar cada día de su vida.

El beso siguió siendo suave y tranquilo, sus labios jugaban y disfrutaban mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y bailaban juntas. Regina pasó sus manos a las mejillas de la rubia quien gimió al notar el contacto de sus dedos helados sobre su cara pero no se quiso separar, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese beso, era el beso que llevaba esperando toda su vida, un beso de final de comedia romántica. Fue Regina la que tras morder el labio superior de Emma se separó un poco para coger aire, ambas juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando del contacto mutuo y de la noche.

 _No besas nada mal._ Dice Regina que se separa un poco más y se vuelve a apoyar en la barandilla.

 _ **Tú tampoco.**_

El silencio se instaura entre ellas, ninguna se siente molesta por ese silencio pero ambas quiere decir todo lo que sus cabezas no paran de gritarles pero saben que eso rompería ese momento y les daba miedo. Fue Regina la que decidió hablar primero.

 _Emma, quiero ser sincera._ Dijo Regina dejando entre ver su nerviosismo. _Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, pero tengo miedo de sufrir. Tras el fracaso de mi matrimonio no pensé que volvería a sentir algo por nadie y tu estas despertando cosas en mi que no quería volver a sentir. No es un juego para mi, y por ello no voy a permitir que si lo sea para ti. He sufrido demasiado y no quiero hacerlo más..._ La voz de Regina se cortó por el dolor que sentía al pensar en su matrimonio fallido y en todo lo que estaba declarando. _No puedo evitar pensar que estoy siendo algo radical pero no puede ser de otra manera. Emma yo soy una mujer que lo da todo por la persona que quiere pero necesito que sea reciproco. Así que sólo me queda dejar que te lo pienses y cuando lo tengas claros puedes venir a buscarme, sólo te pido una cosa, sinceridad._


	17. Gran Noche II

Disfrutad! Y gracias por los comentarios aunque no pueda leerlos.

* * *

La morena se giró y se disponía a marcharse dentro cuando notó como la mano de la rubia se enlazaba con la suya, no dijo nada, no tenía palabras para expresarse, simplemente cogió su mano y la hizo volver a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio donde Emma acariciaba la fría mano de la psicóloga mientras que esta observaba el cielo estrellado.

 _ **No puedo mentirte...**_ Dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas. _ **Yo también tengo miedo. Regina yo no he sido una persona que se haya comprometido con nadie, no se hacerlo pero te puedo prometer que lo voy a intentar. Que quiero que tú me enseñes a ser tu pareja, tu amiga, tu amante, a darte lo que necesites y a ser la persona que quieres a tu lado. No puedo asegurarte que no vas a sufrir porque ni siquiera se si yo lo haré pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que seamos este caos cada día.**_ Dijo Emma sin dejar de mirar al frente. Regina se quedó en blanco no supo que decir o hacer después de las declaraciones de la rubia.

 _Emma..._ Su voz se escucho suave y entrecortada. _Vamos a ir despacio, veremos donde nos lleva esto. Sin prisas, sin expectativas y sin ataduras. Sólo probándonos a ambas que esto puede salir bien._ Regina agarro la mano de Emma y la acercó a ella abrazándola sin poder evitar que un lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

Ambas pasaron un rato más disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad hasta que decidieron que era mejor volver a dentro y seguir celebrando la fiesta de su amigo, tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de todo eso.

Al entrar se encontraron que muchos de los invitados ya se habían ido, eran realmente tarde, tan solo estaban Killian, Bella, Graham, Casey, y algunos compañeros y amigos de la comisaria. Todos estaban en circulo bebiendo y riendo. Emma y Regina se acercaron a ellos y escucharon como el seductor Neal propuso jugar al juego de la botella, todos los presentes recharazon la idea, a excepción de Graham y Anna que eran los más desvergonzados del grupo. Regina que no sabía en que consistía el juego le preguntó al oido a Emma.

 _¿Qué juego es ese?._

 _ **¿No has jugado nunca?**_ Emma vio como la morena negaba con la cabeza. ** _Nos ponemos todos en círculo con una botella en el centro, el que gira la botella debe besar a la persona que señale la botella._** Regina se enrojeció y negó con la cabeza. _ **Primero empezamos con un beso en la mejilla, la segunda vez que te toque la misma persona vamos subiendo. Es divertido.**_ Dijo Emma básicamente para molestar a la morena.

 _No pienso jugar a eso. No voy a ir besando a cualquiera._ Regina estaba bastante escandalizada con el dichoso juego, ella jamás había participado en algo así.

 _ **Es divertido, además con unas copas de más no importa a quién tengas que besar. Y además seguro que tienes suerte y sólo te toco yo.**_ Emma se separó un poco de Regina al ver como esta lanzaba su mano hacía su hombro para golpearla.

 _ **Nosotras jugamos.**_ Gritó Emma para el enfado y la mirada de desaprobación de la psicóloga.

 _Lo siento, pero yo debo de marcharme ya. Disfrutad del resto de la noche._ La morena se iba hacia la puerta cuando Emma la detuvo.

 _ **Perdona, no quería incomodarte pero no te vayas. No jugaremos si es eso lo que deseas.**_ La preocupación era notable en el rostro de la rubia.

Desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó como Killian también denegaba el plan al igual que Casey y Marian. Entonces fue Emma la que cogió de la mano a Regina y la llevó a sentarse junto a ella a los sofás donde se había acomodado todos los demás.

 _ **¿Atrevimiento o verdad? Es un juego un poco más light.**_ Dijo la rubia que noto que Regina se relajaba un poco.

 _Perfecto._ Gritaron los demás.

 _ **Tú empiezas Killian.**_

 _Verdad._ Dijo él sabiendo que Emma se la jugaría en cualquier momento.

 _ **¿Es verdad que te tiraste con una mujer 20 años mayor tú en un ascensor?**_ Killian enrojeció ante la pregunta y Regina dejo un pequeño codazo en el abdomen de la rubia al ver Bella se sonrojaba.

 _Eres lo peor. Verdad._ Dijo bebiendo un largo sorbo de su copa.

 _ **Lo sabía. Eso te pasa por no querer contármelo nunca. ¿Kristoff?**_

 _Vamos a empezar fuerte, hermana. Atrevimiento._

 _ **Me lo pones muy fácil campeón. Besa a la mujer por la que llevas loco desde que entraste en la comisaria.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a Regina y dejando un beso en su cuello sin que esta pudiese evitarlo.

 _Me la vas a pagar._

Kristoff se levantó de su sitio y miró a todas las mujeres que allí había, todos sabían que Kristoff llevaba meses colgado de Anna y que esta no le era indiferente pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer o decir nada. Fue entonces cuando Kristoff se acercó lentamente a la muchacha y esta se levanto, ambos juntaron sus labios en un casto beso, pero cuando Kristoff se iba a alejar para recibir el reproche de la muchacha, esta lo cogió por la camisa y profundizó más el beso. Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron y rieron sonoramente.

 _ **Ves, Kristoff. No era tan difícil.**_ Dijo Emma al ver las mejillas coloradas de ambos y cómo se sentaban juntos. **_¿Quién va ahora?._** Preguntó la morena mirando a todos los demás.

 _Verdad._ Dijo Neal con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

 _¿Has tenido alguna vez relaciones con un hombre?_ Preguntó Graham adelantándose a la rubia esta vez. Casey miró con desaprobación a su novio, los celos habían hecho acto de presencia.

 _ **Esto se pone interesante.**_ Dijo la rubia bebiendo su chupito y ofreciendo otro a la morena.

 _Verdad. Hay que probarlo todo aunque he de decir que me decanto por las mujeres, ¿Verdad, Emma?_ Emma se tensó ante las estúpidas palabras de Neal, no quería poner a Regina en situación incómoda.

 _Lo sabía, Killian quiero mi pasta._ Dijo este dejando a todos los demás sin saber de que hablaban pero viendo cómo Killian sacaba la cartera y le daba 50 pavos.

 _ **Las mujeres son el mejor regalo que este mundo nos ha podido dar querido amigo.**_ Dijo en tono de burla, provocando una carcajada en el resto de la gente.

 _Emma te toca._ Dijo Killian, Emma se pudo nerviosa sabía que cualquiera de las dos opciones la iba a poner en un compromiso. _Venga Emma, se un poco atrevida._ Dijo provocandola sabiendo que ella no se negaba a una buena provocación.

 _ **Esta bien. Atrevimiento.**_

 _Así me gusta. Y lo siento por Regina, pero le va a tocar pagar las consecuencias._

 _ **A ella no la metas, Killian.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para que no se pusiese nerviosa.

 _Lo siento amiga, pero tu has sido mala con nosotros te toca sufrir._ Killian miró a Regina esperando a que dijera algo pero simplemente asintió. No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de hombre pero por una vez quiso dejarse llevar y no pensar demasiado, quizás las copas de más tenían algo que ver con su decisión.

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Dijo la morena dejando a Emma con la boca abierta.

 _Ponte esta corbata._ Dijo Killian quitando la prenda a Graham y acercándosela a ella. _En tu muslo, Emma te la quitara con los dientes._ Regina enrojeció por completo y miro a Bella que parecía bastante incómoda también.

 _ **Ni hablar, los siento pero no. Regina no tienes que hacerlo.**_ Dijo Emma a la defensiva pero eso sólo provocó que Regina se excitase más y tras beberse su chupito de golpe decidió que lo haría.

Regina colocó su pie sobre una mesa de café que había delante de los sofás, y tras subirse ligeramente el vestido se ato la corbata a su muslo, todos los de alrededor miraban atentamente los sensuales movimientos de la morena lo que provocó que Emma se molestase, no le gustaba que nadie mirase así a Regina.

 _ **No lo hagas, por favor. Dejemoslo pasar.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a Regina casi desnudandola con la mirada.

 _Me dijiste que me divirtiera y que me dejara llevar, eso hago._

 _ **Mañana cuando no estés tan borracha me mataras por dejarte hacer esto.**_

 _Aún no has hecho nada, Swan._ Dijo remarcando la última palabra que sabía el efecto que causaba en la rubia.

En ese momento Emma decidió que era mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes así que se colocó de rodillas frente a la morena y tras pasar su mano por toda la pierna de Regina excitándola para vengarse por la provocación anterior. Esto hizo que los allí presentes soltaran unas cuantas carcajadas, se acercó a la corbata y lentamente la mordió y tiro de ella sin poder soltar el nudo del todo, por lo que tuvo que repetir la acción, una vez que se la había quitado se levantó y volvió a colocar el vestido de la morena en su sitio, las mejillas de ambas estaban totalmente rojas y sus respiraciones algo aceleradas.

 _ **Ya lo habéis conseguido, pervertidos.**_ Dijo tirandole la corbata a Killian y cogiendo de la mano a Regina. _**Nosotras nos vamos, mañana volveré a por mi coche y a recoger todo esto.**_ Dijo la rubia apunto de salir por la puerta.

 _No te vayas, si aun queda mucho que hacer._ Dijo Killian aunque a su suplica se unieron todos los demás, pero Emma ya se había ido.

Emma llamó a un taxi y se marcharon, había bebido demasiado para poder coger el coche. A la media hora el taxista estaba parando en la puerta de la casa de la morena, el viaje había sido silencioso, ninguna de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.

 _ **Espere aquí.**_ Dijo Emma mirando al taxista. _**Espero que te hayas divertido, y siento la jugarreta de Killian.**_

 _Ha sido divertido. ¿quieres subir a tomar algo?_ Dijo la morena algo avergonzada.

 _ **Regina... no me tientes, si subo a tu casa no es para tomar una copa. Es mejor que me vaya.**_ Emma dejó un casto beso en sus labios y se giró en dirección al taxi.

 _Quizás la copa sólo era una excusa._ Dijo Regina que entró en su portal dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

Emma se acercó al taxista y pagó el viaje, Regina era la mujer más provocativa del mundo. Emma entró al portal y vio que el ascensor ya estaba llegando a la planta de Regina así que volvió a llamarlo y esperó a que se abriese, esos fueron los 30 segundos más largos de su vida pero al llegar al rellano de la morena vio que la puerta de su casa también estaba entre abierta. Emma entró y cerro detrás de ella.

Buscó a la morena por toda la casa pero no la encontró hasta que llegó a lo que parecía el dormitorio principal, allí se vio la luz encendida y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando hacía donde estaba la psicóloga que ya se había despojado de los tacones.

Emma no se atrevía entrar, estaba bastante avergonzada y con las mejillas enrojecidas no podía ocultar la mirada excitada que le regalaba a Regina.

 _Puedes pasar, Swan. Aún no me he comido a nadie._ Emma sonrió ante la inocente frase de la morena que acabó convirtiéndose en un doble sentido total. _Al menos a nadie que no lo deseaba._ Terminó la rubia para relajarse.

Emma se acercó a Regina lentamente y vio como esta se quitaba el vestido quedando una espectacular ropa interior.

 _ **Eres hermosa.**_

* * *

Os dejo sufriendo pero subiré el próximo pronto.


	18. Gran Noche III

Me he portado bien... actualizo rápido. Gracias por los comentarios que ya he conseguido leer.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 _ **Eres preciosa.**_

Tras esas palabras la rubia se acercó a la psicóloga y paso sus manos por su abdomen esculpido hasta que sus manos quedaron sobre sus caderas y tiró de ella, ambos cuerpos chocaron y Regina entrelazó sus dedos en la melena rubia, intentó besar los labios de Emma pero esta se alejó un poco dejándola con la miel en los labios. Entonces Emma se separa un poco de ella y la mira con deseo, esta muy excitada pero quiere disfrutar del momento. Regina agiliza sus movimientos y se deshace de la camisa de la rubia y la deja caer en alguna parte de la habitación, después de eso pasa sus manos por el perfecto culo de la rubia hasta que sus manos llegan al botón del pantalón y lo desabrocha para luego introducir su mano en las bragas de la rubia, que se sobresalto ante el precipitado gesto.

 _ **Vayamos más despacio, morena. Hoy quiero disfrutar de ti.**_

Emma sacó la mano de la morena de sus pantalones y la empujo suavemente para que quedase sentada al borde de la cama. La detective se quitó sus pantalones y sus zapatos y se agachó para unir sus labios con los de la morena, esos labios que tanto deseaba y que tanto placer le producía con sólo rozarlos. Emma se dejó caer lentamente empujando a Regina debajo de ella, ambas se movieron y quedaron en el centro de la cama, fue la morena la que pasó las manos por la espalda de la rubia desabrochando su sujetador en el camino, sus manos llegaron al culo de Emma y allí se quedaron hasta que la rubia rompió el beso para coger aire y dejar caer su sujetador al suelo. Regina pasó sus manos por los pechos de la rubia provocando que Emma soltase un gemido. Emma ayudo a Regina a sentarse en la cama y se pudo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos mientras que le quitaba su sujetador dejando a la vista los espectaculares pechos de la morena, la detective siguió besando a la psicóloga tranquilamente ante la desesperación esta. Regina metió su mano en las bragas de la rubia y notó lo húmeda que se encontraba, comenzó un suave masaje sobre su clítoris y vio como su amante se arqueaba y se agarraba fuerte mente a su pelo.

 _Esto me molesta_ Dijo tirando un poco de las bragas para que se las quitase.

Emma se levantó un poco y se quitó su ropa interior y obligó a Regina a tumbarse sobre la cama y la ayudo a quitarle las bragas. Emma cayó sobre su cuerpo y se besó los labios de la morena, después de unos minutos sus besos fueron bajando lentamente, empezó a posar sus labios por el cuello de la psicóloga. Sus labios se fueron deslizando hacía los pechos de la morena que arqueaba su espalda y que pedía más de la rubia.

Emma pasaba su humedad por el muslo de la morena que notaba como este se iba mojando cada vez más lo que sólo conseguía excitarla, Regina bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de la rubia intentando meter su mano entre los pliegues de la detective pero no llego a hacerlo ya que la mano de Emma la detuvo.

 _ **No tengas prisa, Mills. Tendremos tiempo para todo, ahora disfruta.**_ Dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Emma siguió bajando sus besos y llego al abdomen de la morena que ya no podía evitar gemir ante el contacto, la rubia paso su lengua por toda la barriga dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso hasta que llego a los muslos de la morena, los beso lentamente notando como Regina ya casi no podía aguantar más, por lo que decidió no hacerla sufrir más y succiono su clítoris. Regina se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque de la rubia y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Emma para que no se alejase, al notar como Regina estaba completamente a su disposición introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

Regina demostró su excitación tirando del pelo de la rubia, ese gesto hizo que esta desease darle mucho más por lo que comenzó con una suave tortura, sus dedos entraban y salían de la morena lentamente para alargar el momento lo máximo posible, pero cuando noto que Regina no aguantaría demasiado más volvió a lamer el clítoris de la morena y sus envestidas fueron más rápidas y duras, Regina no pudo aguantar más y se corrió sobre los dedos de la rubia que mantuvo la presión hasta que el cuerpo de la morena dejó de temblar.

Emma se puso a la altura de la morena y dejo un suave beso en sus labios, se tumbo a su lado y esperó a que la psicóloga se recuperase. Segundos después Regina se abalanzó sobre ella y la dejó debajo de ella y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Regina besó sus labios rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar la suave y sudorosa piel de la rubia, la morena notó que Emma estaba totalmente excitada y que no necesitaba nada más así que introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la rubia que en un movimiento rápido la hizo girar quedando con la espalda sobre la cama. Emma se comenzó a mover sobre la morena que mantenía sus dedos en su interior, la morena disfrutaba de la vista que tenía delante de ella, alargó su mano y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos mientras con sus dedos seguía penetrando a la detective que se movía al mismo compás.

Emma aceleró sus movimientos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido al orgasmo que la morena acababa de regalarle, su cuerpo no podía más así que se dejo caer sobre el de psicóloga. Regina sacó sus dedos del interior de la rubia y se colocó a su lado tirando de la sabana que había caído a un lado de la cama.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sólo se miraba a los ojos disfrutando del silencio que había en la habitación tan sólo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas. Emma se tuvo boca arriba e invitó a la morena a colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Regina se colocó sobre la rubia y se taparon.

Emma comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la morena mientras que esta pasaba su mano por su pecho aun acelerado.

 _ **¿Estas bien?**_ Preguntó la rubia algo preocupada por el silencio de la morena.

 _Si, sólo disfrutaba del silencio._ Dijo Regina sinceramente.

 _ **Por un momento he pensado que te habías arrepentido.**_ Emma habló con un poco de miedo en su voz.

 _Claro que no._ Dijo separando su cabeza del hombro de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos.

 _ **Me alegra oírlo.**_ Emma acercó sus labios a los de la morena que respondió al beso, y volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y el cansancio las venció.

Fue Regina la que se despertó primero debido a que la luz del sol empezó a entrar por la ventana, en ese momento noto como las posiciones había cambiado, ella estaba de lado como dormía habitualmente y Emma la estaba abrazando por detrás. Sitió un pinchazo al darse cuenta que se sentía cómodo y contenta con la situación lo que le produjo un miedo irrefrenable por lo que intentó salir de la cama sin despertar a la rubia pero no funciono.

 _ **No te levantes, es muy temprano. Te prometo que después te hago el desayuno.**_ Dijo la rubia abrazando más fuerte a la morena y dándole un beso en el cuello.

 _Tengo algo que hacer, no te preocupes, tu descansa._ Dijo intentando salir pero sin lograrlo.

 _ **No te voy a dejar salir de aquí, esto es un sueño y si te levantas lo romperás.**_ Emma siguió con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior.

 _No digas tonterías._ Regina comenzó a relajarse aunque su mente seguía pensando que esto no era algo natural para la rubia y que en cualquier momento se iría para no volver.

 _ **Shh... duérmete de nuevo.**_ Emma se pegó aun más a la morena y dejó varios besos en su cuello.

Regina dejó de resistirse y se quedó dormida unos minutos después, las dos estaban agotadas había dormido algo más de cuatro horas por lo que

Esta vez fue Emma la que se despertó primero y vio a la hermosa morena durmiendo a su lado, una sonrisa tonta se encendió en sus labios.

 _ **¿Qué has hecho conmigo Regina Mills?**_ Dijo para sí misma antes de levantarse y ponerse los pantalones y la camisa para salir a comprar algo de comer.

Terminó de vestirse y vio una agenda sobre el tocador de la morena así que la cogió y arrancó un papel donde escribió una nota por si Regina se despertaba antes de ella regresar.

Regina se despertó a la media hora, la cabeza le dolía un poco pero lo achaco a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida la noche de antes ya que aunque no fue gran cantidad no estaba acostumbrada. Se despertó sola en la cama lo que hizo que saltase al pensar que la rubia se había marchado sin despedirse, el miedo que había sentido al despertarse antes volvió a hacer acto de presencia y su decepción fue bastante grande. Se levantó lentamente y se fue al baño pero antes de entrar encontró un papel sobre la mesita de noche así que se acercó y lo leyó.

 **He ido a por algo de comer, me llevo tus llaves por si acaso sigues dormida**

 **cuando vuelva. No es necesario que te vistas, me ahorraras trabajo.**

La sonrisa tonta volvió a colocarse sobre los labios de la morena, dándose cuenta que había juzgado mal a la rubia y que todos sus miedos eran totalmente infundados. Se fue a darse una ducha y a ponerse algo de ropa.

Emma llegó una hora más tarde vestida con ropa más cómoda y una gran bolsa de comida. Dejó las llaves de la casa donde las había encontrado y fue al dormitorio para buscar a la morena pero no la encontró, la cama ya hecha y todo recogido así que la morena no estaba en ningún sitio.

 _ **Regina.**_ Dijo Emma buscándola por toda la casa hasta que la encontró en el despachó rodeada de papeles. _**Te dije que no te vistieses.**_ Emma se acercó lentamente a la silla donde estaba sentada la morena y empujo la silla hacía atrás para dejar un beso en sus labios.

 _Hola. Tú también te has vestidos._ Respondió la morena levantándose de la silla para salir del despacho.

 _ **Tendría que detenerme a mi misma por escándalo público si salia desnuda a comprar.**_ Emma sonrió ante esa idea.

 _No estaría nada mal, pero tengo que reconocer que me molestaría bastante que alguien más pudiese deleitarse con ese cuerpo._ Regina salió del despacho y dejó a la rubia detrás.

 _ **¿Son celos?**_ Preguntó intentando provocar a Regina.

 _Para nada. ¿Comemos?_ Respondió mientras se iba a la cocina y comenzaba a servir todo lo que había traído la rubia.

 _ **No sabía que te gustaba así que he traído un poco de todo.**_

 _Todo un detalle, Swan._

Emma en ese momento cogió las caderas de la morena y la empujó contra la encimera quedando rodeada por su cuerpo y dando un mordisco seguido de un beso en el cuello de la morena que grito ante la sorpresa y el dolor que le provocó el gesto de la rubia.

 _Emma, eso me va a dejar una marca._ Grito alejándose un poco de la morena, no quería reconocer que el gesto la había excitado.

 _ **Te he dicho que no me llames así, ahora sabes a lo que atenerte.**_ Emma siguió sirviendo el almuerzo.

 _Me lo apuntó, Swan. _ Tentó Regina viendo como la rubia se volvía a acercar a ella pero esta vez se adelantó y le dio un apasionado beso.

Las dos comieron tranquilamente, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia, ambas disfrutaban de su compañía mutua pero no querían entrar en nada más. Tras fregar los platos y dejarlo todo limpio ambas se fueron al sofá a pasar la tarde con una buena película y un vino.

 _ **Regina, ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?.**_ Preguntó la rubia nerviosa al ver que la morena estaba en silencio y sin prestarle atención, pensó que le pasaba algo.

 _No, estoy bien aquí. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una tarde tranquila en casa. ¿Por qué?_ Habló Regina al ver la incomodidad de Emma.

 _ **No se... es que esto no es algo habitual en mi y no se como actuar, no quiero defraudarte.**_

Regina se giró y beso dulcemente los labios de la rubia, le parecía muy tierno que la detective se sintiese así pero quería que se relajase.

 _No olvides lo que hablamos. Sin presiones y sin expectativas sólo hacemos lo que nos apetezca. No quiero que te agobies, entiendo que esto es difícil para mi también. Mi separación es bastante reciente y me da miedo dejarme llevar pero quiero intentarlo, contigo._ Dijo Regina mirando a los ojos a la rubia que parecía relajarse.

 _ **Eres increíble.**_ Emma cogió a Regina por las mejillas y la acercó a ella para besarla.


	19. Avances

Ambas se pasaron la tarde viendo una película, comiendo palomitas y acariciándose, a eso de las 7 de la tarde el móvil de la morena sonó.

Regina Mills. Dijo sin mirar quién llamaba.

 _¡Morena! Cuanto tiempo... ¿No pensabas llamarme?_ Dijo su amiga fingiendo indignación.

Ruby. ¿Qué tal? Regina puso los ojos en blanco lo que hizo que Emma se riese.

 _Muy bien, preocupada por no saber nada de ti en los últimos días._

Estoy bien, algo ocupada con unos pacientes durante toda la semana. Dijo la morena sonriéndole a Emma que parecía muy interesada en la conversación.

 _Eres una aburrida. ¿Te vienes de fiesta esta noche? Viene Ariel._ Al escuchar ese nombre Regina se molestó, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde aquella desastrosa noche por suerte la pelirroja no insistió en volver a verse.

No me apetece. Estoy algo cansada.

 _¿Cuándo no estas cansadas?_ Dijo Ruby con pesadez.

Ruby, salí anoche. Tengo resaca y quiero descansar. En cuanto dijo esas palabras se arrepintió.

 _¿Saliste sin mi? Esto no te lo perdono._ Ahora su tono era de indignación.

Una amiga me invitó, relájate Rubs no es para tanto. Ahora me apetecería descansar un rato.

 _¿Una amiga? ¿Quién es? ¿Te gusta? ¿Regina?_

Rubs, para. No te voy a decir nada. Regina miró a Emma que se reía, estaban tan cerca que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

 _Te gusta. Quiero todos los detalles, esta noche cenamos juntas y lo hablamos._ Dijo Ruby muy interesada.

Ruby, hoy no. Dijo muy cortante.

 _¿Estas con ella?_ Ruby sabía que la morena le ocultaba algo pero escuchó como una voz se reía.

Eres insufrible. Hablamos mañana. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando vio volvió a escuchar a su amiga.

 _Espero que este buena, porque sino no entiendo que me plantes por ella._ Tras decir eso Ruby colgó.

Regina dejo el móvil sobre la mesita del café y miro a la rubia que se reía casi ahogándose de la conversación que habían tenido.

 _No te rías._ Dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

 _ **Tu amiga es graciosa.**_ Respondió la rubia acariciándose el brazo.

 _Es una loca pero es buena persona._ Dijo Regina acercándose un poco a la rubia y besándola.

 _ **Me cae muy bien pero... ¿Te gusto? ¿Estas conmigo?**_ Preguntó Emma riendo alegremente recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo. **_Me he quedado con las ganas de escuchar tus respuestas._** Respondió acariciándose el brazo cómicamente.

 _Y vas a seguir con las ganas._ Regina se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se metió en la cocina. _¿Quieres más vino?_ Preguntó la morena.

 _ **Quiero que me contestes.**_ Dijo Emma bastante molesta con la actitud de la morena, lo que había empezado como una tontería se había vuelto algo serio. **_No estoy jugando con esto._**

 _Emma, no te enfades._ Regina volvió a la habitación con su copa y la de Emma llena de nuevo. _No quiero que Ruby genere problema entre nosotras._

 _ **No son problemas, Regina. Quiero saber que hay de verdad en lo que tu amiga ha dicho.**_ Emma se sentó más cómoda y Regina se colocó a su lado.

 _Hay mucho de verdad en eso._ Dijo Regina con muchas dudas, sabía que era verdad pero no podía jugársela no tan pronto. _Pero vayamos despacio._

Emma al escuchar lo que la morena dijo se echó sobre ella y la apoyo contra el sofá quedando encima de ella y robandole un beso. La detective comenzó a acariciar las caderas de la morena y se pego aun más a ella.

 _ **Espero que en un tiempo haya mucho más que eso.**_

Emma continuó con sus besos hasta que la morena tomo la iniciativa y cambio las posiciones dejando a la rubia debajo de ella. Le subió la camiseta un poco y comenzó a posar sus labios sobre el abdomen de la rubia quién no pudo evitar que se le escapasen unos cuantos gemidos y entrelazó sus manos en el pelo de la morena que seguía con su camino cada vez más cerca de los pechos de la detective. Justo cuando Regina estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta el móvil de Emma sonó.

 _ **Lo siento. Tengo que cogerlo.**_ Dijo Emma separándose un poco de la morena que parecía algo frustrada. **Detective Swan. ¿Quién es?** Preguntó Emma que acarició la mejilla de Regina.

 _Detective, soy el juez Smith. Necesito verla cuanto antes, tengo información importante para el caso._ El juez parecía alterado y bastante nervioso.

 **Señor Smith. ¿Qué sucede?** Emma se tensó.

 _Me ha llegado una información pero necesito verla cuanto antes, he adelantado mi vuelta llegaré en dos horas. ¿Dónde nos podemos ver?_

 **Vaya directamente a la comisaría, lo estaré esperando allí pero no hable con nadie que no sea que yo creemos que hay algún topo en la central.** Emma quería parecer más tranquila pero no se esperaba esto.

 _Esta bien. Hasta ahora, detective._

 **Adiós.**

Emma colgó el teléfono y se quedó algo pálida, conocía bastante bien el juez y nunca lo había visto así de alterado por lo que debía ser algo de gran importancia.

 _Emma, ¿Qué sucede?_ Regina se preocupó al notar el cambio en la rubia.

 _ **Tengo que irme, creó que tengo una pista sobre el caso. Lo siento, Regina.**_ Emma se levantó bastante alterada sin encontrar unos de sus zapatos.

 _Toma._ Dijo la morena tendiéndole el zapato. _No te preocupes, pero ten cuidado._

 _ **Lo tendré, siento no poder quedarme contigo toda la tarde.**_ Emma terminó de calzarse y se acercó a la morena colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo. **_Te llamo en cuanto termine si no es muy tarde, sino mañana hablamos._** La rubia le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 _Esta bien. Cualquier problema avísame._ Regina la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió con un apasionado beso.

Emma paso por su casa para cambiarse de ropa e irse a la comisaria cuanto antes, no quería que nadie viese al juez, su coche seguía en el apartamento donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Grahan por lo que tuvo que ir en taxi, mandaría a un par de agentes a que fuesen a por él más tarde.

Una hora y media después el juez entraba a la comisaría y acompañado por la rubia subieron a la sala de conferencias donde ambos estaría solos y podrían hablar tranquilamente.

 _ **¿Qué sucede señor?**_ Preguntó Emma que se sentó al lado del juez.

 _Anoche llegó un sobre a mi poder donde hay varias cuentas de una red de extorsión que estamos investigando, en una de esas cuentas apareció el nombre del fiscal Whale._ Smith terminó la frase y sacó varios informes.

 _ **Vale, estoy muy confundida. Explíquese.**_

 _Estoy trabajando en un caso de extorsión y tráfico de influencias pero el fiscal Whale no era para nada un sospechoso, pero cómo tu me hablaste de él pensé que te interesaría._ Smith dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y Emma los cogió.

 _ **Esto quiere decir que podemos detener a Whale.**_ Emma sonrió ante la idea de meter a ese estúpido en la cárcel.

 _No podemos. Eso documentos no se han obtenido legalmente, no podemos hacer nada. Pero te los dejo por si acaso te son útiles._

 _ **Mierda. Esta bien, revisaré todo los movimientos de estas cuentas y veré que puedo hacer... muchas gracias juez.**_ Emma se levantó y acompaño al juez a la puerta.

 _No hay de que... si me ayudas a encarcelar a ese hombre me daré por satisfecho._ Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 ** _Nada me gustaría más que eso._**

 _Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti._ Dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Emma. _Tienes sus ojos y ellos se ven la misma pasión por tu trabajo que se veía en los suyos._ El juez habló con cariño y aprecio de Mary Margaret.

 ** _Gracias._** Dijo Emma sin poder evitar que una lágrima escurriese por su mejilla al oir hablar de su madre.

Una vez que el juez se había marchado Emma volvió a la sala y comenzó a revisar todo los pagos y cuentas en los que estaba metido Whale pero no encontró por ningún lado nada que metiese a Scarlet en ese asunto.

 **Papa, necesito que vengas a la comisaria.** Emma llamó a su padre después de avisar a Graham y a Killian para que se reuniesen con ella.

 _No me asustes. ¿Qué pasa?_

 **He encontrado unas pruebas, bueno... más bien me las ha dado Smith.**

 _Vale, cariño. En un rato estoy allí._

Tras colgar el teléfono Emma se marchó a la cafetería de enfrente para tomarse un café y esperar a que sus compañeros llegase necesitaba punto de vista nuevos, ella no veía nada y eso la estaba frustrando.

 **Hola preciosa.** Dijo Emma a través del teléfono mientras sonreía.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Regina parecía estar relajada.

 **Estoy bien, sólo que tengo que quedarme en la comisaria. Hemos descubierto algunas cosas.** Emma sonó bastante decepcionada le apetecía pasar un rato con la morena.

No pasa nada. Es importante que cierres ese caso. Nos veremos otro día.

 **¿Mañana por la mañana?** Emma subía hacia su oficina mientras seguía hablando con la psicóloga. **Yo llevó el desayuno.**

Me encanta tu entusiasmo, señorita Swan pero debo atender otras cosas.

 **¿Te estas haciendo la interesante?** Preguntó la rubia riendo al escuchar como la morena soltaba una carcajada.

Sabes que no, pero si no quedó con Ruby no me dejará vivir en paz y se presentara en mi casa. ¿Qué tal un almuerzo?

 **No se si me dará tiempo, pasaré el domingo entre papeles pero prometo intentarlo.**

Entonces hablamos mañana. Vuelve a trabajar no quiero que te despidan.

 **Hasta mañana preciosa.** Emma colgó al ver a su padre justo enfrente de ella sonriendo ya que había escuchado parte de la conversación de su hija con la morena _**¿Papa? No sabía que habías llegado. ¿Vamos adentro?**_

 _Claro, pero dejo la conversación pendiente, señorita._ Dijo en tono autoritario pero sonriendo.

Ambos entraron a la sala de juntas y vieron a Killian y a Grahan esperando. Emma puso a todos al día sobre los nuevos informes, los cuatro se pusieron a estudiar esos datos y comprobar que Scarlet no salía en ellos y cómo podían utilizarlos para interrogar a Whale, necesitaban algo que uniese todos los cabos sueltos pero no lo encontraban.

 _Necesitáis descansar son más de las diez de la noche, lleváis horas aquí. Vayámonos todos a descansar y mañana volvemos._ David vio como su equipo estaba agotado y pensó que lo mejor era mandarlo a casa.

 _ **Mi padre tiene razón, chicos. Necesitamos descansar, pero mañana os quiero aquí a las 10... prometo traeros café.**_ Emma rió y le dio un pequeño codazo a Graham que parecía muy tenso.

 _Estoy agotado._ Dijo Graham pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Emma saliendo del despacho.

 _ **Ya lo veo... además estoy segura que Casey está deseando verte.**_ Emma cerró la puerta con llave tras salir.

 _Te puedo asegurar que estará dormido en cuanto llegué._ Graham rió y Killian lo acompaño.

 _Sois unos aburridos par de dos._ Dijo Killian acompañándolos hasta sus coches. _Yo estoy seguro que Belle estará encantada de recibirme._ Antes de que sus amigos pudiesen preguntar este se subió en el coche y se marchó.

Emma se despidió de Graham y de su padre y se subió a su coche que había mandado recoger, estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando pensó que la morena seguiría despierta y le apetecía verla aunque sólo fuese un rato así que se marchó para su casa.

Emma tocó al portero de la morena y esperó a que esta no estuviese dormida pero al parecer no era así puesto que nada más tocar la psicóloga contestó.

¿Quien es?

 **Abre preciosa.** En ese momento la puerta se abrió.


	20. Fantasías

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro mucho que os guste la historia hace mucho más fácil escribir así.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina había pasado el resto de la tarde revisando algunos informes médicos y hablando con su hermana y su sobrino que había salido de viaje para ver a su padre.

Zelena te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero saber nada de papa.

 _Lo se... pero él esta arrepentido. Por favor, habla con él._

Lo siento pero no. ¿Cómo esta Ronald? Dijo la morena intentando dejar la conversación.

 _Esta bien, te echa de menos. Dice que quiere volver a jugar con Emma._ Zelena no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana de esa mujer que había aparecido de repente.

Se divirtió mucho con ella. 

_¿Es serio, Reg? Dime quien es... no seas tan hermética._

Es una amiga. Regina sabía que no podía mentir a Zelena pero esperaba que esta no insistiese.

 _¿Besas a todas tus amigas?_ Zelena no se dio por vencida.

A casi todas sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Dijo en tono irónico la morena que no quería darle explicaciones a su hermana.

 _Déjate_ _de sarcasmo y contéstame directamente, ¿estas con ella?¿Te gusta? ¿Esta buena?_ Zelena hizo sus habituales preguntas pero esta vez la respuesta fue distinta, normalmente solían ser un no rotundo y hoy fue una gran carcajada. _¡Dios! Eso es que sí._

¿Por qué dices eso? Además tengo entendido que no te gustas las mujeres... ¿Has cambiado de opinión? Dijo riendo intentando cambiar el tema.

 _Regina te conozco, se muy bien como eres y no tengo dudas de que esa chica te gusta. Además no lo has negado. Y sabes muy bien que no me gustan las chicas aunque se me de muy bien opinar sobre tus gustos._ Dijo soltando una carcajada.

Tengo que dejarte, necesito terminar de revisar estos informes. Hablamos mañana. Dijo Regina para evitar hablar más sobre el tema.

 _Vale, pero que sepas que no te escapas de una cena y un interrogatorio._ Regina simplemente se rió y colgó.

Esta a punto de preparar la cena cuando el timbre sonó, por un momento se asusto ya que no esperaba a nadie pero se acercó a la puerta y vio por la pequeña mirilla el rostro perfecto de la rubia. Emma volvía a verla cosa que la hizo más feliz de lo que quería admitir.

 _¿Creía que tenías que trabajar?_ Dijo la morena apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

 _ **Lo hemos dejado para mañana estamos agotados.**_ Dijo la rubia sin moverse de la puerta del ascensor.

 _¿Y qué haces aquí?_ La morena intentó seguirle el juego a la rubia.

 _ **He venido a verte.**_

 _Nos hemos visto hace unas horas._

 _ **Demasiado tiempo para mi, suponía que me invitarías tomar algo y que charlaríamos.**_ Emma no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa pícara.

 _Supones demasiado, Swan._ Dijo Regina sabiendo lo que eso desencadenaría.

Emma no la decepciono y recortó el espacio que había entre ambas y posó sus labios sobre los de la morena que respondió al instante enlazando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia. Fue un beso rápido pero apasionado y Emma lo rompió para posar sus labios sobre el cuello de la rubia y dejar una pequeña marca algo más abajo de que ya había hecho antes.

 _ **Si sigues provocándome no vas a tener cuello suficiente.**_ Dijo besando con cariño la marca que anteriormente había dejado, sabía que en unas horas no tendría nada pero le divertía el juego.

 _No lo hagas más, Emma. No puedo salir con eso a la calle._ Regina realmente no estaba enfadada sólo pensaba en que si no se disimulaba para el lunes tendría que taparlo de alguna manera.

 _ **No te preocupes, se te quitará en unas horas. Además tú tienes la culpa, deja de provocarme.**_

 _Eso espero, porque si no es así te acordaras de ello_ Regina se giro y cogiendo la mano de la rubia la acompaño a sentarse en el sofá.

 _ **¿Es una amenaza?**_ La rubia se quitó la pistola y la placa de la cintura para sentarse.

 _Más bien una advertencia, nunca amenazaría a una policía_ Regina se sentó a su lado y le sonrió _¿Has cenado?_ Emma negó con la cabeza. _¿Por qué no me extraña?_ Regina se levantó y dejó a la rubia sentada en el sofá.

La morena se fue a la cocina para preparar una cena rápida pero no se dio cuenta de que la rubia llevaba unos minutos observándola desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**_ Preguntó la rubia asustando a la morena que estaba concentrada en lo que hacía.

 _No me des esos sustos._ Dijo Regina llevándose su mano al pecho. _¿Hay algo en particular que odies mucho?_ Regina señalo todo lo que tenía sobre la encimera.

 ** _No soy delicada, como casi cualquier cosa._** Después de decir eso vio el doble sentido y se rió ante el sonrojo de la morena. **_Mal pensada._** Dijo acercándose a la psicóloga y dándole un cachete en el culo.

 _Encárgate_ _de la ensalada yo haré un poco de pescado asad o._ Dijo obviando lo dicho anteriormente por la rubia y devolviéndole el golpe.

Las dos pasaron más de media hora en la cocina, prepararon una suculenta cena y tras dos copas de vino empezaron a comer.

 _ **Esto esta buenísimo.**_ Dijo la rubia devorando su plato.

 _Normalmente comes muy mal, Emma. No se como puedes mantenerte en forma._ Respondió siguiendo con su plato.

 _ **Mucho gimnasio, además de salir a correr todos los sábados.**_ Al recordar eso le guiño un ojo a la morena que sonrió ligeramente.

 _De todas maneras no comes nada sano._

 _ **No me importaría comer sano si todos los platos fuesen como este.**_ Emma estaba a punto de terminar su plato y su copa de vino.

 _¿Es una indirecta, Emma?_ Preguntó la morena que seguía con su plato por la mitad.

 _ **No es mi especialidad, pero digamos que no me molestaría que todos los días fuesen así.**_ Emma se arrepintió de sus palabras, vio como Regina se atragantaba con su bocado y el miedo se apoderó de ambas.

Emma pensó que se había adelantado y decir algo así tenía demasiada ambición para haberse conocido hace tan poco tiempo y Regina se sintió agobiada, se dio cuenta de que eso que les estaba pasando era real y le dio miedo porque es la realidad la que hacía daño.

 _ **Lo siento, no quería presionarte me ha salido sin pensar.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano que Regina tenía sobre la mesa.

 _Tranquila, es sólo que me ha sorprendido. No te veía una mujer de monotonía y pareja estable. Tú misma me dijiste que no lo eras._ Regina soltó las palabras sin pensar pero necesitaba poner las cosas en su sitio.

 _ **Y no lo era... pero no se que me pasa contigo. Pero poco a poco, lo entiendo.**_ Emma dejó su tenedor sobre el plato vacío y levantó su copa esperando que Regina la acompañase. **_Carpe Diem._** Dijo brindando.

Emma se encargo de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos mientras la morena se reía al ver a la rubia moverse por la cocina.

 _Esto no es lo tuyo, Emma._ Dijo Regina riendo viendo como Emma casi tira un plato.

 _ **No, no es lo mio, soy más de las que compra la comida y luego tira el envase.**_ Respondió la rubia continuando con los platos.

 _Bueno, entonces te toca aprender. _ Vio como Emma colocaba el último plato en el lavaplatos y al lavarse las manos se salpicó toda la camisa de agua.

 _ **¿En serio? Mierda.**_ Dijo al ver el desastre que había montado.

 _Esa boca, Emma_. Regina se acercó a ella y tras cerrar el grifo miro a la rubia.

Los ojos de la morena se oscurecieron al ver la camisa ceñida al cuerpo de la rubia no pudo resistirse por más tiempo y tiró de la camisa por encima de la cabeza de Emma y la lanzó sobre la encimera.

 _Eso no te hace falta._ Dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la detective.

Emma entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de la morena y la pego a ella, sus labios se juntaron en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión. Regina empujo a Emma contra la encimera de la cocina y la ayudo a sentarse en ella. La detective abrió sus piernas para que Regina se colocase en medio, sus labios seguían a un ritmo frenético. Regina quitó los pantalones de Emma dejandola en ropa interior y separándose de ella para observarla.

 _No entiendo como tienes ese cuerpozo comiendo tan mal._ Dijo sonriendo y acariciando todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Emma no pudo decir nada, las caricias de la morena hacían que su mente dejase de funcionar y sólo sintiese esa desesperante excitación. Emma se quitó su sujetador y sus bragas con dificultad bajándose de la encimera y siendo ahora ella la que empujaba a la morena contra la pared. En unos segundos ambas estaban desnudas y sus ropas estaban desparramadas por toda la cocina, Emma apretaba el cuerpo de la morena contra la pared con sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la excitación.

 _ **¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?**_ Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina a sus excitados ojos.

 _No_ Soltó con voz ronca.

 ** _¿Cumpliendo fantasías sexuales?_** Dijo Emma pero no la dejó contestar ya que sus labios se volvieron a unir.

Emma en ese momento coló su mano entre ellas llegando al clítoris de la morena que se sorprendió ante el contacto. Emma comenzó a acariciarla y escucho un gran gemido que la incitó a seguir con su contacto, la rubia empezó a besar el cuello de la psicóloga mientras que bajaba lentamente. Cuando llego al abdomen Regina metió sus dedos en el pelo para incitarla a ir más rápido, Emma no quiso torturarla así que bajo rápidamente y comenzó a succionar el clítoris de la morena que cada vez pedía más.

 _Dios, Swan._

Emma aumento el ritmo al escuchar los gemidos y las súplicas de la morena, al notar como Regina se tensaba introdujo dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente pero no tardó mucho más y tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido nunca, Emma se levantó rápidamente no sin antes dejar un pequeño mordisco sobre su cadera y cogió el cuerpo de la morena que seguía bajo los efectos del orgasmo.

 _Vamos a la cama_ Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de la rubia y guiándola al dormitorio.

Emma sonreía mientras que la morena la guiaba hasta su cuarto. Regina cerro la puerta detrás de ellas y empujó a Emma sobre la cama.

Regina se dejo caer encima de ella y cogió sus manos por encima de la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo, Emma gemía y forcejeaba para poder soltar sus manos y acariciar a la morena pero esta no se lo permitió.

Regina beso los labios de la rubia para acallar sus gemidos y colocó su mano libre entre los muslos de la detective.

 _T e voy a soltar las manos, pero mantelas ahí. _ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

 _ **No puedo prometer nada pero me pone muchísimo su actitud dominadora Mills. ¿Otra fantasía sexual? Tengo mis espos...**_ no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el contacto de la morena no la dejaba pensar.

Regina comenzó a besar el abdomen de la rubia mientras que con sus manos cogía sus pechos, quería disfrutar de ese magnifico cuerpo. Sus besos eran cada vez más tranquilos y relajados provocando que la rubia se desesperara.

 _ **Regina por favor.**_ Suplicó la rubia manteniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

Regina decidió no hacerla sufrir más y la penetró mientras que besaba su estomago y dejaba marcas con sus dientes por todo su cuerpo.

Emma se corrió unos minutos después y cogió la cabeza de la morena para besarla. Ambas estaban agotadas y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

 _Buenas noches, Emma._

 _ **¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar a dormir?**_ Preguntó la rubia que parecía recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal.

 _No son horas para que te vayas._ Respondió Regina.

 _ **Buenas noches, entonces.**_ Dijo la rubia dando un beso en la nariz a la morena y apoyando la cabeza su contra su pecho.


	21. Ruby al ataque

Gracias por los comentarios y por los ánimos, la verdad es que me estoy diviritiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia.

Disfrutad!

* * *

El móvil de Emma vibró sobre la mesita de noche y la despertó sobresaltándola. Se levantó lentamente intentando no despertar a la morena que dormía a su lado.

 **¡Swan!**

 _Hola cariño. He decidió daros el día libre, yo iré a la oficina y me encargaré de revisar unos documentos y luego me iré a casa. Es domingo no podemos hacer demasiadas cosas._ Dijo David bastante relajado.

 **Yo te ayudo, papa. No quiero que cargues con todo tú.**

 _No te preocupes, sólo revisaré alguna cosas. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?_ Preguntó David sin saber que le iba a decir su hija.

 **Claro. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?.** Respondió la rubia sonriendo y bastante tranquila.

 _En la mía, me apetece cocinar hoy por cierto, he llamado a Killian y a Graham, les he dicho lo mismo. El lunes nos ponemos al día._ David colgó tras despedirse de su hija.

 _¿Quien era?_ Dijo Regina con la voz adormilada.

 _ **Es mi padre, nos ha dado el día libre.**_ Respondió Emma sonriendo y volviendo a acostarse al lado de la morena.

 _Esa es una gran noticia. Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día._ Dijo Regina sonriendo y girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

 _ **Me gusta la idea aunque voy a ir a cenar con mi padre, ha estado muy sólo últimamente.**_ Dijo Emma dejando notar la tristeza que eso le producía.

 _Esta bien. Pero podemos desayunar y almorzar tranquilamente._ Regina se acercó un poco más a la rubia y la besó.

 _ **Si, desayunar...**_

Emma empezó a besar el cuello de la morena y a acariciar todo su cuerpo, pero fue Regina la que hizo un movimiento brusco y dejó a Emma debajo de ella. Posó sus labios en el cuello y empezó a bajar lentamente, justo cuando iba a llegar al abdomen de la rubia su timbre sonó.

 _ **No abras...**_ Dijo Emma metiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de la morena para que no parase.

 _Es Ruby... lo había olvidado._ Regina se levantó un poco y miro a Emma algo nerviosa.

 _ **Mierda... ¿Qué hacemos?**_ Dijo Emma al ver la mirada de la morena.

 _Vamos a vestirnos y desayunamos con ella, no hay escapatoria y no te voy a meter en el armario._ Regina se rió ante su propia broma.

 _ **Muy graciosa, morena.**_ Dijo Emma viendo cómo Regina se levantaba desnuda y comenzaba a dar vueltas por su habitación buscando su ropa. **_¿Estas segura que no quieres que nos quedemos aquí?_** Emma no podía evitar el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

 _Ruby no dejara de tocar hasta que abra... y cuanto más tardemos más motivos motivos le daremos para que nos interrogue._ Dijo riendo al ver la cara de susto de la rubia.

 _ **Mierda... creo que me gustaría meterme en ese armario.**_ Emma le sonrió también.

Emma se levantó al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la psicóloga y se puso a buscar su ropa con desesperación pero sólo encontró sus bragas y su sujetador.

 _ **¿Donde esta mi ropa?**_ Preguntó a la morena que ya estaba vestida.

 _En la cocina._ Dijo riendo al recordar lo que había pasado.

 _ **Es verdad... voy a por ella, por cierto... ¿algún consejo para tratar a tu amiga?**_

 _Mide muchos tus palabras._

Regina salió detrás de Emma y abrió la puerta mientras veía a la rubia entrar a la cocina en ropa interior.

 _Morena... ¿Cuanto me haces esperar? Eres lo peor..._ Dijo Ruby entrando y abrazando a su amiga.

 _Estaba en la cama aún._ Regina la invitó a sentarse en el sillón mientras que cogía la bolsa que su amiga le daba.

 _Ahí tienes el desayuno, café y tarta de manzana. _ Ruby sacó su café y su magdalena.

 _Ruby... esto... Es que necesito decirte..._ Regina estaba bastante nerviosa y no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

 _Morena... ¿has olvidado hablar?_ Dijo Ruby.

 _ **Regina, no encuentro...**_ Emma se quedó blanca, pensaba que la morena aún no había abierto la puerta y apareció sin camiseta. **_Mi camisa_** Dijo terminando la frase algo cortada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Esta sobre la mesa._ Dijo Regina también muy avergonzada por la situación.

 _ **Hola, soy Emma Swan.**_ Emma se puso la camisa y se acercó a la muchacha para saludarla.

 _Hola, Ruby. Veo que lo pasasteis muy bien._ Dijo riendo.

 _¡Ruby!_ Gritó Regina para que no siguiese por ahí.

 _No tiene nada de malo, además visto lo visto te entiendo._ Ruby miró inquisitorialmente a Emma que se sitió algo presionada.

 _ **Es mejor que me vaya, así os dejo para que habléis tranquilas.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo su placa y su arma de encima de la mesa.

 _No, por favor. No quiero incomodarte sólo que me ha sorprendido._ Ruby se sintió bastante mal ante la incomodidad de la rubia.

 _No te vayas, dijimos que desayunaríamos juntas. Voy a por un café._ Dijo Regina mientras se iba a la cocina. _Ruby, más vale que no la asustes. Lleva un arma._ Soltó para intentar aliviar la tensión.

 _No te preocupes, creó que sabe defenderse muy bien._ Respondió Ruby. _Encantada de conocerte, Emma._

 _ **Igualmente. Siento la escena anterior.**_

 _Tranquila... he recreado la vista._ Dijo riendo como es habitual en la muchacha.

 _ **Me alegro de ser de utilidad entonces.**_ Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

 _Siéntate... no me voy a comer a nadie hoy._

 _ **No permitiría que así fuese. Y ahora... después de pasar los minutos de incomodidad de rigor podemos hablar de cosas más interesantes. Cuéntame cosas de Regina...**_ Dijo Emma sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de Ruby.

 _No se te ocurra abrir la boca, Rubs._ Regina apareció de repente y asusto a ambas.

 _No me des esos sustos._ Grito Ruby.

 _Toma_ Regina le acercó el café recién echo a la rubia y se sentó en el otro sofá individual.

 _ **Gracias.**_ Dijo Emma bastante avergonzada por la situación.

 _No me como a nadie... relajaros... además si me llegas a decir que estabas tan bien acompañada no hubiese venido._

 _¡Rubs! Para por favor._ Dijo Regina bastante molesta con su amiga.

 _No es para tanto... es que no me cuentas nada._

 _Claro que no... eres una cotilla._ Emma observaba la conversación de ambas bastante divertida.

 _ **Chicas... creó que os voy a dejar, tenéis cosas de las que hablar y no os quiero interrumpir.**_ Dijo Emma levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su móvil

 _No tienes porque irte, creó que la que sobra soy yo._ Dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo a la morena que se ruborizo.

 _ **No pasa nada, aprovecho para adelantar trabajo.**_ Emma se encaminó hacia la salida pero vio como la morena se levantaba del sofá. **_Tranquila, conozco la salida._** No pudo reprimirse y se acercó a ella y agachándose dejo un tierno beso en sus labios. _**Encantada de conocerla, espero que la próxima vez nos veamos en mejores condiciones.**_ Emma le tendió la mano y se despidió. **_Nos vemos para almorzar, preciosa._** Dijo Emma involuntariamente pero notó que Regina se relajaba y le dirigía una gran sonrisa.

 _La tienes loca, Regina Mills._ Dijo Ruby bebiendo café y sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su amiga.

 _Deja de decir tonterías... la has asustado._ Regina se rió y le lanzó un cojín a su amiga.

 _No creo que sea una mujer asustadiza._ Dijo guiñándole un ojo. _Por cierto esta buenísima y es bastante joven._ Ruby interrogó sutilmente a la morena.

 _Sólo nos llevamos 6 años._ Dijo Regina a la defensiva cayendo en la trampa de su amiga.

 _¿Tiene 25 años? Interesante... pensé que te gustaban más mayores._ Ruby parecía muy interesada en la rubia.

 _Eres insufrible y yo caigo en tus juegos siempre._ Respondió Regina.

 _Es que todas tus novias habían sido mayores que tú... ¿has cambiado de gustos?_ Le guiñó un ojo.

 _Esta bien cambiar de vez en cuando._

 _No te lo discuto. Y te tengo que reconocer que el cambio parece muy positivo, Regina esa mujer esta loca por ti._

 _¿Cómo lo sabes? Si sólo la has visto durante 10 minutos._ Preguntó Regina muy interesada en la opinión de su amiga.

 _Regina he visto como te mira, no se necesita mucho más. Ni siquiera Danielle te miraba así._ Ruby era más sincera que nunca.

 _No se... ella no ha tenido ninguna relación seria, no se si esta jugando o si se cansara de esto._ Decía Regina algo entristecida por sus propias palabras.

 _Morena, no haberla tenido no quiere decir que contigo no sea diferente. Olvídate de todo lo que has pasado y se feliz con ella, además me ha caído muy bien._ Las palabras de Ruby significaban mucho para Regina.

 _Gracias Rubs, eres la mejor._

 _Lo se... ven aquí._ Ruby se levantó del sofá y abrió los brazos para que Regina se acercase a ella, ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron. _Te mereces una mujer como esa, además tiene esposas y pistola ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_ Dijo Ruby sin poder evitar la broma.

 _Eres incorregible._ La morena se rió descaradamente.

 _Cambiando de tema, ¿has sabido algo más de esa imbécil?_ Dijo Ruby volviendo al sofá y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

 _Por suerte no, pero mi abogado me ha dicho que no ha firmado el divorcio así que sino firma antes de un mes iremos a los tribunales._ Regina se acabó el café y el pastel mientras hablaba con su amiga.

 _Espero que firme cuanto antes, esa tipa no se merece que sufras por ella._ Soltó Ruby con asco.

 _No lo voy a hacer, para mi esta totalmente muerta y enterrada._ Regina hablaba de corazón.

 _Eso esta bien... ¿Podemos salir esta noche? Digo si no tienes mejores planes con la rubia._

 _¡Rubs! Es domingo, mañana trabajo. No voy a salir a ningún sitio._ La morena ya no se sorprendía ante las descabelladas ideas de su amiga.

 _Vale, pero prométeme que el viernes que viene saldrás conmigo, la rubia puede venir también._

 _Lo vamos viendo, aún quedan una semana._

Las dos pasaron un par de horas más charlando de temas sin importancia y poniéndose al día sobretodo los últimos ligues de Ruby y cuantas fiestas se había pegado.

A eso de las 1:30 de la tarde el teléfono de la morena sonó, ya estaba sola.

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Dijo Regina que sabía que era Emma.

 **Buenas, preciosa. Muy bien, ¿Sigue en pie el almuerzo?** Preguntó Emma.

Claro, ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

 **¿No quieres que te invite a algún sitio?**

Como tú quieres, pero prefiero quedarme en casa, necesito descansar.

 **Tú mandas, preciosa. Pero no prepares nada, ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?** Preguntó la rubia.

Si. Pero no me importa hacer la comida. Respondió la morena con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

 **Te quiero toda para mi, no quiero que te distraigas.** Emma soltó una carcajada al escuchar el suspiro de resignación de la morena.

Esta bien. Prepare una tarta de postre.

 **Perfecto. Estaré en tu casa en una hora. No me importaría que me recibieras con ese picardías que vi en tu habitación la otra noche.**

¡Swan! La morena se había sonrojado.

 **Ahora nos vemos.** Emma colgó dejando a Regina con la palabra en la boca, no quería que le contestase.

* * *

Cómo regalo por los comentarios os adelanto que el próximo capítulos será muy intenso y que tendré de todo... Otra vez, gracias por los comentarios.


	22. Danielle

Aquí os dejo otro capítulos... llegamos a los 100 comentarios y sólo os puedo dar las gracias por el apoyo. Mientras os guste la historia seguiré con ella, realmente aún no la tengo terminada así que no se cuantos capítulos más saldrán ni que pasará o no.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Emma llegó a la casa de la morena una hora después, había recogido la comida de su italiano favorito.

 _ **Hola.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose a la morena que abría la puerta.

 _Hola._ Regina recortó la distancia que había entre ambas y dejó un beso suave en los labios de la rubia, si los tacones era algo más baja que ella y para llegar a sus labios tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y enredar sus manos en el pelo de la rubia para alcanzarla. _¿Cómo estas?_ Dijo al separarse de sus labios.

 _ **Muy bien ahora...**_ Emma se separó y dejó la bolsa con la comida, se giro para observar a la morena que no le había echo caso pero que llevaba un batín de seda corto y bastante trasparente. Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron al fijarse en ese perfecto cuerpo. **_Estas hermosa._**

Emma se quedó durante un par de minutos sólo observando su cuerpo, sus ojos se cruzaron y la excitación fue evidente. Regina fue la primera en atacar, se acercó a la rubia y tiró de la camisa haciendo que un par de botones saltasen y desabrocho el resto dejando a la rubia en sujetador pero sin quitarle del todo la camisa. Emma intentó besarla pero Regina se inclinó hacia atrás y no se lo permitió, siguió pasando sus manos por el abdomen esculpido de la rubia y subió sus manos hasta sus hombros para quitarle la camisa. Al verla así comenzó a dejar suaves beso sobre su clavícula y su pecho que cada vez estaba más acelerado.

 _ **Regina... me tienes loca.**_ Gimió la rubia ante los contactos de la morena.

Regina continuó con sus caricias, le quitó los pantalones a la detective dejándola en ropa interior aunque no tardó demasiado en desaparecer y dejarla completamente desnuda delante de ella. La psicóloga la empujó ligeramente hasta que cayó bruscamente sobre el sofá y no podía dejar de mirar la lujuria reflejada en los ojos de la morena. Regina cayó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia y comenzó a besar su cuello y su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ambas hacieron el amor hasta que estuvieron totalmente satisfechas y cansadas, sus cuerpos parecía en total sintonia y por ello no se quería separar. Emma estaba acostada sobre el sofá boca arriba y tenía el cuerpo desnudo de la morena completamente encima del suyo pero disfrutaba del total contacto de su piel.

 _ **Este cuerpo debería estar prohibido.**_ Emma pasó su mano por la cadera de la morena.

 _Tu si que eres hermosa._ Regina se acomplejó y Emma lo noto.

 _ **Preciosa, mírame.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo la cara de la morena con sus manos. **_No vuelvas a hablar así, tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido la suerte de conocer. No quiero que pienses eso ni por un momento, eres guapísima y yo tengo la suerte de disfrutarte._**

Regina dejó escapar una lágrima por su mejilla, la separación de su mujer le había dejado la autoestima algo baja aunque jamás lo admitiría.

 _Gracias. No es fácil dejar el pasado atrás. _ Reconoció la morena por un momento.

 _ **No quiero que lo dejes atrás, es ese pasado el que hoy te ha llevado a estar aquí, así, conmigo.**_ Dijo Emma mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la psicóloga.

 _Eres increíble. Gracias._

 _ **Deja de agradecerme yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y que estés a mi lado.**_ Emma besó lentamente los labios de la morena y esta correspondió a ese beso.

 _Yo también lo quiero._

 _ **Espera aquí.**_ Dijo Emma levantándose poniéndose la camisa si los dos primeros botones y sus bragas y llevando la comida a la cocina para prepararla. **_¿Dónde tienes el vino?_** Preguntó desde lejos.

 _En el tercer mueble. Las copas están arriba._ Respondió levantándose un poco y cogiendo una manta que había sobre el sofá.

 _ **Perfecto... aquí tenemos.**_ Dijo Emma poniendo los sobre la mesita dos platos y las copas de vino.

 _Gracias._

Ambas comieron tranquilamente entre juegos y risas, las dos parecían muy relajadas y felices. Justo cuando Regina se levantó para coger la tarta el timbre sonó, se acercó al portero.

¿Quién es? Preguntó la morena sonriendo a la rubia que parecía muy concentrada en su cuerpo.

 _Ábreme Regina, necesito hablar contigo._

¿Danielle? ¿Qué quieres? Dijo Regina bastante molesta y cabreada.

 _Hablar contigo, ya te lo he dicho._ Danielle soltó abruptamente.

 _No tenemos nada que hablar. Adiós._ Regina colgó el portero y esperó que su ex no siguiese insistiendo.

 _ **¿Regina? ¿Qué sucede?**_ Emma se acercó lentamente a la morena que había cambiado su estado de ánimo y se notaba que esta tensa.

 _Mi exmujer estaba ahí abajo._ Dijo Regina con bastante molestia.

 _ **¿Qué hace aquí?**_ Emma estaba bastante cabreada.

 _Dice que quiere hablar conmigo._

 _ **No lo voy a permitir, esa mujer te acosa. Voy a tener una charla con ella.**_ Emma se puso rápidamente los pantalones y cogió su arma y su placa.

 _No hagas nada, por favor. No quiero más líos._ Casi suplicó Regina.

 _ **No me mires así, preciosa. Que no le puedo negar nada a esos ojos tuyos.**_ La detective colocó sus manos en la cadera de la psicóloga y la acercó un poco a ella, ambas bailaban suavemente y sus cuerpos se contorneaban sutilmente.

Justo cuando habían olvidado el suceso con Danielle el timbre de la casa sonó y ambas se miraron, fue Emma la que miró por la mirilla y vio a la mujer con la que se había tropezado en la cafetería el día que quedó con Regina.

 _ **Es ella. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?**_ Dijo Emma en tono bastante amenazante.

 _No. Olvidemosla y vamos a tomar el postre._ Regina cogió la mano de la rubia para dirigirla a la cocina cuando volvió a tocar insistentemente.

 _ **No puedo más. Lo siento.**_ Emma se giró rápidamente y abrió la puerta justo después de que Regina se escondiese dejas de la misma no quería que la viese. **_Buenas tardes, ¿Tú eres...?_** Dijo fingiendo que no sabía quien era.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_ Danielle se giró un momento y se puso a mirar la planta y el número de la casa por si se había equivocado.

 _ **Soy Emma Swan, ¿Qué necesitas?**_ Dijo Emma tranquilamente.

 _Venía a ver a mi mujer._ Soltó Danielle intentando intimidar a la rubia pero sin ningún acierto.

 _ **Lo siento, pero Regina esta indispuesta y creó recordar que eras su exmujer.**_ La morena se estaba tensando desde detras de la puerte.

 _Es mi mujer, y lo seguirá siendo. No voy a darle el divorcio._ Dijo Danielle intentando entrar en la casa pero chocando con el cuerpo de la rubia que no se iba a retirar. _Déjame pasar, quiero verla._

 _ **No va a pasar, así que no pierda más su tiempo y si no le firma el divorcio no habrá más remedio que llevarla a juicio. Buenas tardes.**_ Emma intentó cerrar la puerta pero la otra mujer colocó el pie impidiéndoselo.

 _¿Quién coño te crees que eres?_ Espetó bastante molesta.

 _ **De momento la detective Emma Swan y si no quitas ese pie de ahí te acusaré de allanamiento de morada y acaso.**_

 _¡Regina! Ahora te has buscado a una puta para que te guarde las espaldas. Por favor, esta mujer no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos._ Gritó para que la morena la escuchase.

 _ **Cómo le vuelvas a hablar así te juro que no respondo. Ahora vete porque me están entrando unas ganas locas de echarte a patadas.**_ Emma cogió a Danielle del brazo y la guió con fuerza al ascensor.

 _No me toques._ Se revolvió y soltó un puñetazo a la ceja de la rubia.

Emma se paso su mano por la cara y notó un hilo de sangre escurrir por su mejilla, en ese momento la morena apareció por la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Danielle dándole una fuerte bofetada.

 _No se te ocurra volver a tocarla. ¡Dios! No se cómo pude casarme contigo._ Regina dejó escapar una lágrima de frustración pero Emma la cogió por detrás y la abrazó ante la atenta mirada de Danielle.

 ** _Márchate_** _ **, has golpeado a una agente de la ley te va a salir muy caro. Si antes de mañana esos papeles no están firmados pasaras unas cuantas noches en los calabozos.**_ Amenazó Emma.

 _Eres una puta, Regina Mills._ Soltó mirando con despreció a la morena que estaba abrazada al cuerpo de la detective.

 _ **Me has colmado la paciencia.**_

Emma sacó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Graham dándole todos los datos de la mujer para que la detuviese en cuanto saliese del edificio. Danielle miraba con cara asustada a la rubia que parecía muy decidida y Regina sólo asentía ante lo que Emma le decía a su compañero.

 _ **No te preocupes, te haré un hueco en el mejor calabozo que tengo. Ahora si nos disculpas voy a disfrutar de la increíble mujer que tú has dejado perder.**_ Emma besó a Regina con pasión.

Ambas entraron en la casa y dejaron a Danielle en el rellano bastante alterada por todo lo sucedido, decidió salir cuanto antes de allí para que no la detuviesen pero era demasiado tarde Graham había avisado a una patrulla que había por la zona y nada más salir del edificio la detuvieron.

Dentro de la casa Regina no paraba de dar vueltas y dejaba caer una que otra lágrima por sus mejillas, esa mujer le había arruinado la vida pero no podía seguir sufriendo por ella además de que la rubia había demostrado una gran convicción al defenderla a capa y espada lo que llenó el corazón de la morena.

 _ **No llores, preciosa. No merece la pena.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose a la psicóloga.

 _Gracias por defenderme así._ Regina colocó sus manos en la cadera de la detective y poniéndose de puntillas la beso ligeramente.

 _ **No tienes que darme las gracias, lo haría todo por ti. Sabes... al ver a esa mujer hablándote así y tratándote mal me he enfurecido. Por un momento casi pierdo los nervios y...**_ Emma se atragantó con sus propias palabras. **_Nunca había sentido esto por nadie ha vuelto por un momento la Emma que salió cuando mi madre murió._** Emma se arrepintió en cuanto dijo esas palabras, no las había pensado simplemente le salieron automáticas.

 _Emma..._ Regina le dio un beso y la llevó a la cocina para darle algo de tomar. _¿Quieres contarme que paso?_ Preguntó en voz baja mirando intensamente a los ojos de la rubia.

 _ **Es complicado, Regina.**_ Respondió Emma.

 _Lo se, cariño pero no te hace bien guardártelo. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte._ Emma cogió el vaso de agua que le dio y se lo bebió mientras decidía que debía liberar todo lo que sentía.

 _ **Esta bien.**_

 _No tengo prisa y se que puede ser duro pero yo voy a estar aquí. Quiero que confíes en mi... pero antes déjame curarte ese golpe._ Regina buscó un paño y lo mojó con un poco de agua y limpió la pequeña herida que tenía en la frente, realmente no era nada grave. Mientras que la morena hacía esto la rubia comenzaba a hablarle de todo lo sucedido.

 _ **Confió en ti desde el primer día que te vi.**_ Dijo dándole un beso en los labios a la morena. **_Mi madre murió hace como un año, ella era juez, amiga de Smith el hombre que me llamó ayer para que fuese a comisaria._** La morena asintió sin interrumpirla, su vida como psicóloga le hacía saber que era mejor no interrumpir a una persona que te están contando algo tan trascendental. _**No hemos cogido a quién fue, sólo sabemos que tuvo que ver con un caso de malversación de fondos y tráfico de influencias, estaban implicadas grandes empresas y nombres de la ciudad por lo que parece que fue un ajuste de cuentas.**_ Emma dejó caer varias lágrimas por su mejilla, nunca había hablado sobre ello ni siquiera con su padre a pesar de que él lo había intentado. **_Mientras estuve investigando todo tenía sentido y ocultaba mi dolor en el trabajo pero después de un par de meses sin avanzar archivaron el caso a la espera de nuevas pruebas, fue entonces cuando perdí el control y me metí en un montón de líos y me retiraron del servicio activo entre otras represalias. No ha sido fácil salir de ahí, pero ahora me encuentro bien y no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca._** Al terminar de contar todo ya no pudo controlarse más y empezó a llorar de forma incontrolada.

 _Tranquila, cariño. Yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola._ Regina besaba el pelo de la rubia intentando consolarla.

Pasaron algo más de 15 minutos en los que no se dijeron nada, Regina abrazaba a Emma y esta lloraba y se desahogaba después de tanto tiempo guardando esos sentimientos necesitaba esa paz que la morena le estaba trasmitiendo con sus caricias.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda... creó que es el capítulo más intenso hasta la fecha y que tiene de todo. En el siguiente destaparemos un poco más sobre la vida de Emma.


	23. Debilidades

Disfrutad!

* * *

 _Ven, vayámonos al sofá. Así estaremos más cómodas._ Regina cogió la mano de la rubia y la dirigió al sofá.

Regina se sentó primero subiendo sus pies al sofá y haciendo un gesto para que Emma se colocase al lado de ella colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena que parecía muy cómoda con la posición, cuando Emma se colocó comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda. La rubia se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida, la morena sólo podía mirarla y disfrutar de tenerla así, haberla visto tan vulnerable le hizo sentirse una afortunada por conocer esa parte pero a la vez dolida por ver el sufrimiento contra el que ha tenido que luchar.

Media hora después Emma comenzó a moverse algo incómoda y abrió los ojos un poco y lo primero que vio fueron los preciosos ojos marrones de la morena fijos en ella y con una sonrisa muy tierna en sus labios.

 _Hola._ Dijo Regina viendo la incertidumbre en la cara de la rubia.

 _ **Hola, ¿Qué ha pasado?**_ Preguntó aún muy confusa pero sin levantarse.

 _Has liberado mucha tensión y al relajarte te has quedado dormido_. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la detective.

 _ **¿Ese es su diagnostico,doctora?**_ Preguntó riendo.

 _Sí lo es. Pero me alegro que hablases conmigo. Me siento una afortunada por formar parte de algo así._ Dijo acariciando la espalda de la rubia y apretándola contra ella.

 _ **Gracias por escucharme, preciosa.**_

 _No tienes que darlas, yo quiero saberlo todo de ti._ Confesó Regina segura de que Emma era una buena mujer aunque al principio la juzgo mal.

 _ **Ya lo sabes casi todo, ahora te toca a ti. Cuéntame quién es Regina Mills.**_ Emma intentó levantarse pero no la dejó.

 _No te levantes, me encanta estar así_. Dijo Regina haciendo que se quedará como estaba.

 _ **Esta bien, pero cuéntame quién eres.**_ Respondió Emma muy contenta.

 _No hay mucho que contar, tengo una hermana como ya sabes, se llama Zelena es la madre de Ronald a quién adoro._ Una sonrisa nació en su rostro al hablar de su sobrino.

 _ **¿Te gustaría tener hijos?**_ Preguntó la rubia acariciando el brazo de la morena y la miraba a los ojos.

 _Si, pero estoy algo mayor para eso._ Dijo entristeciéndose un poco.

 _ **No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué no has tenido hijos antes?**_ Preguntó algo arrepentida por lo que había dicho. **_Lo siento... no quería hurgar en la herida, habló antes de pensar._**

 _No te preocupes, me gusta que seas así, no te da tiempo a mentir o a callarte las cosas. Danielle nunca quiso que tuviésemos hijos._ Dijo algo dolida pero ahora lo agradecía después de la escena que hacía un rato había montado.

 _ **Nunca es tarde, Regina. Nunca es tarde.**_ Emma dejó esa frase en el aire y abrazó más fuerte a la morena. **_Continua._**

 _Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y tengo poco recuerdos de ella y bueno mi padre... él es un tema a parte, no nos hablamos desde hace años._ Regina parecía dolida por eso, aunque no quería reconocerlo, su padre fue un gran apoyo tras la muerte de Cora pero todo cambio cuando ella le presentó a su primera novia.

 _ **¿Quieres contármelo? Parece que hoy es un día de confesiones y me gustaría conocerlo todo de ti.**_

 _Digamos que mi padre no acepta mi forma de vida, él nunca acepto que yo no siguiera sus pasos y que no me convirtiera en una cirujana de renombre y el colmo fue cuando a los 22 años le presenté a mi primera novia formal, eso hizo que me rechazara así que me marché de casa y aquí estoy hoy._ Dijo Regina casi sin respirar.

 _ **¿Lleváis 14 años sin hablaros?**_ Preguntó Emma bastante sorprendida.

 _No, nos vemos de vez en cuando. En el bautizo de Ronald o en los aniversarios de la muerte de mi madre pero no tenemos una relación demasiado cordial. Creó que se arrepiente de lo que dijo pero tiene demasiado orgullo para disculparse y yo estoy demasiado dolida._ Reconoció la morena.

 _ **Quizás deberías intentar hablar con él, después de tanto tiempo seguro que te echa de menos y es evidente que tu también lo echas en falta, pero no me quiero meter.**_ Emma se levantó un poco y dejo un beso en los labios de la morena.

 _Ya veremos... ¿Quieres que nos comamos la tarta?_ Preguntó para tratar de aliviar toda la tensión que se había generado.

 _ **Sabes cómo conquistarme.**_ Respondió Emma levantándose y dejando espacio a la morena para que fuese a por la tarta.

Emma se quedó sola en el salón durante unos minutos en los que se dedicó a observar el lugar, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo pero se dio cuenta que Danielle no salía en ninguna foto y que parecía que no hubiese existido lo que tenía que reconocer le agradaba muchísimo. Cuando Regina volvió se encontró a Emma con un porta-fotos en su manos.

 _Son Zelena y Ronald. La otra foto es de mi madre y mi hermana._ Dijo Regina dejando cada cosa en su sitio.

 _ **Son muy guapas, ahora se a quién saliste.**_ Soltó dejando el cuadro en su sitio y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

 _Eres una zalamera, Emma Swan._

 _ **Sólo digo la verdad. Espera...**_ Dijo cogiendo su móvil que acaba de vibrar. **_Es un mensaje de mi padre._** Emma leyó el texto y miró un segundo a Regina.

 _No te preocupes, si tienes que irte, hazlo._ Dijo sinceramente.

 _ **En realidad te iba a pedir que me acompañases a cenar con mi padre, había olvidado que me había invitado y no quiero hacerle el feo de cancerlarle, pero me ha dado miedo y me iba a arrepentir. Mierda, he vuelto a pesar en voz alta.**_ Dijo Emma dándose un manotazo en la frente y provocando una risa sincera de la morena.

 _No tienes filtros y eso me gusta. Sobre lo de ir a cenar, no creó que sea adecuado, seguro que tu padre quiere verte a ti._

 _ **Estará encantado de que vayamos las dos, además seguro que se lo dijo a Graham y a Casey. Por favor.**_ Dijo sacando su mejor sonrisa y sus ojitos de corderito para convencer a la psicóloga.

 _¿Me estas haciendo chantaje emocional?_ Pregunto Regina riendo ante la inocencia que demostraba Emma.

 _ **Para nada, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**_ Emma se hizo la indignada y cogió un poco de nata de la tarta y le machó toda la cara.

 _¡Emma!_ Grito la morena.

Emma se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a quitarle los restos de nata con sus labios y su lengua mientras que Regina reía por las cosquillas que la rubia le hacía.

 _ **Quiero que me acompañes, ¿tan malo sería?**_ Preguntó Emma entre beso y beso.

 _No sería malo, sólo que es muy pronto._ Dijo Regina manchando también un poco la cara de la rubia.

 _ **Vale, pero queda pendiente...**_ Emma se incorporó un poco y miró a la morena a los ojos. **_¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Danielle no va a volver pasará la noche en el calabozo pero me quedó si tú quieres._**

 _No, tranquila. Estoy bien._

 _ **No me quiero ir... dame un buen motivo para no hacerlo.**_ Dijo levantándose y guiñándole un ojo.

 _Ve a ver a tu padre, nos vemos otro día. Además llevamos un fin de semana bastante intenso._

 _ **Eso es cierto.**_ La rubia se acercó a la puerta y la morena la acompaño.

Se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso, Emma cogió el ascensor y se marchó a su casa, necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a ver a su padre.

A las 9 de la noche Emma llegaba al apartamento de su padre, David se había mudado tras la muerte de Mary Margaret, la casa familiar le traía demasiados recuerdos además de que era demasiado grande para vivir el sólo.

 _ **Hola papa.**_ Emma dejo un beso en la mejilla de su padre y entró en el pequeño apartamento.

 _H_ _ola cariño. ¿Quieres cenar ya?_ Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina de donde salía un olor delicioso.

 _ **Huele muy bien, ¿Abro una botella de vino?**_

 _Si, a la pasta le queda poco._

 _ **¿Has echo pasta? Sabes que me encanta.**_

 _Claro que lo se, cariño._

 _ **Eres el mejor.**_ Emma abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas. **_¿Cenamos solos?_**

 _Si, Graham tenía planes así que no podía venir._

 _ **Mejor. Así podemos comer en el salón cómo siempre hacíamos.**_ Dijo Emma recordando su infancia donde se tiraban en la alfombra y comían sentados en el suelo.

 _Pues claro._ David terminó de servir los platos y se los llevaron a salón.

 _ **¿Has descubierto algo hoy?**_ Pregunto Emma muy interesada en el caso.

 _Whale ha estado haciendo varios movimientos de dinero bastante sospechosos, le he mandado un correo a Smith para que me de una orden para poder hacer el seguimiento, tal vez nos lleve a alguna sitio, pero lo que si tengo claro es que Scarlet esta limpio._

 _ **Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero creó que el fiscal tiene mucho que ver en su muerte aunque sigo sin entender porque hizo un trabajo tan pésimo, es decir, dejar el cuerpo allí sin intentar ocultarlo o disimularlo, es muy raro.**_ Emma empezó a comer y recordó la receta secreta que su madre tenía para hacer esa pasta y que por lo que se ve David conocía. **_¿Conocías la receta de mama?_** Dijo sorprendida.

 _Encontré la receta hace unos meses entre los papeles de tu madre._ Una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de David.

 _ **No llores, papa. Ella te quiere ver bien y te aseguro que atraparemos a quién lo hizo.**_ Dijo Emma dejando el tenedor y abrazando a su padre.

 _Lo se... Pero no es día para estar tristes... quiero saber quién es esa mujer que te quita el sueño._ Dice David dando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

 _ **No es nadie. No digas tonterías.**_ Respondió Emma sonrojándose y dejando muy claro que sí había algo.

 _Emma... te has sonrojado, nunca te habías puesto colorada hablando de estos temas._ David se rió ante la inocencia que había demostrado su hija.

 _ **Odio que me conozcas tan bien.**_ Dijo Emma lanzando una miga de pan a su padre. **_Es Regina, la conociste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Graham._** Respondió son mirarlo a la cara.

 _Eso ya lo sabía, pero quiero saber que tan seria es la cosa._ David estaba contento de ver a su hija así.

 _ **Aún nos estamos conociendo y vamos a ir despacio, ella se esta divorciando y no esta siendo fácil.**_ Dijo acariciándose la herida de la frente que estaba tapada por el pelo.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Preguntó David bastante preocupado.

 _ **Sólo un pequeño golpe, pero estoy bien.**_

 _¿Seguro?_ David se preocupo mucho.

 _ **Si, tranquilo, la exmujer de Regina vino a buscarla a su casa y se puso violenta pero la detuvieron, pasará la noche en el calabozo.**_ Emma reflexionó sus palabras al ver la mirada de su padre sobre ella. **_Mierda, odio no pensar antes de hablar._** Dijo sin poder evitar reír.

 _¿Estabas con Regina? ¿Qué hacías en su casa? ¿Emma?_ Insistió al ver que no respondía.

 _ **¡Papa!**_ Se volvió a sonroja al recordar lo que había estado haciendo con la morena.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo avanzaremos un poco más en el caso, espero que os haya gustado.


	24. Gold

Gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 _ **¡Papa!**_ Se volvió a sonroja al recordar lo que había estado haciendo con la morena.

 _¿Emma?_ David parecía muy interesado en lo que su hija estaba sintiendo.

 _ **Papa no, no insistas. Estaba con ella... no voy a decir nada más.**_ Dijo Emma continuando con su plato.

 _Vale, pero ¿La quieres?_ David fue y siempre será un romántico y sólo deseaba que su hija viviese el amor que el había vivido con su madre.

 _ **No se papa, es muy pronto. Ella me gusta y estoy bien con ella, además le he contado lo de mama.**_ Confesó Emma.

 _Emma, pero eso es muy bueno, no podías seguir guardándote los sentimientos. Yo sólo quiero que vivas el mismo amor que tu madre y yo vivimos, que seas tan feliz cómo lo fuimos nosotros._ Emma pensó que su padre se iba a hundir y a llorar pero al contrario una sonrisa tierna nació en su cara al recordar a su mujer.

 _ **Lo se, papa. Ojalá sea con ella.**_

Los dos continuaron la cena tranquilamente pero ya tratando temas más banales y riendo cómo hacían años atrás. Los dos se necesitaban pero la muerte de Mary Margaret los había alejado durante un tiempo.

Emma disfrutó de esas horas con su padre, se volvió a acercar a él y a sentirse bien consigo misma y a reconciliarse con ese dolor que nunca desaparecería pero que parecía darle una pequeña tregua. Por otro lado David echaba de menos a Mary Margaret pero ver los ojos de su hija era suficiente para no olvidarla, en ellos se veía reflejados la misma pasión y vida que tenían los de su esposa, Emma era su motivo de vivir y su mayor orgullo.

Emma se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de su padre, ambos habían bebido mucho y David no quisó que su hija cogiese el coche. La rubia se levantó temprano el lunes para que le diese tiempo a ir a su apartamento y cambiarse de ropa. Antes de entrar a la comisaría mandó un mensaje a la morena.

La mañana se presentó bastante ajetreada, había varios casos abiertos y a Emma le tocó hacerse cargo de un asesinato y dejar el caso Whale por unas horas, pero Killian y Graham siguieron investigando. Cuando llegó después del almuerzo David la esperaba con ansiedad.

 _Emma, tenemos algo. Acompañame._

 _ **Vamos.**_ Ambos iban casi corriendo por los pasillos del edificio. _**¿Qué teneís?**_ Dijo mirando a Killian y a Graham.

 _Hemos investigando los últimos movimientos que Whale ha hecho en esas cuentas y hemos descubierto un pago bastante cuantioso a un tal Gold. Cómo no tenemos manera de usar estas cuentas tenemos que buscar una causa para investigarlo a él._ Dijo Graham bastante excitado por las nuevas noticias.

 _ **Eso es muy bueno... buscame todo lo que tengas sobre ese tipo.**_ Emma se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó mirando la pantalla que había enfrente de ella.

 _Mira..._ Graham sacó una imagen del hombre.

 _ **¡Joder! Ese hombre salía del despachó de Whale el día que fuimos a hablar con él.**_ Dijo Emma bastante emocionada.

 _Es cierto, yo no lo había reconocido._ Dijo Killian.

 _ **Llama a Smith, quiero una orden para revisar sus cuentas.**_ Dijo Emma a su padre mientras que ella miraba el historial de Gold.

Los expedientes que tenían eran escasos, parecía un ciudadano normal aunque había sido investigado varias veces por presunto fraude fiscal pero sin poder demostrarle nada, David llegó con la orden y Graham se puso realizó un exhaustivo trabajo para buscar alguna relación.

 _¡Emma! Tengo algo_. Dijo Graham. _Aquí tengo toda la información de las cuantas de Gold, aunque estaba muy bien escondidos he encontrado los ingresos de Whale coinciden con las cantidades y los números de cuenta pero están incluidos cómo un el pago por un negocio que parece legal._ Graham se desmoronó un poco al tener que decir eso.

 _ **Da igual... tenemos bastante para ir a hablar con él.**_ Emma cogió la chaqueta y señaló a Killian para que lo acompañara.

Los dos tardaron algo más de una hora al llegar a la residencia de Gold, ambos revisaron los alrededores, no quería un susto cómo el de la última vez, la residencia parecía bastante grande demasiado para un simple comercial. Ambos esperaron un rato revisando los alrededores cuando vieron entrar a un hombre extraño por la puerta de atrás de la casa, por un momento les resultó familiar a ambos pero sólo lo vieron durante unos segundos y no fueron capaces de identificarlo.

 _ **Ese hombre me suena, Killian.**_

 _A mi también, pero no se de que._ Dijo Killian bastante confundido.

 _ **Vamos a acercarnos, quiero verlo de cerca.**_ Dijo Emma saliendo del coche.

Los dos iban acercándose a la casa por la parte de atrás, ambos llevaban en sus manos las armas, no quería un sustos así que intentaron acercarse con el máximo sigilo posible. Emma se asomó a una de las ventanas y vio al hombre rebuscando en la cocina, avisó a Killian que se acercase y ambos se quedaron allí observando que sucedía. El hombre se movía bastante raro parecía tener algún tipo de lesión. Justo cuando ambos detectives iban a intervenir Gold apareció en la cocina y se sorprendió al ver al hombre allí, sacó un arma y lo apuntó. Emma estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Killian la cogió del brazo y le dijo que guardase silencio.

 _¿Qué coño haces en mi casa?_ Gritó Gold sin bajar el arma.

 _Te dije que necesitaba más dinero, así que o me lo das o me quedó aquí._ Respondió el hombre gritando también.

 _No me puede relacionar contigo, eres un incompetente. ¡Márchate!_ Las voces se escuchaban desde la puerta.

 _Dame mi dinero._ En un rápido movimiento el otro hombre sacó su pistola y ambos se quedaron estáticos apuntándose.

 _Te dije que no tenía ese dinero, el jefe aún no me ha pagado._ Mintió Gold que había gastado ese dinero en pagar una deuda de juego.

 _¡Joder! Te he dicho que quería esa pasta, necesito salir del país._ Respondió este bastante violento.

Gold en ese momento disparó y dio en el brazo del hombre que calló al suelo haciendo que su pistola saltara lejos de él. Killian miró a Emma y ambos forzaron la puerta y entraron, Emma apuntó a Gold pero antes de que pudiese decir nada este salió corriendo.

 _ **Killian llama a una ambulancia. Yo iré detrás de Gold.**_

Killian asintió con la cabeza y vio desparecer a Emma rápidamente, tras avisar a la ambulancia y a la policía iría tras ella. Emma comenzó a correr y vio cómo Gold cruzaba la calle, para ser un hombre algo mayor estaba muy ágil y era bastante rápido, Emma lo siguió varias calles pero sin poder recortarle demasiada distancia, aunque la detective lo instaba a pararse este no lo hacía. Gold entró en una casa que tenía la puerta del jardín abierta, Emma entró detrás pero ahora al no tener campo abierto de visión tenía que ir protegiéndose detrás de las paredes, al entrar encontró a una mujer aterrorizada. La puerta principal estaba cerrada por lo que Gold no pudo salir simplemente se atrinchero tras una pared.

 ** _Mírame_** _ **, señora, mírame. ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?**_ Preguntó Emma mirando siempre a la posición de Gold.

 _Mi hijo esta arriba._ Respondió la mujer llorando.

 _ **Mierda, esta bien. ¿Dónde están las escaleras?**_ Preguntó ya que desde su posición no las podía localizar.

 _Cruzando ese pasillo._ Dijo señalando el pasillo de enfrente que daba al comedor, pero tendría que pasar por uno de los puntos donde Gold podría disparar.

 _ **Vale, tranquilícese. Póngase detrás de mi, cruzaremos el pasillo y usted subirá cogerá a su hijo y se esconderá en alguna habitación, atranque la puerta y no abra hasta que la policía venga.**_

La mujer sólo pudo asentir ante la detective, Emma estaba muy segura pero sabía que era una locura. La rubia sacó de nuevo su arma y apuntando a donde se encontraba atrinchero Gold disparó un par de veces dándole tiempo a cruzar el pasillo y a hacer que esa mujer subiera.

 _ **Gold, no tienes escapatoria. Entrégate.**_ Gritó intentando acercarse un poco pero un disparo la retuvo detrás de la pared.

 _No se acerque, detective. No me temblará el pulso._ Dijo este con asco es su voz.

 _ **La policía estará aquí en unos minutos. No tiene escapatoria.**_

En ese momento Gold aprovechando que Emma había tenido que ayudar a esa mujer a ir a por su hijo y se marchó por la puerta por la que había entrado. Emma había dejado el hueco justo para que lo hiciera. La rubia comenzó a correr otra vez detrás de él pero cuando intentó alcanzarlo al cruzar la calle un coche la golpeó y la hizo caer contra el asfalto. Gold aprovechó para escapar y Emma estaba bastante dolorida en el suelo. El hombre del coche se bajó y la ayudo a darse la vuelta pero vio un fuerte golpe y gran cantidad de sangre en su cabeza y prefirió no moverse, la ambulancia llego minutos después.

Emma despertó dos horas después en el hospital bastante dolorida y conmocionada, le dolía bastante la cabeza y notaba todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas además de una gran venda en su cabeza, su padre estaba sentado en la silla que había al lado.

 _ **Hola.**_ Dijo Emma con la voz ronca.

 _Hola, cariño._ Dijo David levantándose bastante rápido y poniéndose al lado de su hija.

 _ **¿Qué ha pasado?**_ Preguntó algo perdida.

 _Te golpeo un coche al cruzar la calle persiguiendo a Gold._

 _ **¿Lo habéis pillado?**_

 _¡Emma! ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?_

 _ **Claro, ¿lo habéis cogido o no?**_ Dijo levantándose un poco en la camilla.

 _Emma estas en el hospital... ¿Podrías preocuparte un poco por tu salud? No lo hemos pillado, pero esta todo el mundo detrás de él._ Dijo David bastante molesto.

 _ **Mierda...**_ Emma se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

 _Habla bien._

 _ **Lo siento... Es que ese tipo es un cabrón, lo quiero en prisión.**_ Emma se intentó levantar pero David la cogió del brazo.

 _¿Dónde te crees que vas?_

 _ **A trabajar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**_

 _De eso nada, el médico tiene que verte de nuevo, has recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y has estado dos horas sedada, déjate de tonterías tú te quedas aquí._

 _ **No, por favor.**_ Dijo poniendo sus ojitos de corderito.

 _Emma... eso no funcionara, descansa yo tengo que volver a la comisaria una hora y vengo a quedarme contigo, te juro que cómo te levantes de aquí te pongo a dirigir el tráfico lo que te queda de vida._

 _ **Vale.**_ Dijo Emma bastante resignada.

 _Te quiero, cariño._

 _ **Y yo a ti. ¿Me acercas el móvil?**_ Le dijo antes de verlo salir por la puerta.

Emma cogió el móvil y miró todo lo que tenía en él, había varias llamadas perdidas de la comisaría y un par de llamadas de Regina a demás de dos mensajes en contestación al que ella le había enviado. Emma miró la hora que era y parecía tarde para que la morena estuviese trabajando así que decidió llamarla quería hablar con ella.

 **Hola preciosa.** Dijo al ver que alguien cogía el móvil.

Hola, me he preocupado al ver que no contestabas. Dijo la morena que ya estaba en su casa.

 **He tenido un pequeño accidente y hasta ahora...** antes de poder terminar de decir la frase la morena la interrumpió.

¿Accidente?Gritó la psicóloga. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?.

 **Estoy bien, aún sigo en el hospital para que el médico me revisa pero seguro que mañana me dan el alta.**

¿En que hospital estas? Preguntó bastante nerviosa y al escuchar la dirección colgó. Voy para allá.


	25. Hospitalizada

Por desgracia mi tiempo se ha reducido en un 90% por lo que publicar tan seguido se me esta haciendo difícil. Tenedme un poco de paciencia si me retraso en las publicaciones. Gracias por los comentarios.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina llegó media hora después al hospital y preguntó por la habitación de la rubia aunque nadie quería decirle donde estaba.

 _Soy Regina Mills, y soy su psicóloga. Tengo que verla._

 _Lo siento señora Mills, pero no tengo autorización para dejarla pasar, además que la horas de visitas ya se han terminado._ La enfermera estaba bastante nerviosa.

 _Esto es importante es mi paciente._ Dijo Regina muy seria intimidando a la enfermera.

 _Esta bien. Habitación 356._ Respondió una enfermera bastante resignada ante la fiera mirada de la morena.

Regina le dio las gracias con la mirada y se marchó a la habitación, su impulso no le hizo pensar que tendría tantos problemas para poder ver a la rubia. Una vez en la puerta se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que podría estar acompañada, pero ya se había dado el viaje y no se quería ir sin saber cómo se encontraba Emma.

 _ **Adelante.**_ Dijo Emma al escuchar cómo tocaban la puerta.

 _Hola._ Dijo Regina algo intimidada por la situación. _¿Cómo estas?_ Preguntó al pasar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

 _ **Ahora mucho mejor.**_ Dijo la rubia estirando su mano para que la morena que la cogió encantada.

 _Me has asustado. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?_ Preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

 _ **Estoy bien, sólo un pequeño golpe. Mañana me darán el alta.**_ Dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a la morena.

 _Esa es una buena noticia... ¿Quieres que me quede un rato?_ Preguntó bastante inquieta.

 _ **Claro, de todas maneras mi padre pasará un rato.**_

 _Entonces si quieres te dejo tranquila._ Dijo la psicóloga intentando marcharse.

 _ **De eso nada, tú no te vas de aquí. Dame otro beso.**_ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara la detective.

Regina sonrió ante la idea de la rubia y se acercó un poco a sus labios para besarla, Regina sólo poso sus labios sobre los de Emma pero esta entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de la morena y la incitó a que fuese más apasionado, Regina no se hizo de rogar e introdujo su lengua mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia, la psicóloga cada vez estaba más inclinada sobre la cama y Emma empezó a pasar su mano por toda la espalda de la morena pero una tos las hizo separarse.

 _ **¡Papa!**_ Se sobresalto Emma al ver a su padre tosiendo desde la puerta.

 _Hola cariño._ Respondió el hombre bastante avergonzado.

 _Hola_ Dijo Regina sonrojado.

 _ **Bueno... ya basta ya han pasado los minutos de incomodidad y de sonrojo y de miedo reglamentarios, era sólo un beso así que ahora por favor relajaros. Papa, esta es Regina, Regina este es mi padre.**_ Dijo Emma sonriendo ante la incomodidad de todos.

 _Ya nos conocíamos. Hola, señor._ Dijo Regina separándose de la camilla y acercándose.

 _Hola, puede llamarme David, señora Mills._ El hombre cogió la mano firme de la morena y le sonrió ligeramente.

 _Regina, por favor. Ahora os dejo para que podáis hablar._ Dijo Regina mirando a Emma.

 _No te vayas, creó que Emma agradece más su compañía que la_ _mía_. Dijo David guiñándole un ojo a su hija que enrojeció ante las palabras de su padre que parecía divertirse bastante con la situación.

 _ **¡Papa!**_ Grito Emma y vio una gran sonrisa naciendo en la cara de su padre.

 _Tranquila cariño, sólo bromeaba. No se preocupe Regina, quédese un rato yo voy a por un café y vengo a quedarme a dormirme con Emma._ Dijo David bastante alegre.

 _ **Como quieras papa.**_ Contestó Emma que quería quedarse a solas con Regina un rato.

 _Esta bien, gracias David._ Dijo Regina educadamente.

 _ **Siento la actitud de mi padre. Es un bromista, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan contento.**_ Emma se incorporó un poco en la cama e invitó a la morena a sentarse en la silla de al lado.

 _Es muy gracioso, la verdad es que envidio mucho vuestra relación._ Dijo Regina sentándose y en su mirada se vio cierto anhelo.

 _ **No siempre fue así, pero bueno... no quiero verte triste.**_

 _Tranquila, lo tengo superado._ Dijo Regina relajándose un poco. _Por cierto, Emma, ¿Sabes algo de Danielle?_ Preguntó la morena provocando una muesca de enfado en la rubia.

 _ **¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**_ La psicóloga no supo que contestar. _ **Regina... Contéstame.**_ Por un momento las inseguridades hicieron su aparición y Emma nunca había sentido eso.

 _Emma, es sólo que quiero saberlo._

 _ **¿Aún la quieres?**_ Emma no podía evitar que una punzada de dolor naciera en su pecho. **_Regina... necesito una respuesta._**

 _No siento nada por ella._ Dijo Regina muy convencida levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a la altura de la rubia.

 _ **¿Entonces...?**_ Respondió Emma bastante dolida.

 _Entonces quiero que me firme el divorcio y se vaya de mi vida._ Regina notó que la rubia no estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciendo y se acercó a sus labios y la beso suavemente. _Emma, no siento nada por ella. Simplemente no quiero que use todo esto en mi contra o en la tuya, la quiero lejos de mi vida._

 _ **¿Segura? Sólo quiero la verdad.**_ Dijo Emma mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

 _Segura, Emma no estoy jugando, quiero todo contigo._ Regina volvió a besar a la rubia que había quedado con la boca abierta por lo que había dicho. _Cierra la boca, Swan. Mantengo que quiero que vayamos despacio y analizando donde nos lleva esta relación._

 _ **Esta bien, siento la escena de antes. No se que me ha pasado.**_ Soltó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina y acercándola un poco. **_Yo también quiero_** ** _todo contigo, preciosa. Y nunca había dicho estas palabras a nadie._** Regina sonrió.

 _Bueno... me encanta estar aquí, pero va a venir tu padre y no quiero que nos vea como antes, así que me marchó..._ La morena volvió a besar a la rubia pero esta vez al separarse limpió los labios de la detective que se habían llenado de carmín.

 _ **Vale, pero te quiero invitar a una cena.**_ Dijo Emma.

 _¿Una cena?_ Repitió la morena algo sorprendida.

 _ **Una cita, Regina. Una cita, quiero cortejarte.**_ Emma le guiñó un ojo a la morena que sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

 _Vale, acepto. Pero que sea el fin de semana, que esta semana tengo mucho trabajo_. Dijo Regina.

 _ **Perfecto, reserva el próximo fin de semana para mi.**_

Regina se despidió de la rubia y ser marchó, estaba muy feliz tanto que no pudo ocultarlo y al salir de la planta vio a David que sonrió al verla.

 _¿Ya se va?_ Preguntó el hombre.

 _Si, mañana pasaré a verla si no le dan el alta, no quiero molestarle más._

 _Créame_ _Regina, usted no molesta. Ha conseguido algo que creía imposible._ David miró la sonrisa que tenía la morena.

 _¿Por qué dice eso?_ Preguntó bastante curiosa.

 _Regina, eres la primera mujer que Emma me presenta._ Dijo David sorprendiendo un poco a Regina, algo había oído pero no pensaba que fuese verdad. _Además Emma te mira diferente, la conozco y se que esta distinta._ David se despidió de la morena y ser marchó para quedarse con su hija.

Regina llegó a su apartamento bastante ilusionada, Emma estaba haciéndola sentir como nunca y en parte le daba miedo. Tras cambiarse y cenar algo cogió su móvil manándole un mensaje a la rubia;

Buenas noches, recuperate rápido que quiero esa cita, aunque no te creas que lo tienes todo hecho, te lo vas a tener que trabajar mucho. Un beso.

 **Será la mejor cita de tu vida, de eso me encargo yo. Sueña conmigo, preciosa.**

A Regina le salió una sonrisa tonta pero segundos después el peso de la realidad la agobio, sabía que la rubia era una gran mujer y estaba demostrando mucho pero su miedo a sufrir volvió a aparecer. Después de todos los desplantes de Danielle, la falta de respeto hacía ella y hacía su matrimonio Regina había quedado muy dolida y justo cuando creía que no volvería a vivir a sentir cosas así aparece esa rubia que la volvía loca, que era todo lo contrario a ella y que hacia de su lógica y planificada vida un caos constante. Regina aceptó esa noche que Emma se había colado en su corazón y que sabía que de allí sería casi imposible de sacarla, pero esto no evitó que el miedo a sufrir hiciese acto de presencia por lo que llamo a su amiga para charlar un rato, Ruby era la persona perfecta para desahogarse.

Rubs, ¿Qué tal? Preguntó la morena acomodándose en la cama.

 _Hola, morena. Muy bien, descansado. ¿Qué te cuentas?_ Preguntó su amiga,

La verdad... estoy algo regular. Contestó Regina siendo muy sincera.

 _Cuéntale a Rubs... consejera y psicóloga en funciones 24 horas al día._ Dijo para hacer reír a su amiga y que se relajase.

Rubs dejaste la carrera casi antes de empezarla... Rio la morena al escuchar a su amiga.

 _Da igual, soy buena porque me sigues llamando._ Dijo Ruby orgullosa.

Vale, tienes razón. Aceptó Regina.

 _Gracias... ahora cuéntame que te preocupa._

Rubs, sabes que no soporto la incertidumbre y que me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, pero desde que Emma entró en mi vida nada es así. Y me estoy asustando. Soltó sin respirar para no arrepentirse de decirlo en voz alta.

 _Morena, eso se llama amor._ Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

No digas tonterías... Respondió sin querer contarle a su amiga que ella también había llegado a esa conclusión.

 _Regina... Te has pasado el fin de semana metida entre las sábanas, no puedes ocultar la risa tonta, estas en modo depresivo porque te da miedo aceptar la realidad. Cariño, tienes todos los síntomas de estar enamorándote de esa rubia. Y déjame decirte una cosa, creó que es lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida._ Ruby estaba muy seria y todo lo que decía era de corazón.

Serias una psicóloga genial. Regina prefirió no engañarse ni engañar a su amiga. ¿Acaso te gusta Emma? Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

 _Me gusta para ti._ Respondió Ruby.

Es una novedad, nunca te han gustado ninguna de mis parejas. Dijo Regina buscando una respuesta.

 _Ella si. Ya era hora que encontrases a una mujer que me gustase._ Dijo riéndose de la situación.

Eres incorregible. Ahora te dejo que descanses que es tarde y mañana tendrás que salir de fiesta. Regina se rió al escuchar a su amiga resoplar al otro lado de la linea.

 _Esta vida es muy dura, morena. Aunque creó recordar que tenemos una fiesta pendiente._ Dejo caer sin ninguna sutileza.

No se si podré, Emma me quiere invitar a cenar, dice que quiere tener una cita formal conmigo.

 _¿Cómo lo haces?_ Preguntó Ruby.

¿Qué hago? Regina se encontraba confusa.

 _Tenerlas a todas locas por ti._

¿Me lo dices tú? Que te pasar la vida ligando de bar en bar... Ruby, por favor. Dijo en tono sarcástico.

 _Yo sólo tengo líos de una noche, pero tú consigues mucho más. Pero bueno... ambas somos felices así. Pero Regina, no le des muchas largas, es una buena mujer y esta buenísima si no te interesa o te aburres avísame que yo estaría encantada de echarle el guante._ Dijo Ruby sabiendo la cara que estaría poniendo la morena.

Buenas noches, Ruby, y ni sueñes con eso, esa rubia es mía. Respondió la morena sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

 _Así me gusta._

Tras despedirse, Regina se fue a dormir aunque con una sensación extraña, había tenido a la rubia durmiendo con ella y sentía un vacío en la cama que aún tenía su olor. Se abrazó a la almohada y se dejo acunar por el sueño.

* * *

Voy cumpliendo deseos... tendremos una cita pronto.


	26. Cita I

Aquí tenéis otro capitulo más, espero que os este gustando y gracias a todos los que comentáis y a los que leéis también.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Emma pasó una noche horrible, odiaba estar en el hospital y era una paciente terrible nunca le había gustado tener que seguir ordenes y no poder levantarse de esa cama la estaba agotando, no durmió casi nada y se pasó la noche molestando a su padre que parecía estar bastante cómodo en el sillón auxiliar.

 _¡Emma! Eres la peor paciente del mundo. No soporto cuidar de ti cuando estas enferma, que lo sepas._ Dijo su padre algo molesto por no haber podido dormir casi nada.

 _ **Quiero irme ya, estoy cansada de estar en la cama. ¿Se sabe algo de Gold?**_

 _Emma, cariño, me has preguntado hace diez minutos, puedes por favor relajarte y esperar, el médico pasará en un rato y te dejará irte pero te juro que si no te relajas te voy a atar a esa cama._ David estaba frustrado e irritado.

 _ **Vale, lo siento.**_ Dijo riendo la rubia.

 _No lo sientes... voy a tomarme un café, más vale que no te muevas de aquí._

David salió de la habitación y dio un fuerte portado, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia con Emma pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Justo al girar en la esquina se dio de bruces con alguien.

 _Perdone, iba distraído._ Dijo David levantando la cabeza.

 _No se preocupe, parece cansado._ Dijo la morena al ver la cara del padre de Emma.

 _Regina, lo siento. Emma me tiene un tanto asqueado._ Respondió David.

 _¿No se encuentra bien?_ Preguntó la morena preocupándose por el estado de la rubia.

 _Ella esta bien, sólo que es una cabezota y una paciente horrible._ Respondió David dirigiéndose a la máquina de café que había justo al lado. _¿Quiere?_ Le preguntó a la morena que negó con la cabeza.

 _No, gracias, ya he desayunado ¿Le ha dado una mala noche?_ Preguntó la morena sin poder evitar sonreír.

 _Es como una niña._ Contestó David.

 _Lo he notado... ¿Le importa que pase a verla?_ Le preguntó educadamente la psicóloga.

 _Por supuesto que no, a lo mejor así se relaja un poco. Le prometo que si lo consigue le haré una gran estatua en el centro de la ciudad._ Dijo David en tono irónico pero a la vez bastante en serio.

Regina se despido de David y se marchó a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia, está no la escuchó entrar por que estaba nerviosa mirando todas las máquinas que tenía alrededor y toqueteandolo todo histérica.

 _Emma Swan, quieres dejar de tocar todas las cosas._ Dijo Regina con su tono de voz imponente haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltase.

 _ **¡Dios! ¡Qué susto!**_ Soltó la rubia mirando hacia la puerta.

 _Tu padre tenía razón, eres una paciente horrible._ Regina se acercó a la cama y le dio un manotazo para que dejase de tocar los cables.

 _ **¿Has hablado con mi padre?**_ Preguntó Emma bastante curiosa, quería saber que le había dicho su padre.

 _Así es, antes de entrar._ Dijo Regina con un tono bastante neutral.

 _ **Morena, antes de seguir con este interesante tema... quiero un beso.**_ Emma lo dijo con su tono habitual de seducción.

Regina se acercó un poco a la cama y poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de la rubia se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios. Emma pasó sus manos por el cuello de la morena y la invitó a que se acercase aún más, el beso cada vez tomo más pasión y la rubia cogió el cuerpo de la psicóloga obligandola a echarse sobre ella. Regina rompió el beso al caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

 _¡Emma! Puedes quitar tu mano de mi culo y dejar que me levante de tu cama._ Dijo la morena forcejeando con la rubia pero sin conseguir levantarse.

 _ **Es que te he echado de menos.**_ Dijo sin dejar que la morena se separase y volviendo a unir sus labios.

 _Me alagas con tanta efusividad._ Dijo Regina en tono irónico. _Pero no quiero que entre una enfermera o tu padre y me encuentre así._

 _ **Creó que a mi médico le encantaría vernos así, esta un poco salido**_. Emma bajó el tono al decir esto último. Regina soltó una carcajada y consiguió ponerse en pié de nuevo.

 _Me encantaría quedarme, pero sólo he podido anular una cita esta mañana, digamos que los otros pacientes son algo inestables y no conviene cambiarles la rutina. Si quieres podemos tomarnos algo esta noche._ Dijo Regina mirando su reloj.

 _ **No te preocupes, vuelve a tu trabajo. Yo te llamo cuando salga y vemos todo.**_ Emma se desilusiono al escuchar eso, pero sabía que el trabajo era importante para la psicóloga al igual que lo era para ella.

 _Perfecto. ¿Quieres que reserve en algún restaurante?_ Preguntó Regina dejando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia.

 _ **No, quiero invitarte a mi casa.**_ Dijo Emma sin pensarlo demasiado.

 _Esta bien, mándame la dirección y nos vemos esta noche._ Respondió la morena que dándole otro beso se marchó.

Emma estaba bastante contenta, aunque el caso era un desastre su vida parecía encaminarse hacía donde debía y hacía donde había deseado, esa mujer era un sueño hecho realidad y aunque no llegó a preguntarle que había hablado con su padre que se llevasen bien era importante para ella.

* * *

El médico le dio el alta y le retiro la escandalosa venda de la cabeza dejando tan sólo un pequeño parche sobre su frente, debido al golpe su cara estaba bastante morada al igual que su ojo así que su padre no le permitió volver a la oficina, cosa que la enfureció muchísimo pero que tuvo que acatar ya que sabía que las represalias serían demasiado duras si no lo hacía.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde ya estaba super cansada de estar dando vueltas por su casa, ya había echo la compra para preparar algo de comer para ambas al igual que había comprado un fabuloso vino. Decidió llamar a Killian para informarse de cómo iba el trabajo.

 **Hola Killian. ¿Cómo va todo?** Preguntó al rubia al escuchar que se descolgaba el teléfono.

 _Te noto ansiosa, Emma. ¿Qué te pasa?_ Respondió Killian sabiendo que su amiga ya se había comido todas las uñas.

 **Me conoces demasiado bien amigo. ¿Qué tienes sobre el caso?** Dijo evitando contestarle.

 _Tenemos controles en toda la ciudad y todos los medios de trasporte, Gold debe tener algún sitio donde esconderse porque no ha salido de la ciudad. Estamos intentando encontrar algo en sus cuentas, pero de momento ha sido imposible._ Dijo Killian que había notado como la rubia lo esquivaba pero sin querer darle importancia.

 **Buen trabajo, avisadme con lo que sea. Mañana volveré a la oficina si mi padre me quita el toque de queda.** Dijo provocando una carcajada en su amigo.

 _Emma, debes de cuidarte. David sólo esta preocupado por ti._ Respondió Killian defendiendo a David.

 **Lo se... pero es un exagerado. Estoy muy bien.**

 _Emma no lo estas, cruzaste esa calle sin mirar, cegada por conseguir capturar a Gold. Eso es preocupante._ Killian intentó que Emma se diese cuenta de que había sido una imprudente.

 **Prometo cuidarme, no lo pensé. Además no quiero una bronca tuya.** Dijo Emma apunto de colgar el móvil.

 _No cuelgues... ¿Cómo vas con Regina?_ Preguntó Killian que había sido informado por David de que la morena la había ido a ver al hospital.

 **Me va bien, hemos quedado para cenar.**

 _Emma Swan, no la cagues, esa mujer además de estar muy buen parece que te ha hecho sentar cabeza así que cuídala bien._ Dijo Killian sacando su lado protector a relucir.

 **¿Has dicho que mi novia esta buena? Sabes que vas a morir por eso...** Emma ser rió ante su propio chiste.

 _¿Tú novia?_ Killian preguntó sorprendido.

 _ **Ha sido una forma de hablar, se lo pediré el fin de semana próximo cuando salgamos a cenar.**_ Dijo Emma buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

 _Me parece genial, lo siento Emma, tengo que colgar me llaman._

 **Adiós, manteme informada.** Dijo Emma antes de que Killian colgase.

Emma estaba muy nerviosa, quería causarle la mejor impresión a la morena, había limpiado su apartamento dos veces, nunca lo había visto tan limpio. Emma preparó la pasta especial de su madre con una buena copa de vino y helado para el postre. Puso unas cuantas velas por el salón y coloco su alfombra sobre el suelo, quería que Regina disfrutase de las pequeñas cosas y que conociese a la verdadera Emma Swan y para eso necesitaba mostrarse tal cual era. Emma le mandó un mensaje a la morena avisándole de que trajese ropa cómoda ya que se imaginaba que su musa aparecería con algún espectacular vestido, hecho que no le importaba pero que no era lo adecuado para esa noche, eso lo dejaría para esa cita especial que estaba organizando.

Regina estaba sumante nerviosa, Emma había demostrado que merecía su confianza pero eso no quitaba el miedo a sufrir y el recelo a todo lo que eso suponía. Como había recibido el mensaje de la rubia decidió no ponerse unos de sus elegantes vestidos, al buscar en su armario encontró unos vaqueros, eran los únicos que tenía así que decidió ponérselos acompañado por una blusa roja y una chaqueta. Salió de su casa cogiendo su bolso y su tarta especial de manzana.

Emma seguía dando vueltas por todo su apartamento hasta que escuchó el timbre de su puerta, llegó a ella y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire necesitaba relajarse un poco y abrió la puerta. Se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver a la morena sin su habituales vestidos.

 ** _Hola preciosa. Me encanta ese look._** Dijo acercándose a ella y dejando un beso muy suave en sus labios.

 _Hola, me siento un poco incómoda, no suelo llevar vaqueros._ Dijo Regina sinceramente.

 _ **Pues a mi me encanta. Pasa.**_ Emma se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar cogiendo la tarta que había en sus manos y dejándola sobre la mesa.

 _¿Estas insinuando que no te gustan mis vestidos?_ Dijo fingiendo indignación.

 ** _Nunca, esos vestidos son un castigo constante para mi. Sólo verte con ellos y ya me apetece desnudarte, aunque..._** _Emma hizo una pausa y desnudó a la morena con una mirada. **con estos vaqueros creó que siento lo mismo... eres una condena para mi.** _ Dijo provocando una carcajada en la morena.

 _Bonito lugar._ Dijo Regina observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, esa casa parecía mucho más familiar y menos fría que la suya le gustaba ver el estilo de Emma por todas partes. _Es muy de tu estilo._

 _ **Gracias. Es mi madre.**_ Dijo al darse la vuelta y ver que Regina tenía una foto en su mano.

 _Era muy guapa._ Contestó Regina dejando la foto en su sitio. _¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?_ Dijo para generar tensión entre ellas.

 _ **Quiero mostrarte quien soy y para eso nada mejor que la pasta especial de mi madre, una botella de vino y mucho helado, todo esto sobre una alfombra y sin zapatos.**_ Dijo describiendo rápidamente lo que había pensado.

 _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ Preguntó Regina siguiendo a Emma hacía la cocina.

 _ **Porque me vas conociendo, Regina Mills.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose a la morena y dándole una copa para justo después volver a besarla.

 _Creó que si, y me alegra._ Respondió Regina saliendo detrás de la rubia de la cocina.

Emma se sentó a un lado de la alfombra apoyando su espalda sobre el sillón e invitando a la morena a que hiciese lo mismo, Regina dejo su copa y su plato al lado del de la rubia y se sentó en el sillón para quitarse sus altos tacones, esa imagen hizo que Emma se excitase y antes de que terminara de quitárselos se levantó rápidamente y cogió el zapato de Regina quitandoselo lentamente y acariciando la piel que quedó al descubierto ese movimiento, hizo que la psicóloga se recostase un poco para ver como Emma se deshacía de sus zapatos, fueron los segundos más excitantes que Regina recordaba, Emma parecía una diosa y conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionase bajo su contacto.

 _ **Me encantas.**_ Dijo Emma terminando de quitarse los zapatos.

 _Tú a mi también, muchísimo._ Confesó Regina.

* * *

Como adelante deciros que la historia dará un giro inesperado en los próximos capítulos, espero que os guste. Y bueno deciros también que no queda mucho más así que veremos el desenlace en breve.


	27. Cita II

Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y gracias por los comentarios.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 _ **Me encantas.**_ Dijo Emma terminando de quitarse los zapatos.

 _Tú a mi también, muchísimo._ Confesó Regina.

 _ **Regina... si me vuelves a decir eso me olvido de la cena.**_ Emma se separó y volvió a su posición inicial ya que quería disfrutar de la compañía de la psicóloga.

 _Me encanta tu sinceridad._ Regina se sentó a su lado. _Hace años que no hacía algo así._ Dijo muy sinceramente.

 _ **Me alegra que sea conmigo con quien lo hagas.**_ Le guiñó el ojo al notar el doble sentido de la frase.

 _¿Sólo piensas en eso?_ Preguntó Regina comenzando a comer. _Esta riquísima._

 _ **Ya lo sabía...**_ Dijo en tono egocéntrico aunque la morena sabía que era una broma.

 _Siempre ese tono de arrogancia._ Regina continuo con la broma.

 _ **No pienso cambiar, Regina Mills. Aunque si una mujer tan espectacular como tu me lo pidiera amablemente puede que me lo plantease.**_ Emma sonrió y bebió de su copa mirando coquetamente a la morena.

 _Eres jodidamente sexy._ Dijo Regina sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

 _ **¿Acabas de decir eso?**_ Preguntó Emma bastante sorprendida. **_Soy una pésima compañía, preciosa._**

 _Me estoy empezando a asustar... jamás había dicho algo semejante, creó que tu influencia no es del todo buena,sí_ Acepta Regina admitiendo que su frase fue del todo inesperada.

 _ **Me encanta que seas así conmigo.**_ Dijo Emma acercándose un poco a la morena y dejando un beso sobre su nariz.

 _Deja de provocarme, Emma._ Advirtió Regina con su tono serio pero sin poder evitar su pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Es parte de mi encanto, quiero volverte loca y que acabes pidiéndome que te haga el amor como nunca.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a Regina y acercándose para dejar un suave toque y bocado sobre el labio inferior de la morena.

 _¿No tienes ningún tipo de filtro?_ Preguntó la morena que no pudo evitar sonrosarse al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

 _ **No, al menos no contigo.**_ Confesó Emma terminando de comer y mirando a Regina que había terminado bastante antes. **_¿Quieres que pasemos al postre?_** Preguntó Emma viendo la sonrisa avergonzada de Regina se corrigió. _**Me refiero al pastel y al helado, mal pensada...**_ Dijo Emma levantándose y recogiendo los platos.

Regina se levantó al mismo tiempo y se marchó unos segundos al baño, Emma sacó el helado y el pastel para comenzar con el postre y esperó a que Regina volviese al salón. La rubia no podía quitar de su cara esa sonrisa tonta que generaba la presencia de Regina en su vida. Justo cuando iba a volver a sentarse el timbre de la puerta sonó, Emma miró el reloj era demasiado tarde para que alguien la visitase y ese momento entró Regina al salón.

 _¿Esperas visita?_ Dijo Regina colocándose detrás de la rubia.

 _ **No, espera voy a ver quién es.**_ Emma sacó su arma de un cajón que había al lado de la puerta, deformación de profesión.

Emma se acercó y miró por la mirilla y vio que esta estaba tapada, Emma se asustó y le hizo una señal a Regina para que se marchase pero un disparo sonó, atravesando la débil madera de la pueta. La detective miró su cuerpo y vio que no había ninguna herida pero en ese momento oyó un quejido en la parte de atrás, sólo había pasado unos segundos del primer disparo cuando el segundo sonó pero esta vez la rubia reacciono antes y se tiró sobre la morena que había recibido la bala en el abdomen en el lado izquierdo. Emma cogió a Regina como pudo y la llevó a su dormitorio justo al escuchar cómo la puerta de su casa estaba siendo forzada.

La detective escondió a Regina en el baño y la miró a los ojos, levantó su blusa y vio que era sólo una rozadura y que si no perdía demasiada sangre no se complicaría. Regina estaba asustada y Emma sólo intentó que se relajase, dejó sus labios sobre los de la morena y la miro.

 _ **Preciosa, lo siento. Pero tengo que salir sino corres peligro. En cuanto salga echa el pestillo y espera, sólo sal cuando yo venga o cuando hables con Killian, sólo en esos casos. Él no sabe que estas aquí.**_ Hablo muy rápidamente para no darle tiempo a llegar al dormitorio.

 _No te vayas, por favor._ Dijo Regina pensando que Emma podría morir si salía allí fuera.

 _ **No te preocupes, volveré a por ti.**_

Emma dio otro beso y salió del baño no se movió hasta que escuchó el pestillo. Se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta mirando donde estaba Gold, quería saber su posición para poder atacarlo. Antes de salir de su dormitorio cogió su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y llamó a Killian, se lo metió en el bolsillo y salio hacia el salón con mucho cuidado.

 _Detective Swan... volvemos a vernos._ Dijo Gold saliendo en frente de Emma.

 _ **En esta ocasión no saldrás tan bien parado.**_ Dijo Emma que estaba muy segura.

 _Vaya... veo que tienes la misma mirada de tu madre..._ Escupió el hombre haciendo que Emma se enfadase y levantase su arma y estuviese a punto de disparar.

 _ **No menciones a mi madre...**_ Emma bufó intentando relajarse.

 _No hagas lo mismo que ella, no hagas que te mate simplemente por algo que no merece la pena. Deja de investigar, es muy sencillo..._ antes de que Gold terminase de hablar Emma lo interrumpió.

 _ **¿Tú mataste a mi madre?**_ La detective estaba petrificada esas palabras la había dejado descolocada. **_Contéstame..._** Gritó. Por un momento su mundo de destruyó, la vida volvía a jugarle sucio y cuando más feliz estaba volvía el sufrimiento.

 _Emma, Emma, tu madre se metió donde no debía y por eso tuvimos que deshacernos de ella y ahora apareces tú... ¿Acaso no aprendes de sus errores?_ Dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

 _ **¿Por qué la mataste?**_ Preguntó sin saber muy bien como recibir esas noticias.

 _Eres una buena detective... seguro que lo descubres tú sola. No quiero ponértelo fácil, sólo he venido a pedirte amablemente que dejes de investigar._

 _ **Sabes que eso es imposible... más cuando Whale esta metido en todo esto.**_ Emma podía haberle disparado hace mucho tiempo ya que no se estaban escondiendo pero necesitaba una confesión. Necesitaba escucharlo todo, tener un motivo para poder apretar ese gatillo.

 _Buena estrategia, Swan. Pero no te lo voy a poner tan fácil... ahora me voy a ir y tú no vas a hacer nada._

 _ **Sabes que no lo voy a permitir, te voy a meter en la cárcel y confesarás.**_ Emma intentó provocarlo.

 _¿De verdad crees eso?_

 ** _Crees_** _ **que Whale te va a poder pagar... sigue pensándolo pero sus cuentas están embargadas y esta sin un céntimo.**_ Emma quiso jugar su última carta.

 _Eso es mentira._ Gritó Gold. Frustrado ante la idea de no poder conseguir el dinero que necesitaba. Si no lo conseguía moriría, los matones de su prestamista lo mataría.

 _ **Muy bien Gold... cuéntame... ¿Tanto dinero te debe? Por que las cuentas están embargadas además de que nos puso muy fácil llegar hasta ti... eres una persona prescindible.**_

 _No quieras jugar conmigo, Swan._ Dijo intentando mantener el control pero siendo casi imposible debido principalmente a que eso no entraba en sus planes.

 _ **No te equivoques, Gold. No soy yo quien esta jugando... ves esa carpeta que hay encima de ese mueble.**_ Dijo señalando con su arma a la zona. **_Vale, pues ahí están los registros de todos tus pagos, ninguno cifrado, ese era el seguro de vida de Whale, además no descarto que haya mandado a cualquier otro sicario para matarte._** Dijo Emma viendo como Gold parecía desestabilizarse.

 _¡Cabrón!_ Gritó Gold por la la desesperación. _Da igual... no vivirás para detenerme, no necesitaré su dinero._

 _ **Estas equivocado Gold, acabas de confesar tu relación con Whale, relación que no habíamos podido probar.**_ Dijo escondiéndose detrás de la pared del salón para que Gold no le diese, sabía que dispararía al verse acorralado.

 _No te preocupes, Swan. No vivirás para que esa relación se sepa. Te mataré antes._ Gritó con enfado al ver que había caído en la trampa. Intentó acercarse a la zona donde estaba Emma para poder matarla pero su voz hizo que frenase y se quedase helado.

 _ **Gold, soy más inteligente de lo que piensas. Aunque creas que estamos solos ahora mismo hay más de 6 patrullas en la puerta esperando a que salgas para detenerte o para matarte esa es decisión tuya.**_ Emma sólo quería salir de ahí de una vez, su mente se fue a la morena que estaba en el baño herida, si le pasaba algo nunca se lo podría perdonar es más sabía que nunca se perdonaría que estuviese herida por su culpa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle.

 _Eres una zorra, igual que lo fue tu madre. Ella también se pensó que se saldría con la suya, pero murió como lo que era una..._

Antes de terminar esa frase Emma salio y disparó sobre el hombro de Gold, este cayo al suelo y soltó el arma que cayo lejos de su alcance. Emma se acercó lentamente sin dejar de apuntar con su arma a ese hombre y sacó su móvil para cortar la llamada no quería que Killian o el resto de policías escuchase lo que iba a hacer, había sido lo bastante inteligente como para guardar su móvil con la llamada abierta para que Killian pudiese escuchar la confesión que Gold le iba a hacer o que ella iba a provocar, conseguía así un seguro de vida, tanto para ella como para Regina, sus ojos escupían fuego.

 _ **No te atrevas a hablar de ella.**_ Una lágrima de dolor y enfado cayo por su mejilla.

 _Adelante, Swan. Demuestra que no eres tan distinta a mi, mata a un hombre desarmado._ Gold provocó que el enfado de Emma aumentase.

 _ **Soy muy distinta a ti, pero hoy uno de los dos morirá y no voy a ser yo.**_

Emma levantó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Gold que no se había movido ni un centímetro, al principio las provocaciones eran parte de un juego pero ahora al ver los ojos de la rubia un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pensaba que Emma no sería capaz de disparar pero después de eso sus dudas aumentaron. La detective parecía muy capaz de matarlo sin que casi le temblara el pulso.

En cambio eso estaba muy lejos de cómo se sentía Emma, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, quería vengar la muerte de su madre, después de casi un año buscando al culpable lo tenía delante, el hombre que la torturo y la mató a sangre fría esta allí a unos centímetros, si apretaba el gatillo moriría pero su mente le decía que eso no le daría la paz que necesitaba, ella no era así. Emma empezó a sudar y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas lo quería muerto pero no así, necesitaba que opusiese resistencia, tener un motivo para disparale.

Emma afirmó sus manos contra el arma y decidió que iba a disparar cuando una voz sonó detrás de ella.

 _Emma, no lo hagas. Tú no eres así._

* * *

La historia ha dado un giro inesperado pero la verdad es que creó que era necesario. Espero que no me matéis y espero vuestros comentarios. Tal sólo quedan dos capítulos más y al terminar veré si algo una especie de epílogo o si os gusta el final pues la deja tal cual.


	28. Despedida

Os dejo el penúltimo capítulo... espero que os guste y perdonad cualquier fallo pero no he tenido tiempo para corregirlo. Gracias por los comentarios.

Disfrutad!

 _Emma, no lo hagas. Tú no eres así._

Regina apareció detrás de ella, al escuchar el disparo se asustó pensó que Emma había sido herida o peor que la habían matado y no pudo quedarse quita, no podía vivir pensando que no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Salió como pudo del baño y la imagen que vio la destrozó no podía permitir que Emma hiciese eso pues sabía que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

 _ **Él mató a mi madre.**_ Dijo Emma mirando a Gold y escuchando como Regina se acercaba a su altura.

 _Ira a la cárcel por eso, pero Emma tú no eres así._ Dijo pasando su mano ensangrentada por el brazo desnudo de Emma que sitió un escalofrío con el contacto. _Nunca podrás vivir con la culpa de haber hecho algo así. Deja que la policía lo detengan y se lo lleven._ Su tono de voz era dulce y amable, veía el sufrimiento de la rubia y su corazón se estremecía.

 _ **Levantate.**_ Gritó Emma.

La rubia saco sus esposas y apretándolas demasiado sacó a Gold herido en un brazo del piso donde se encontraba Killian que había escuchado parte de la conversación y se lo llevó. Emma entró corriendo y se encontró a Regina pálida sobre el sofá unos médicos entraron segundos después y se la llevaron. Emma se subió en la ambulancia con ella y acompañándola hasta el hospital.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Emma no sabía nada, los médicos le dijeron que tenían que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y que después evaluaría si había sido dañado algún órgano. Emma tenía en sus manos el bolso de la morena así que sacó su móvil y buscó el número de su amiga.

 **Hola, ¿Ruby?** Preguntó algo nerviosa.

 _Si, soy yo. ¿Quién eres?_ Ruby se preocupó al ver que no era la morena.

 **Soy Emma, nos conocimos hace unos días.**

 _Si, cierto. ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Regina?_

 **Ella esta en el hospital, la hirieron y he pensado que le gustaría verte aquí cuando despierte puedes avisar también a su hermana, por favor.** Dijo mientras que su voz era cada vez más entrecortada.

 _¿Esta bien? ¿En que hospital esta? ¡Dios! Mi morena._ Ruby se alteró al recibir esa noticia y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo a encontrarse con ella.

Dos horas después Regina fue llevada a una habitación, ella estaba bien y no era nada grave, Ruby y Emma estaban con ella pero seguía dormida, había tenido que sedarla para poder curarla.

 _Emma, ¿Qué paso?_ Preguntó Ruby después de más de una hora de silencio y de idas y venidas de la rubia.

 **Un sospechoso de un caso se presentó en mi casa y quiso matarme pero la bala le dio a Regina. No te preocupes él esta en la cárcel junto con sus cómplices.** Dijo Emma con un alo de tristeza en su voz.

 _Ella esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte más._ Dijo Ruby intentando consolar a la rubia.

 _ **Podía haber muerto por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaré nunca.**_ Ruby intentó rebatir sus palabras pero Emma no la dejó. **_No tienes que decir nada. Simplemente quiero que le des esta carta cuando despierte._**

 _No puedes irte, ella se alegrará de verte aquí._ Dijo Ruby intentando detener a la rubia.

 _ **No hay nada que hacer. Ahora si me disculpas.**_ Emma se marchó y dejo la carta sobre la cama.

Regina despertó media hora después, estaba dolorida y bastante cansada pero feliz por ver a su amiga sonriendole a su lado. Pasó su mano por el abdomen notando la venda y algo de presión sobre la zona por lo que recordó todo lo que había pasado.

 _Hola._ Dijo su amiga levantándose para mirarla a los ojos.

 _Hola. ¿Dónde esta Emma?_ Preguntó al registrar la habitación visualmente y no verla.

 _Me ha dejado esto para ti. Voy a por un café y vuelvo. _ Dijo Ruby que sabía que era mejor dejarle su espacio.

Regina cogió la carta en sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer.

 **Me alegro mucho que estés bien, siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, Gold esta en prisión y hemos desmantelado toda la organización de chantajes y malversación de fondos que tenían entre otros el fiscal Whale. No hice ninguna tontería, preferí alejarme estaba demasiado implicada.**

 **Gracias por no permitirme disparar, tenías razón, nunca podría vivir con eso, igual que no puedo vivir con que tú hayas sufrido por culpa de mi trabajo. Todas las personas que se acercan a mi acaban sufriendo, mi madre murió por defenderme y por no permitir que yo me viese involucrada en esto, se que no lo entenderás pero en resumen mi madre se sacrificó para que yo dejara de investigar un caso antiguo, no deja de ser otra larga historia...**

 **Espero de verdad que encuentres a la mujer que te haga completamente feliz, la persona que complete tu día a día, yo he tenido la suerte de encontrarla y es por eso que no puedo permitir que te pase nada. Nunca olvidaré el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, al igual que nunca seré capaz de sentir algo parecido por nadie. Siempre seré tuya.**

 **No veas esto como una despedida, simplemente como un bonito sueño que recordaremos siempre.**

 **No quiero extenderme más, nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme a través de palabras, simplemente recordarte que no te olvidaré y que vivirás en mi cada día, simplemente quiero que encuentres alguien que realmente te haga feliz. Mi vida se ha resumido en perder y hoy me toca hacerlo otra vez. Como una gran escritora dijo _dos personas olvidándose sólo están queriéndose de otra manera._**

 **Siempre tuya, Emma.**

 **PD; Si todo sale bien tendrás una visita próximamente, recuerda, perdonar es de valientes.**

Los ojos de Regina estaban anegados en lágrimas, su corazón se había destruido por completo en ese momento, nunca pensó que Emma pudiese dejar, no al menos en esos momentos en los que parecía que todo iba bien y que sería felices. El corazón de Regina volvía a sufrir por amor, pero era distinto a cuando lo hizo por Danielle o por cualquier otra mujer. Regina cogió rápidamente su móvil de encima de la mesa y marcó el número de la rubia pero sin respuesta y en un momento de frustración lo estrello contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos.

Ruby al escuchar el ruido entro a la habitación.

 _Morena. ¿Qué te pasa? Dijo Ruby acercándose a la cama y abrazando suavemente a su amiga._

 _Se ha ido... Emma se ha ido **.**_ Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunto Ruby sin estar realmente sorprendida.

 _Dice que quiere que sea feliz... pero yo soy feliz con ella **.**_ Dijo sin soltarse del abrazo de su amiga.

Ambas pasaron un par de horas hablando en las que Regina estaba destrozada y su coraza estaba cada vez más dura, donde comenzó a convertirse en la mujer fría y calculadora que fue después del divorcio con Danielle.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, Regina estaba completamente recuperada y estaba volviendo a la rutina, no había conseguido contactar con la rubia, incluso había ido a su apartamento pero seguí precintado por la policía, estaba destrozada, su vida se había vuelto una monotonía y ella la vivía con el modo automático encendido. Llegó a las 8 de la noche de su clínica y se metió en la bañera para intentar calmar todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, tras salir y cenar el timbre de su puerta sonó. Por un momento pensó que era Emma, y su corazón quiso dar un salto pero al abrir su puerta vio a su padre.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que decir, simplemente palideció y se quedó quieta.

 _Hola._ Dijo Henry con su profunda voz. _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Si, claro._ Dijo Regina que se había quedado sin palabras.

 _Siento presentarme así, pero no he encontrado otro hueco... he estado trabajando demasiado. ¿Podemos hablar?_ Henry parecía bastante nervioso hecho que no paso desapercibido para la morena.

 _Siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?_ Pregunto tratando de ser educada.

 _Una copa de vino estaría bien._ Henry dejó su maletín, su chaqueta y se sentó.

Regina se fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de vino aunque ella se bebió una del tirón antes de volver al salón, hacía más de seis meses que no veía a su padre y hacía años que no se veía a solas. Algo muy grave debería de pasarle, su mente divago pensando que podría estar enfermo o que le hubiese pasado algo así que salió rápidamente para preguntarle.

 _¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?_ Dijo Regina demostrando su nerviosismo.

 _No, bueno sí. Quiero... no es fácil, pero quiero disculparme. Siento haber sido tan egoísta y no haber pensado en tu felicidad._ Henry soltó esas palabras casi sin pensarlas y sin respirar. _No te he tratado como un padre debería, yo tenía que haber alegrado por ti, haber ido a tu boda y haber pasado los fines de semana en familia como hacíamos antes, en cambio mi soberbia me alejó de lo que más quería._ Su voz se rompió al decir esa última frase.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_ Preguntó Regina que no quería quedarse con esa duda. _¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo vienes a disculparte?_ En su voz no había reproche simplemente dolor.

 _Porque alguien me recordó que un día podemos estar aquí y al siguiente no. He hablado con tu hermana estos días y me ha dicho que has estado bien._ Dijo Henry demostrando la debilidad que nunca mostraba a nadie.

 _Si, estoy bien. No se que decir..._ Confesó Regina.

 _No tienes que decir nada, entiendo que no puedas perdonarme después de tanto tiempo pero necesitaba hablar contigo, quiero que intentemos recuperar lo que perdimos por mi culpa, quiero que seas feliz y quiero vivir esa felicidad contigo._ Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

 _Papa._ Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se abrazó al hombre y este respondió al abrazo. _Te quiero, papa._ Volvió a repetir como cuando era niña y cometía una travesura.

 _Yo también te quiero, y se que no va a ser fácil, pero quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. Me gustaría que el fin de semana que viene nos reunamos los cuatro para ponernos al día._ Dijo Henry separándose un poco de su hija y quitandole las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

 _Esta bien._ Respondió Regina.

 _Tengo que irme... mañana tengo una operación y necesito descansar. Te llamo para darte todos los detalles del fin de semana. Te quiero, Reg._ Dijo Henry cariñosamente.

 _¿Quién te dijo eso?_ Soltó abruptamente antes de que su padre saliese por la puerta.

 _Dijo que era una persona que te amaba muchísimo, pensé que sería tu novia._ Dijo Henry extrañado ya que creía que Regina sabría quien fue.

 _Emma._ Dijo en un susurro haciendo que su padre no la escuchase.

Regina se presentó a la mañana siguiente en la comisaría, había ido varias veces pero Emma se había tomado unas vacaciones y no había ido por allí o al menos eso le dijeron. Esta vez fue por David por quien preguntó, sabía que estaba allí pues lo había visto entrar cuando iba a aparcar pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Una policía la acompaño hasta su despacho.

 _Buenos días._ Dijo Regina pasando a la oficina de David.

 _Hola, Regina. Siéntate._ Dijo él levantándose de su silla.

 _Gracias._

 _¿Qué deseas?_ Preguntó directamente aunque se lo imaginaba.

 _Me gustaría saber donde esta Emma, quiero hablar con ella._ Dijo Regina sin andarse con rodeos.

 _Siento no poder ayudarte Regina, pero Emma se marchó hace unos días y ni siquiera ha dado señales de vida, estoy un poco preocupado._ Dijo David sinceramente.

 _No puede ser... Necesito hablar con ella, necesito que hable conmigo._ Respondió bastante desesperada. _¿hay algún sitio al que le gustase ir?_ Preguntó intentando meterse en la cabeza de Emma.

 _Ahora que lo dices, cuando era más pequeña su madre y yo la llevábamos a una cabaña a las afueras de vacaciones, le encantaba._ Dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa dulce de sus labios.

 _¿Podría darme la dirección? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente._ Preguntó la morena bastante desesperada.

 _Si, claro. Avisame si la encuentras, sólo quiero saber que esta bien._

 _La encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga. Necesito que este a mi lado, puede sonar egoísta pero no pienso vivir una vida sin tenerla a mi lad o._ Soltó la morena muy segura de sus palabras.

 _No es egoísta, buscas tú felicidad y con ella la de Emma. Espero de verdad que consigas hacerla entrar en razón es una cabezota._

 _Si que lo es, pero se ha equivocado si piensa que se va a deshacer tan fácil de mi._ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

No me matéis, se que es un capítulo algo diferente a los que he escrito... pero me parecía necesario.


	29. Final

Aquí tenéis el último capítulo, espero que os guste. Sólo me queda agradeceros por leer y comentar. Dejadme en los comentarios si os gustaría que hubiese algún tipo de epílogo o si preferís el final tal cual esta.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina condujo durante más de cuatro horas hasta que encontró la pequeña cabaña que David le había descrito, parecía un lugar abandonado pero se veía que era el sitio perfecto en el que Emma se escondería del mundo. Dejó su coche en el camino y camino hasta la entrada, antes de tocar observo los alrededores por si veía a la rubia por la zona pero no parecía que estuviese por allí. Así que se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla pero se la encontró cerrada por lo que toco a la puerta, tuvo que esperar más de un minuto a se escuchasen ruidos dentro. La voz de la rubia se escuchó al otro lado.

 _ **Ryan, te pague ayer todo el mes. ¿Qué quieres ahora?**_ Dijo Emma abriendo la puerta abruptamente encontrándose a la morena delante.

A Emma no le dio tiempo a nada cuando notó como Regina se lanzaba contra ella y la besaba apasionadamente, tanto que casi se cae hacía atrás. Hacía más de tres semanas que no probaba esos labios y sus ansias fueron notables cuando Regina la empujó dentro de la cabaña.

Regina tiró de la camisa de Emma rompiendo todos los botones que tenía abrochados, ese movimiento hizo que la rubia se sobresaltase pero que no dijese nada, no podía resistirse a esos besos y a esas caricias, las había extrañado como nunca.

Fue la psicóloga la que volvió a tomar la iniciativa y desabrocho los pantalones de la rubia separándose de sus labios para quitárselos, Emma no parecía poner objeción pues la ayudo a deshacerse de ellos y ambas cayeron sobre el sofá que había en la pequeña sala, Regina cayo encima y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia que sólo podía soltar gemidos de placer ante el necesitado contacto. Regina bajo sus besos llegando a su pechos y con un ágil movimiento le quitó el sujetador para poder besar sus pechos y así lo hizo, los acaricio, los lamió, los succiono hasta que estuvieron duros y totalmente excitados, Emma parecía no poder resistirse, había echado de menos a la morena y verla en ese papel dominante la hizo excitarse y no poder resistirse a ella. La morena siguió bajando y llegó a la zona tapada por las bragas de encaje de la rubia, no se molestó en quitárselas simplemente colo su mano por dentro y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia que seguía como en una nube.

 _ **Para.**_ Dijo la rubia que intentó recuperar la compostura. _**Necesitamos hablar.**_ Dijo después pero sin que Regina reculase.

 _No nos sirve de nada hablar, así que te diré todo lo que tengo que decir pero haciendo el amor_. Soltó Regina muy segura de si misma.

La psicóloga volvió a subir y atrapó los labios de la rubia para que dejase de hablar y se centrase en sus caricias, Emma comenzaba a gemir sin parar por lo que Regina aprovechó para introducir dos dedos en su interior y comenzar a penetrarla lentamente para hacerla sufrir. Emma necesitaba un poco más pero Regina no parecía dispuesta a dárselo así que intentó meter su mano para acariciar su clítoris cuando la morena la sujeto.

 _Nada de eso, Swan. Ahora vas a sufrir lo mismo que lo he hecho yo estas tres semanas_ Dijo Regina con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios.

Siguió con la tortura durante unos minutos más, pero cuando notó que Emma no podría aguantar más aceleró el ritmo, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Emma se contrajese y se corriese en su mano. Regina salió de ella lentamente y dejó un beso en sus labios.

 _Nadie, escuchame bien, nadie te va a hacer el amor como yo y nadie te va a querer como yo. Recuerdalo para la próxima vez que quieras dejarme con una nota._ Dijo Regina levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse aunque realmente lo que quería es que Emma la parase y hablase con ella. Forzarla a que dijese lo que pensaba, sabiendo que la rubia no lo haría si no la pusiese entre la espada y la pared.

 _ **No te vayas.**_ Gritó Emma cayendo en la trampa elaborada por Regina. **_Lo siento... quiero que seas feliz._**

 _Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo._ Dijo Regina mirando hacía la puerta.

 _ **Mirame.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo de la mano a la morena _. **No puedo soportar que sufras por mi culpa.**_

 _Pero sufrí cuando me dejaste._ Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Quería que Emma viese que no siempre sus pensamientos o sus ideas se corresponden con la realidad.

 _ **Lo siento... creí que era lo mejor para ti.**_ Dijo Emma bajando la cabeza.

 _Por favor, vístete, no puedo concentrarme si estas desnuda._ Regina necesitaba pensar pero le era imposible si Emma se paseaba sin ropa delante de ella. La rubia le hizo caso y se puso una camiseta que había en una silla. _Gracias. No pienses por mi, habla conmigo, esa es la base de una relación. Si tienes dudas o inseguridades hablalo conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar. Pero me has hecho pasar las semanas más duras que recuerdo, ni siquiera con el divorcio lo pase tan mal._ Dijo siendo sincera.

 _ **Lo siento...**_ volvió a repetir la rubia.

 _Deja de disculparte y dime porque te fuiste._ Regina había ido con la idea clara de recuperar a Emma y no se marcharía hasta conseguirlo.

 _ **Ya te lo he dicho, estabas en el hospital por mi culpa. Yo me siento culpable por ello y si no puedo protegerte no merezco estar a tu lado.**_ Soltó con toda sinceridad.

 _Emma, una relación no se basa en eso. Se basa en estar siempre juntas, en apoyarse, en superar los problemas, en la sinceridad, yo no necesito que me protejas de todo necesito que estés a mi lado para que cuando me caiga no este sola. Eso es lo que quiero de ti, una amiga, una confidente, una amante pero sobre todo una buena persona. Y se que tú lo eres._ Dijo acercándose cada vez más a la rubia quedando a unos pocos centímetros.

 _ **No se si puedo ser todo eso.**_ Dijo con dolor.

 _Lo has sido, Emma. Simplemente te asustaste e hiciste lo que haces siempre, huir, pero ahora yo estoy contigo y cuando necesites huir lo haremos juntas._ Regina besó suavemente sus labios.

 _ **¡Dios! Te amo tanto.**_ Dijo Emma sin poder ocultar por un segundo más sus sentimientos.

 _Eso es lo único que necesito._ Regina volvió a besarla aunque esta vez con más pasión. _Yo también te amo._ Concluyo antes de que Emma la abrazase y se apoderase de sus labios en un beso hambriento. _¡Para un segundo!_ Dijo Regina separando sus labios unos centímetros de la rubia que mostró su preocupación sólo con una mirada.

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho mal?**_ Dijo asustada.

 _A parte de irte sin decirme nada, has dejado a tu padre preocupado, llamalo y dile que estas bien._ Dijo dándole una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

 _ **Esta bien, pero no te vayas.**_

Emma desapareció de la habitación y Regina decidió que era el momento de darle una pequeña sorpresa a la rubia así que se quitó su vestido y quedó con su fabuloso conjunto de ropa interior rojo y negro y sus altos tacones. Emma tardó unos minutos en salir y Regina comenzaba a desesperarse pero justo cuando iba a ir a buscarla la rubia apareció por la puerta quedándose con la boca abierta y soltando el móvil que llevaba en la mano y que cayo con fuerza al suelo.

Emma se quedó durante unos minutos contemplando el esbelto cuerpo de la morena pero cuando ya no pudo aguantar más recorto los pasos que las separaba y se apoderó de sus labios, mordiéndolos y besándolos con una pasión que no había demostrado nunca.

Paso sus manos por todo la espalda de la morena llegando hasta su culo y cogiéndolo fuertemente la invitó a subirse encima de ella, camino unos paso hasta que llegó a la mesa del comedor donde tumbo a la morena.

 _ **¿Confías en mi?**_ Dijo la rubia entre beso y beso.

 _Si._ Contestó la morena sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

 _ **Voy a hacer algo que desee hacer desde el primer momento que te vi.**_

En ese momento Emma se separó y fue hacía la entrada sacando de su chaqueta sus esposas y enseñándoselas a Regina que por un momento puso cara de estar horrorizada antes esa idea, nunca le había gustado demasiado esos jueguecitos.

 _No me gustan estos juegos, Emma._ Dijo siendo sincera.

 _ **Hacemos una cosa, lo intentamos y si no te gusta te suelto y seguimos sin ellas. Aunque se que te va a encantar.**_ Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo. Sabía que Regina se frustraría por no poder llevar el control lo que provocaría que se excitaría aún más.

 _Esta bien, pero si no me siento cómoda me sueltas._ Soltó muy bruscamente.

 _ **Te lo prometo.**_

Emma miró a Regina y puso su esposa al rededor de una mano y luego de la otra dejando así sus manos inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza haciendo que Regina se resistiese un poco al principio. Emma comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina provocando que esta se estremeciese y quisiese más. La rubia comenzó a bajar sus besos, dejando un reguero de besos y lamidas por donde iba, hasta que llego a sus pezones y comenzó a torturarlos lentamente.

Cuando notó que estaban suficientemente estimulados comenzó a besar los muslos de la morena que se elevaba para intentar profundizar en los besos, la verdad es que necesitaba tocarla y acariciarla pero el no poder hacerlo sólo la estaba excitando más, para su sorpresa no le disgustó tener las esposas puestas. Emma bajó entonces sus bragas y se separó de ella para mirarla desnuda.

 _ **Eres hermosa.**_ Dijo Emma sin dejar de mirarla.

 _Quitate la ropa_ Ordenó Regina que a pesar de no poder tocarla quería poder verla desnuda.

 _ **A tus ordenes.**_ Emma se quitó la ropa a un ritmo lento casi tortuoso para los ojos de la morena.

 _Hazme el amor._ Gritó al ver que la rubia no se movía y que seguía mirándola.

Emma no contestó a esta súplica, simplemente se subió a la mesa y comenzó a masajear entre los labios de la morena hasta llegar su zona más sensible, esto provoco un grito ahogado de la morena. Tras varios minutos de tortura introdujo dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverse rápidamente provocando que Regina explotase en un magnifico orgasmo unos segundos después. La respiración de ambas era entrecortada y sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos por el esfuerzo.

 _Suéltame, quiero tocarte._ Exigió Regina.

 _ **Regina Mills, puedes pedir las cosas con un poco más de educación.**_ Dijo Emma jugando un poco con la morena.

 _Swan, cómo no me sueltes te arrepentirás._ Dijo mirándola picaramente y Emma comprendió a la perfección así que la soltó.

 _ **Vamos a la cama, estaremos más cómodas.**_

Ambas pasaron horas disfrutándose, besos, caricias, cariños, se habían extrañado y necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y reaccionaban ante la más mínima caricia por que disfrutaron como nunca.

 _ **Estoy agotada.**_ Dijo Emma dejándose caer sobre la cama con el cuerpo aun húmedo de la ducha que se acababan de dar.

 _Yo también. Creó que esta semana no tendrás que ir al gimnasio._ Dijo riéndose.

 _ **Espero que no.**_ Emma le guiñó un ojo y se abrazó por detrás a ella, ambas estaban abrazadas en la cama.

 _Gracias._ Dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre las dos.

 _ **¿Por qué?**_ Pregunto Emma bastante confundida.

 _Por hablar con mi padre._

 _ **No fue nada, sólo le di un pequeño empujo. Él te quiere, se le nota.**_ Dijo Emma besando el cuello descubierto de la morena.

 _No pensé que recuperarlo podía hacerme sentir tan en paz._ Dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla.

 _ **Es normal, ambos han sufrido mucho. Os merecéis este tiempo juntos y en paz.**_

Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio disfrutando de su contacto y pensando cada una en una cosa muy distinta, pero ambas inmensamente felices de poder estar juntas. Emma acariciaba el abdomen de Regina mientras que esta jugaba con los dedos de la rubia.

 _Sabes... hace unos días llegaron los papeles del divorcio firmados. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?_ Preguntó la morena con curiosidad. Al recordar como su abogado le dio la noticia unos días atrás.

 _ **Digamos la ayude a tomar la mejor decisión.**_ Respondió Emma sonriendo.

 _¿ Cómo puedes pensar que no eres buena para mi?_ Dijo recordando la carta. _En unas semanas has conseguido arreglar todos los problemas que había en mi vida._

 _ **Sólo quería verte feliz.**_ Respondió sinceramente.

 _Mi felicidad esta contigo. El resto pasa a un segundo plano cuando te miro a los ojos, cuando puedo tocar su piel o besar tus labios._ Dijo girándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

 _ **Te quiero, y siento haberte dejado así. Pero no me arrepiento, hemos tenido la mejor reconciliación de la historia.**_ Dijo Emma volviendo a sacar su tono jovial.

 _Echaba de menos esta Emma Swan._

 _ **Siempre estaré para ti, he comprendido que mi felicidad esta contigo. Te amo.**_

 _Yo también te amo._ Dijo Regina sellando esa declaración con un apasionado beso.

FIN


	30. Epílogo

Al final no me he hecho de rogar y he decidido subiros un epílogo. Espero que os guste y ya doy por cerrada esta historia. Gracias!.

Disfrutad!

* * *

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

 _Vamos Emma, llegaremos tarde._ Decía la morena muy nerviosa dando vueltas por su recien estrada casa.

 _ **Relajate aún faltan dos horas.**_ Dijo Emma más tranquila aunque también estaba nerviosa.

 _Me da igual, quiero que lleguemos pronto._

 _ **Esta bien, tú mandas como siempre.**_ Dijo sonriendo falsamente pero dejando un beso es sus labios.

 _No juegues conmigo, Emma Swan. _ Regina golpeo a Emma en el brazo y ambas salieron de la casa.

Tardaron poco menos de media hora en llegar. Regina fue la primera en bajarse y Emma la siguó se la veía muy alterada. Emma la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos chocará y así poder mirarla a los ojos.

 _ **Preciosa, relajate. Hoy nos dará su custodia y seremos sus madres oficialmente.**_ Le dijo Emma pasando sus manos por la cadera de la morena y aprendola contra ella.

 _Estoy nerviosa Emma, llevamos dos meses con los tramites y no me creó que hoy se el día._ Dijo colocando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia sin apartar sus miradas.

 _ **Pero hoy es el día, hoy recogeremos a nuestros hijos.**_ Dando un leve beso en sus labios la cogió de la mano y se fueron al Centro de Adopción.

Las dos entraron y esperaron a que alguien las atendiese, sabían que llegaban bastante más temprano por lo que les tocaría esperar a que su asistente se desocupara. Emma había movido a sus conocidos de la policía y del servicio al menor para agilizar los plazos aunque Regina eso no lo sabía, pero ambas quería poder adoptar a esos dos niños que habían quedado huérfanos cuando su madre había muerto debido a una sobredosis. Emma al verlos quedó enamorada de ellos y cuando se lo planteó a Regina esta estaba feliz por la idea, lo llevaban pensando unos meses pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso hasta que los vieron.

 _Emma Swan y Regina Mills._ Llamo una mujer.

 _ **Somos nosotras.**_ Dijo Emma levantándose con Regina de la mano.

 _Pasad. La asistente os esta esperando._

 _ **Tranquila.**_ Dijo Emma abriendo la puerta para que Regina pasase.

 _Hola. Sentaos._ Dijo la asistente.

 _ **Hola, Susan.**_

 _Buenos días._ Dijo Regina algo más seca por los nervios.

 _Tranquila, Regina. Si esta todo hecho, esto es un mero tramite._ Dijo Susan que en esos meses había entablado una amistad con Regina y la conocía bastante bien.

 _ **Se lo llevo diciendo una semana pero sigue nerviosa.**_ Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

 _¿Traeis los papeles?_ Preguntó

 _Si, aquí los tienes._ Dijo Regina sacándolos de su bolso.

 _Perfecto, sólo necesito unos minutos para pasar algunos datos al ordenador._

 _ **Vale, ¿Podemos ir a verlos?**_ Preguntó Emma sabiendo que eso tranquilizaría a Regina.

 _Claro. Avisaré a mi secretaria para que os acompañe._ Dijo Susan.

Ambas salieron de la oficina y se marcharon a la zona de la guardería, allí tan sólo había tres niños a parte de los hermanos que ellas iban a adoptar todos eran muy pequeños lo que hizo que ambas sonrieran.

 _ **Miralos, son preciosos.**_ Dijo Emma sin poder evitar que una lágrima escurriese por su mejilla.

 _Si que lo son. ¿Podemos cogerlos?_ Preguntó Regina a la secretaria, esta sólo asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Son tan pequeños que parece que se va a romper en mis manos.**_ Dijo Emma cogiendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

 _Son nuestros hijos Emma. Nuestra vida va a cambiar mucho de ahora en adelante_ Aseguró Regina.

 _ **Lo se... pero estaremos juntas para luchar por ellos.**_ Emma dejó un beso sobre la frente de la niña.

Ambas pasaron más de quince minutos con los niños hasta que Susan las mandó llamar para darles las últimas indicaciones y hacer los último tramites, ambas estaban felices.

 _Bueno chicas. Me alegró de que vosotras os hagáis cargo de los niños, la verdad es que sería una pena que lo separasen._ Dijo Susan mirando a las dos mujeres.

 _ **No lo permitiríamos, son gemelos y deben estas juntos.**_ Dijo dando un apretón en la mano a Regina.

 _Son hermosos, los queremos a los dos por igual._ Afirmó Regina. _Nunca hubiésemos podido separarlos._

 _Firmad aquí y Henry y Mary serán vuestros hijos legalmente._ Al escuchar sus nombres ambas mujeres se miraron y sus sonrisas fueron inmensas.

Ambas salieron del centro con los niños en brazos, Emma llevaba al pequeño Henry y Regina a Mary tan sólo tenían ocho meses así que disfrutaría de todas las fases de su vida. Ambas subieron los niños a sus respectivas sillitas para el coche y se pusieron en marcha. Ambas iban espléndidas sus sonrisas hubiesen sido capaz de opacar el brillo del sol.

Llegaron a eso de las 1 de la tarde a la mansión Mills donde Henry, Zelena, Ronald, David, Killian, Belle, Graham, Casey, Aurora y Ruby los esperaban. Todos había decidido hacer una fiesta para recibir a los pequeños, desde la boda de Regina y Emma hacía ya un año no había vuelto a hacer una fiesta todos juntos, se había echo una gran familia donde la felicidad era incalculable.

Emma bajó el carro del coche con bastante esfuerzo mientras que Regina se encargaba de sacar a los niños y colocarlos, ambos se habían dormido en el trayecto y estaban relajados. Ambos entraron a la casa y se vieron rodeadas por todos sus amigos y familiares pero ninguno parecía prestarles atención a ella simplemente se echaron encima de los niños.

Emma se acercó entonces a Regina y la abrazó por detrás viendo como todos los demás interactuaban y hablaban sobre los niños.

 _ **Preciosa, creó que esos pequeños acaban de quitarnos todo el protagonismo.**_ Dijo riendo ante la imagen de Ruby discutiendo con Killian por quien sería el padrino de los niños.

 _Esos niños se han ganado a la familia antes de entrar por la puerta._ Respondió dejando un beso en la mano de Emma.

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

 _ **¡Henry! ¡Mary!**_ Gritó Emma.

 _¿Qué pasa, mama?_ Dijo Henry que apareció antes.

 _ **Llama a tu hermana, tenemos una hora para preparar el cumpleaños de mami, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.**_ Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.

 _Mary esta terminando su regalo. Yo te ayudo mientras._ Dijo el pequeño sonriendo a su madre.

 _ **Vale, quita las macetas de la mesa del jardín que tenemos que poner todos los platos y cubiertos para cuando vengan todos.**_ Dijo Emma sonriendole al niño que corría hacia el jardín.

Emma se puso a sacar los cubiertos, los platos, los vasos, todo lo necesario para cuando llegasen los invitados. Ruby había conseguido secuestrar a Regina durante una hora para darle tiempo a Emma y a los niños a prepararlo todo.

 _Mama, ya estoy. Estaba terminando el dibujo para mama._ Dijo la niña con su habitual timidez.

 _ **Vale, cariño. Ve y ayuda a Henry. Tenemos que darle una sorpresa a mami**_ **.** Antes de acabar la frase la niña se iba en esa dirección.

Tras media hora todo estaba listo, la comida llegaría en menos de 5 minutos y la tarta ya estaba en el frigorífico. Los tres estaban sentados en las butacas que había en el jardín mientras hablaban del partido de fútbol que había visto la noche anterior.

 _ **¡He olvidado las velas!**_ Gritó Emma de repente.

 _¡Mama!_ Dijeron los dos niños a la vez, cosa que era costumbre en ellos, parecía estar coordinados Emma pensaba que lo ensayaba cuando ella no estaba.

 _ **Voy a llamar a la tía Ruby para que nos de tiempo. Poneos los zapatos.**_

Era domingo por lo que casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y tuvieron que correr por casi toda la ciudad hasta encontrar una tienda abierta, los tres llegaron corriendo a la casa donde se encontraron a los invitados esperando algunos bastante molestos hasta que vieron a los niños, era una alegría caída del cielo y hacía que todos los enfados se fuesen.

 _ **Perdonad. Habíamos olvidado las velas.**_ Dijo Emma abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar.

 _Mentira. Mama olvido comprar las velas._ Volvieron a decir al unísono.

 _ **Esta bien...**_ Dijo Emma con resignación.

 _Abuelo,¿me has traído el cómic que olvide en tu casa?_ Preguntó Henry a David.

 _Si. Lo tengo en el coche. Luego te lo traigo._ Dijo sonriendo. Todos estaban enamorados de esos niños.

Todos se pusieron a hablar y a divertirse esperando a que Regina y Ruby llegaran, a los minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse y todos se reunieron en círculo para darle las felicidades a Regina. Esta estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que Emma prepararía algo así ya que no había indicios de que estuviese preparando nada.

 _¡Sorpresa!_ Gritaron todos a la vez.

Regina fue saludando y agradeciendo uno por uno hasta que llegó hasta sus hijos.

 _Felicidades, mami._ Dijeron los dos a la vez y se abalanzaron a sus brazos haciendo que Regina cayese sobre el sofá. Todos rieron al ver esa imagen a excepción de la rubia que parecía más alejada y que dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

 _Gracias, os quiero mucho._ Les dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. _Id preparando fuera la comida, voy a hablar con mama._ Dijo mirándolos con cariño. _Ruby, encargate de todo, después de esto creó que me debes una bien grande._ Le dijo dándole un abrazó.

 _Morena... yo por estos niños hago lo que sea, y sabes que no me puedo resistir a ellos._ Dijo devolviendole el abrazo y llevando a todos los invitados a la puerta para que pudieran hablar.

 _ **Felicidades, preciosa.**_ Dijo Emma que aunque ya la había felicitado esta mañana y de la mejor manera volvió a decírselo.

 _¿Por qué estas tan alejada y llorando?_ Preguntó Regina un poco preocupada.

 _ **No es nada, sólo disfrutaba de todo lo que me has dado.**_ Dijo abrazando a Regina y dándole un beso en el cuello.

 _Estas equivocada, has sido tu la que me has dado mucho._ Regina soltó un poco el abrazo para poder mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

 _ **Te amo.**_ Dijo Emma acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

 _¿Aunque hoy cumpla cuarenta años? Me hago mayor._ Soltó en tono de broma.

 _ **Pero los cumples conmigo, no puedo pedir más. Y cada día te amo más y te necesito más.**_ Dijo dándole un beso suave.

 _Te amo_.  Respondió sonrientemente. _Ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestra familia._ Dijo Regina girándose con la rubia de la mano.

 _ **Nuestra familia. Nunca unas palabras habían sonado tan bien.**_

FIN

* * *

Por si os interesa estoy publicando otra historia. Os dejo el pequeño avance por si os apetece... Gracias!

Regina Mills es trasladada al hospital de Storybrooke donde deberá trabajar durante un año, al llegar conocerá a la atractiva y poco convencional Emma Swan. Ambas son polos opuestos pero no podrán evitar sentirse atraídas por la otra. ¿Se quedara en Storybrooke? ¿Conseguirá soporta la atracción?


End file.
